


The Hunger of the Hexatheon

by alabaster_heart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, But not every chapter has sex. Sorry., Chocobo date, Chocobos, Cooking, Daggers, Desire, Drama, Following existing canon, Gods, Higher calling, IgNoct, Ignis is the best, Love Story, Loyalty, M/M, Mostly porn, Other, Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Will add more per chapter, World of Ruin, knife fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabaster_heart/pseuds/alabaster_heart
Summary: When the Astrals grant the King of Lucis their marks, the immortal manifests into the body of a mortal awakening with the most basest hunger and desires. Only an Oracle can help quench their needs. With no Lunafreya to aid King Noctis after each blessing, his loyal advisor, Ignis, finds inner strength to help his beloved king cope by challenging each god.*This piece is my Love Letter to Ignis*[22-Feb: For my ao3 debut I present my first three chapters!][Final Fantasy XV Plot SPOILERS. Story follows existing pre-DLC-episode canonical chapters and some script dialogue from actual game.][19-March: added Chapter 4][30-Oct: added Chapter 5]





	1. TITAN

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV Plot SPOILERS!
> 
> Story follows existing pre-DLC-episode canonical chapters and some script dialogue from actual game.

TITAN

 

The mantle of the earth shattered with each step they took towards the Imperial ship. They had no other option but to accept the help from the one man they could not trust. But they knew if the Empire wanted them dead, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia would not have offered Noctis and his companions a chance to escape the catastrophe surrounding them. Hills made for new cliffsides, smoke rose from newly crackling faults and lava spewed from trenches. The heat of the soil alone burned the bottoms of their boots.

Ardyn Izunia led them onto his air ship. Still on guard and on edge, they surveyed their surroundings.

Gladiolus Amicitia walked ahead, ready to arm his shield against any potential magitek that would start attacking them. As his eyes adjusted from the hot and bright Cleigne valley sun to the cold darkness of the Chancellor’s Imperial airship, he was only met with nothing but a dark hollow cargo hold.

Gladio made the secret signal telling the others it was safe to board.

Prompto Argentum entered next with the same caution. His inexperience as a Crownsguard, having only just finished his first round of basic training, rendered him to not fully trust the judgment of his comrade in arms. Though normally afraid in such situations, the adrenaline of battling a great astral bolstered his might; he was ready to take on any enemy that would jump out potentially attacking his king. But even he saw the cargo hold was empty with only a small bench.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the new King of Lucis, a king without a kingdom, boarded next. He was fatigued and uncertain of his next path, but he knew he received the Mark of the Archaean. He had passed the test. Even his own father, the late-king, did not dare challenge a god. His legacy was indeed now surpassing that of his father’s stature.

Ignis Scientia, Noctis’ longtime advisor and personal bodyguard, was the last to board. His pragmatism made him certain they were safe on the ship. His only worry was over his king.

As the ship’s hold closed, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia leaned in close to Ignis, and whispered, “You do know what will happen next to your precious king now, hmm?” He trailed off in a low chuckle meant only for Ignis.

Ignis knew. The gravity of what would happen to Noctis was only a matter of time after having received the blessing of Titan.

Ignis cleared his throat and continued to follow his three comrades.

They felt the ship pitch and take off into the air. The weight of their stomachs lurched.

As Ardyn walked to the bow of the ship, Gladio stood in front of Noct, keeping a gulf between the two men.

In that simple walk, the real head of Niflheim and the head of Lucis were at arms length. Despite all the moments Ardyn approached the group prior to their battle with Titan, they knew now he was the Chancellor.

“What is he up to?” Gladio thought.

“It’s no question Niflheim and Lucis are in opposition, but I’m coming to you as a friend. Someone who understands the importance of callings… prophecy… blessings.” Ardyn walked effortlessly, smoothly, without a care for how they felt about him; an undeniable swagger that challenged all four men a thousand times over.

Though Noctis looked brave and unbending facing the chancellor, Ignis knew his king wasn’t himself. Ignis saw Noct’s foot tensing, almost shaking, his whole body seemed to be swaying. Ignis knew the effects were already beginning.

Ardyn made eye contact with Ignis. Normally invisible as a court attendant, Ignis felt almost exposed by the gaze of the chancellor. “Even he sees.” Ignis thought.

“Gentlemen!” Ardyn announced. “Please. Do be at ease. If you’d like, Your Majesty, you can have your two Crownsguard accompany me in the cockpit, to make sure we are remaining in Lucis.”

They all gave each other a puzzled look.

“Why just the two of us?” Prompto asked, his voice assured but his mind uneasy.

“It would be best.” Ignis blurted.

Gladio, Prompto and Noct shot a look at Ignis. Normally stoic and resolved, Ignis’ voice had obvious swells of apprehension.

Noct simply shrugged. He was feeling dizzy. He was starting to have a headache. It was different from the headaches he received from the Archaean before he challenged the god.

Noct wanted to lie on the bench in the cargo hold of the ship. Despite the headaches, he was simply tired from the battle and having to run through areas of burning earth and molten lava.

“Right. Gladio. Prompto. Go on ahead. I will watch Noct here.” Ignis instructed.

Gladio and Prompto were unconvinced, but they knew better than to appear as a broken group in front of their enemy. They marched into the cockpit ahead.

Ignis rushed to Ardyn and whispered, “How soon can we reach the Oracle?”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow and turned to him. “Lady Lunafreya? Good sir, why go to Lady Lunafreya when you are part Oracle yourself?”

Ignis gasped. He turned to Noct to see if he heard. Noct was far from paying attention. Noct slumped onto the bench with his head in his hands.

Ignis turned back to Ardyn. “How did you…”

“Lucis is a great nation, but Niflheim is greater. The knowledge and intelligence we gather is so much more vast than your archaic little country that still worships these so-called gods. Is not your bastard line of Oracles from Galahd the reason King Regis made you that boy’s caretaker when you yourself were a mere child?”

For the first time, Ignis wanted to bend to his anger; wanted to attack the Chancellor head on. His greatest secret was a joke known by the Empire for over a decade.

“Why are you doing this?” Ignis asked, gritting through his teeth.

“I want to see just how faithful and wholly believing you are to your supposed King of Kings. I see you have all committed to sacrificing your lives, but, is that not an easy out for soldiers? Can you sacrifice more?” Ardyn gave a nod and headed into the cockpit. Before he closed the door, he turned back to Ignis. “And don’t worry. These doors are soundproof.”

Ignis saw Gladio and Prompto seated in the cockpit looking out at the vast landscape of Lucis. So immense and yet so small compared with the lands the Empire owned.

The door closed.

Ignis took a breath and cleaned his glasses. He straightened his jacket, more out of nervousness than vanity.

He had no other choice. This was not how he had imagined serving his king.

Ignis knew Noctis when he was just a seven-year-old prince; Ignis was nine under the care of his uncle, a royal court attendant. Ignis was born in Lucis, but he knew his father’s line stemmed from Galahd, one of the last nations on Eos that still studied and wielded magic.

This contemporary age made way for use of technology and intellectual knowledge for the majority of nations in the world, while Galahd kept their ancient magic teachings.

While lines of royalty could be challenged and usurped, the blood of Oracles was never trifled with or seized. Somewhere in Ignis’ paternal line was born an illegitimate child of a male Oracle of Galahd; the family of the child eventually banished out of their country.

Though ancient in their teachings, people of Galahd still had an aptitude for higher learning, and Ignis showed such knowledge at an early age.

At first deemed a prodigy, once the Lucian privy council discovered his lineage, they knew he could be of great asset to the royal family of Lucis.

King Regis made Ignis into a ceremonial advisor of Noctis, though Noctis still required the assistance of a nanny. In the meantime, King Regis granted Ignis any form of education and training at his disposal.

At a young age, Noct assumed King Regis preferred Ignis over Noct. Noct thought his father kept Ignis around to be an example to Noct who already despised school and was too lazy to train in combat.

The challenges Ignis faced taking care of an impatient and spoiled prince as Noctis put great strain on his mind. He knew he wasn’t sociable enough to have other friends, he knew he was constrained by duty to remain at Noctis’ side and he knew the prince had a difficult calling ahead of him.

Nevertheless, Ignis saw, deep down, Noct had a kind heart; as kind as the benevolent King Regis.

The teenage years were the most difficult, but thankfully with the assignment of Gladiolus as Noct’s personal combat trainer, the burden of having to care for Noctis on his own was lifted.

Gladio even admitted to Ignis after one of the Crownsguard cadet courses that Noctis was a handful. “You’re a saint for having to watch him all these years by yourself!”

A saint? Ignis thought. Would a saint take the next challenge he was about to face? Would he be debased or would he have to debase his own king?

Ignis knew he had to wait for Noctis’ lead. There was no telling what personality would come out.

Noctis had just gone through a sort of ritual, even though it was a full battle, challenging the might of the earth god, Titan, the Archaean. The Oracle Lunafreya used her abilities to call upon the god asking for his blessing to fall upon the King of Kings.

The eternal night was closing in on the whole of Eos and she knew the King of Kings needed every power at his disposal to fight the darkness to come.

Somehow, Noctis conquered Titan. But was it a conquest? Ignis thought. Gods don’t die.

After the battle, Titan granted the Mark of the Archaean. Now Noct would be able to call upon Titan in times of grave need. But receiving the mark meant the god was now manifested into the body of a human.

There would be a moment of awakening for the immortal that was now mortal.

Ignis knew from the ancient texts:

_Upon deliverance of a divine one’s blessing_  
_Yoked will be awe consuming wrath_  
_Betwixt weak mortal flesh_  
_Ravenous shalt be the basest musts_  
_Esurient shalt be the nature of the feeble body_  
_Only the just one that unites the stars and the dust_  
_Hath the powers to stave hunger_

Ignis knew only the Oracle could help the king in such a time. All she would need to do is use her blessing, as far as he knew. But he merely had Oracle blood lineage and he knew nothing of magic.

Ignis wondered what Titan’s wrath upon Noct’s body would have.

In another sense, a flush consumed him. This was perhaps the only thing he ever coveted: his lord and prince, Noctis.

Ignis repressed all desires into the innermost sanctum of his mind. He replaced his desires with the simple happiness of merely standing at Noctis’ side. In the medieval days he would have been made a eunuch, but this was now modern times. He was free to love and marry as he wished, but he didn’t care for any of that except for the prince. However, his vows to protect his lord and ensure the fulfillment of the prophecy, was enough to curtail his yearnings. Ignis knew, he did not have to guess like Gladio and Prompto, that Noctis was indeed the Chosen King.

Ignis didn’t realize he had been standing and staring at the doorway to the cockpit for such a long time.

As Ignis turned around, there stood Noct, his eyes glowing of crimson red, sweat dripping from his brows.

Ignis froze from the shock of staring into the universe that was Titan’s eyes, beaming from Noct.

“Noct?” Ignis called, wondering if Noct was aware or made dormant beneath Titan’s fury.

Noct grabbed Ignis’ shoulder and hurled him across the room.

Ignis slid on the hard smooth surface, crashing into the opposite wall.

The shock of such a feat rendered Ignis still; his muscles paused.

Ignis stared at Noct. It was not Noct. He knew his king all too well.

The rage in Noct’s eyes burned into Ignis.

Noct jumped and landed on top of Ignis, straddling his torso, pressing Ignis’ already bruised ribs onto the hard floor surface.

Noct reached behind him and grabbed at Ignis’ crotch. His clutch was rough.

Was this what Titan was hungering for? An immediate sexual gratification?

Ignis fought back, trying to grab at Noct’s wrists. Perhaps, Noct will come to? Find his way out on his own? Ignis thought.

Ignis used a mat fighting technique to free himself and pushed Noct onto the ground, wrists pinned by Noct’s ears.

Ignis’ ribs were throbbing, his breathing laborious, but the strength of Titan was beyond even that of Gladio.

“Highness! Listen to me! Titan has overtaken you. I need you to fight--” Ignis was interrupted viciously by Noctis’ animalistic bite. Luckily Noct bit mostly over Ignis’ driving glove, otherwise he would have surely punctured a good deal of the skin. One tooth managed to bite the flesh.

Ignis tried to contain his screaming, but Noct’s bite overtook him. Coupled with his bruised ribs, Ignis knew this was no mere rough housing.

Noct kicked him away.

Noct conjured one of his weapons, a greatsword and charged at Ignis.

Ignis conjured his lance and protected himself. The greatsword landed inches from his head.

It was obvious in that moment Titan wanted to kill him, but Ignis knew he had a duty to understand what the astral was seeking.

Ignis again tackled Noct to the ground, pinning Noct on his stomach, this time putting his entire height and body onto him.

Ignis had to think fast. He was swimming in pain, emotions, fright and, strangely, desire. Ignis needed to overtake Titan in the flesh.

Ignis wrapped an arm around Noct’s neck in a sleeper hold. Ignis was careful not to choke him. He felt Noct’s back heaving, though arduously. Sound was still grunting from his throat.

Noct pushed himself off the ground with his god strength with Ignis still on top of him.

Noct rammed Ignis’ back into the wall of the cargo hold.

Ignis’ ribs were burning, but he needed to hold on. He needed to take control.

With each slam into the wall, Ignis felt Noct’s strength dissolving. Ignis held on. The sleeper hold was taking effect.

After the fourth slam, Noct bent to his knee. Ignis held on.

Ignis recalled the great battle between Noct and Titan. Ignis remembered Titan was looking for someone who could challenge him, take the charge, not necessarily defeat him.

Ignis slowly released the hold.

Ignis growled into Noct’s ear. “Now, Archaean. You will do as I say, and I will give you what you desire. ”

Ignis and Noct were drenched in sweat, even though the air conditioner blasted into the cargo hold. Their mustiness overwhelmed them, but there was a familiarity in each other’s scent. For a moment, it seemed Titan, as Noct, recognized the smell.

Ignis knew he made the correct first step.

Ignis closed his eyes and looked deep within his mind. Ignis had always fantasized taking charge in the bedroom. He had always wanted to turn the tables on Noct.

“Your trousers…” Ignis stuttered. And paused. He didn’t know if he had the courage to allow his desires to be revealed.

Ignis brushed his nose into the back of Noct’s head, the soft, silken, straight hair, black as midnight, trickling with sweat and the fullness of his must. Ignis brushed a lip on Noct’s neck.

They looked like two people, about to start a wrestling match; Noct on all fours, getting ready to maneuver; Ignis getting lost in thought, huddled over Noct, one arm around his neck. The heat of their leather Crownsguard fatigues removed any sense of cool air blasting through the ventilation system.

Impatient, Noct reached back and grabbed at Ignis’ crotch. Ignis screamed into Noct’s ear. The pain caused Ignis to drop his full weight on top of Noct.

“Your trousers…” Ignis started again, angrily, trying to shake off the moment of insolence by the one he was supposed to be dominating. “Off!”

Ignis got up, standing Noct up with him. Ignis leaned back against the wall of the cargo hold.

Noct kicked off his scuffed boots and undid his trousers. Ignis slid off Noct’s jacket one arm at a time, somehow keeping his arm around Noct’s neck.

Noct was now in his t-shirt and shorts. He reached behind him once more and grabbed Ignis’ crotch, but this time, gently, rubbing in upward strokes.

Ignis’ heart skipped a beat, his breath blowing against Noct’s jawline.

If this was Noct, he would have held the embrace on his king longer. But this was Titan. Titan was looking for a worthy challenger to fulfill his hunger.

From his angle, Ignis could see, down Noct’s torso, down his sweat drenched shirt, Noct’s erection. Ignis’ glasses fogged.

Noct continued rubbing Ignis’ erection, pressing a little harder and stroking a little faster.

Ignis raised his left hand to his mouth and undid his glove with his teeth. His right arm remained around Noct’s neck, but slowly slid down in a shallow embrace across Noct’s heaving chest.

Ignis ran his left hand down Noct’s stomach. He was startled at the hardness of his abdominal muscles despite his lithe physique.

Ignis continued downward, his long arms able to reach very low. His left hand played with the band of Noct’s shorts

Ignis did not falter. He wanted to stop and savor the moment, but Titan hungered for satisfaction. Ignis slid his hand down behind the banding, down Noct’s shorts and immediately came into contact with the raw flesh. Noct’s erection was hard and wet from the dripping precum.

Ignis didn’t know what type of stroke Noct would want; or what Titan would want. He had never pleasured anyone else but himself. This was virgin territory for him and he was already in the thick of the most dangerous sweltering terrain.

Ignis stroked how he did himself; he cupped the head of Noct’s head, allowing the precum to sliver down, and he slid the length of his closed fingers in a circular motion on the shaft.

Noct dropped his head back onto Ignis’ shoulder allowing him to finally see the prince’s face. His eyes were closed so the burning red eyes of Titan had disappeared, if for just that moment. Ignis kissed Noct’s head and suckled at his earlobe.

Ignis moved his hip against Noct’s hand, waiting out the pain he still felt on his ribcage.

“Damn. One potion and I’d be fine by now!” Ignis cursed to himself.

Ignis continued his familiar stroke when suddenly Noct released from Ignis and dove his hand into his shorts. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and forced him to wrap it all the way around the shaft. Noct stroked hard, and rough and fast. This was Titan, Ignis thought.

Noct grunted and growled like a beast as their hands grappled around his rock hard penis.

Ignis mustered the courage to not allow Titan to take any charge or control.

Ignis released his semi-sleeper hold, let go of Noct’s cock, slid from the wall, stealthily maneuvered himself in front of Noct and pressed his left forearm underneath Noct’s chin.

“Don’t you get carried away now!” Ignis ordered Titan. His red eyes seared with rage, but he did not fight back.

Ignis slid off his leather jacket, a blessing thanks to the coolness of the air vent blasting cold as Shiva and undid his right glove. He pulled Noct’s shirt over his head and bent down to a knee and jerked his shorts off in one swoop.

Ignis looked up. Noct was now completely as Ignis had desired; fully exposed just for him. So many years he pushed down this fantasy, and now it was real. But a sadness took Ignis’ heart. It wasn’t fully real. This was the confused earth god, making his home within the Chosen King, negotiating how to live as an immortal within a mortal.

Noct’s legs were much more muscular than he realized, his hips terribly lean but his chest and stomach defined. How unfair, Ignis thought. A man that eats as much junk food as Noct does was granted the physique of a warrior.

Ignis knew it was perhaps a consolation for the burdens Noct would have to take on as his journey continued.

Ignis was face to face with Noct’s erection. Ignis realized Noct was a virgin as well, having never been with anyone in his life. Ignis accepted Noct was waiting for Lunafreya.

His penis was hard, a color of olive and pink, and throbbing, yearning for something it did not understand as a young man and a famished god.

But how many times has Titan done this? Ignis thought. And yet now, after eons upon eons, the astral was fully submitting to Ignis’ lead.

Ignis moved forward and took the cock with his hand and put the head in his mouth. His saliva slid down his chin and onto Noct’s balls. He cupped the balls and massaged them.

Noct almost fell over but Ignis pressed a hand against Noct’s hip and into the wall, the cold metal shocking him. The salt of the precum embedded into Ignis’ palate. The flavor seared into his mind. He didn’t want to forget the taste.

Ignis rose up and kissed Noct, wanting him to taste himself. How devious and yet so erotic! Ignis thought, taking pleasure in the moment.

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt as Noct fumbled at the belt of his trousers. Ignis didn’t want Titan to ruin his clothes. He pulled him away. Ignis picked up their jackets and laid them on the bench that was no bigger than a weight room bench press.

“Lie down,” Ignis whispered.

Noct’s red eyes of Titan kept studying Ignis’ every move. Ignis slowly slid off his fogged glasses and gently placed them down safely, hoping they wouldn’t get into another skirmish later only to break them.

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt and meticulously took off his boots and trousers. He carefully laid them flat to prevent further wrinkling.

The pain in his rib was bearable now.

Noct was breathing heavily as he lied down on the bench. Ignis mounted Noct on his hip, allowing both of their erections to touch.

“More!” Noct grunted. Ignis rubbed shaft against shaft with precision. He didn’t think it was possible, but the ecstasy of their contacting flesh drove him wild.

“More!” Noct grunted again.

Noct tried to reach for Ignis’ shoulders, but his long torso was too far of a reach. Noct ran his hands over Ignis’ well-defined chest; muscular but lean.

Ignis licked the palm of his hand and smoothed the wetness over both of their cocks. He leaned over atop his prince and kissed him in all the spots he secretly thought about: sternum ripened with sweat, firm clavicle, the hollow behind his ear lobe, his smooth cheek.

“Tell me you want this.” Ignis murmured as he ran his lips across Noct’s forehead, tracing his brow. “Say it.”

Noct breathed heavily. “I want this.”

Ignis grabbed the head of Noct’s penis. “Who does this belong to?” Ignis blushed for saying such words, but he kept his composure.

“You… you!” Noct stammered, whimpering.

Ignis shifted and forcibly tossed Noct’s legs over his quads; Ignis lifted Noct’s tight hips with a firm grip. He licked his fingers, almost slobbering, which was against his nature. In a dancing motion, his index finger lined Noct’s inner thighs, tickling the prince as he traced a curve over his loin. There was almost a smile on Noct’s face.

Ignis did not realize his mouth was watering. How he had wanted this moment. He believed in his heart such encounter would never occur, not even in his wildest dreams.

Ignis softly inserted a finger into Noct. Noct closed his eyes, shutting away the terrifying eyes of Titan. The warmth of the canal tightened at first, but Noct was giving way, ajar, for Ignis. 

Noct was becoming more tender, softer. Ignis did not want to falter and pause before the god.

What he considered barbaric, he spit on the head of his cock and lined the opening he never dared. He slowly inserted into the tightness of Noctis. It was still constricted, but he felt Noct trying.

Ignis held the back of Noct’s left knee as he used his right hand to guide his erection in deeper. The head was now in. Noct flinched. Ignis gasped at the sudden tightening.

“This is what you want.” Ignis said the words like a command, instead of a question.

Noct answered back, sobbing. “This is what I want.”

Ignis inserted, sliding into Noct like an evil burrowing snake; his girth making Noct cry out.

Ignis’ lips clenched, breathing methodically through his own pleasured pains. He slid in and out of Noct.

“This is what I want.” Noct repeated; his voice more tempered than earlier.

Ignis pushed in and out, stroke after stroke, his first time was no longer foreign territory. He was as skilled as any great lover.

Stroke upon stroke, Ignis started losing into the swelter of their differing rhythms. Noctis was the bass, keeping steady, setting the tempo. Ignis was the melody, it was still his lead.

For each stroke, Ignis pushed Noct off the bench, until finally his whole head no longer had a bench to lie on. Noct was blind to Ignis, as Ignis gazed upon the agile and lissome artwork of a body before him; his king.

Their bodies matched perfectly, each crevice a perfect piece for the other. How Ignis wanted so badly for this to be the real Noctis.

Noctis’ torso slid off the bench, bringing Ignis with him. They came apart.

Noctis got on his knees and tried to stand up, panting heavily, but Ignis pushed him down as he did before, and without missing a beat, immediately inserted himself into Noct again. Instead of the slow ease, Ignis plunged.

Noct grunted and cried. “Yes! Do it!”

Ignis was huddled over Noct, in a fast rhythm, tight and hard. Noctis, as Titan, held Ignis as if he was carrying the Disc of Cauthess again.

Ignis pushed in and out and lost count after what felt like fifty or a hundred, he didn’t care. There was no such thing as time anymore.

Ignis started cumming, filling Noct, not knowing if he was ready or not. Again, he didn’t care. The joining of their bodies was too irresistible for him to focus on anything else but the pleasure of their flesh. And yet knowing it was Titan challenging him made Ignis angry.

Soon, Ignis felt it. He felt Noct’s wetness dart out of him and onto Ignis’ forearm; his cum glossing the floor below.

Their scents were intoxicating. Ignis fumbled atop Noct, pushing him into an awkward ball. Ignis perched himself up, his hands grazing Noct’s muscular sweaty back; the bones of Noct’s spine heaving.

Ignis wanted to experience just a few seconds longer being inside of Noctis. He kissed Noct’s back.

Noctis whispered. “Ignis…”

Ignis suddenly had a burst of light explode into his eyes. He was seeing the form of Titan standing before him. Titan’s mouth did not move, but Ignis heard him speak.

“Bloodline of the Oracle is faithful to his king. You have proven your strength and might. Be now his pillar in times of weakness. Remain steadfast in your resolve no matter the perils.”

Noctis slumped onto the ground, almost lifeless.

Worried, Ignis felt his breathing and pulse. It was normal, but he was still soiled and covered in sweat.

Ignis opened Noct’s eye to check his pupil. To his joy, the color was dazzling blue again, like the purest azure sapphire. Ignis pressed his forehead onto Noctis’ forehead.

“My prince… my king…” Ignis whispered. “I will always be at your side. I will always be your strength.”

Ignis pressed his lip onto Noct’s lips knowing he may not experience this ever again.

Ignis took his shirt that he laid carefully, turned it inside out and wiped down the entirety of Noct’s body. He didn’t want Noctis to wake up and suddenly find themselves covered in bodily fluids on their naked bodies.

Ignis’ lips watered again as he ran his hand across Noct’s body. He licked his lips, revisiting the taste of Noct.

Ignis dressed him hurriedly; easily manageable since Ignis was strong enough to carry Noct’s full weight.

Ignis rushed to the air vents and opened them to their widest position. The aroma he was growing to cherish needed to vanish.

Ignis dressed himself. He had used the inside back of his shirt to wipe everything off of Noctis. He knew he could cover the stain on his back with his jacket.

Would Lunafreya have done the same? Ignis thought. He had an embarrassing flash of the ordained Oracle taking charge on Noctis’ body. Or like a terrible joke, using her powers to clear away Noct’s affliction like she would someone infected with starscourge.

Ignis put his spectacles back on. He walked over and picked Noctis up, as if he was a little child again, and laid the sleeping king on top of the unroyal bench.

Ignis wondered if Noct would feel what was done to him. Ignis certainly still felt his ribcage bruised and other parts of his extremities damp and sore.

Ignis was suddenly interrupted by Ardyn Izunia. Ignis wondered how he didn’t hear him enter the room.

Ardyn had his hands on his hips.

Ignis didn’t know what to say to the one person, an enemy, that knew exactly what happened in the cargo hold between the two young men.

As a stroke of luck, Ardyn presented with two healing potions. Ignis sheepishly took them both. Without another moment, Ardyn slithered out of the room. No laugh. No chuckle. No snide remark.

Ignis used one potion on himself. He felt his ribs losing the bruised feeling. His breathing was well again. He opened the second potion and poured it onto Noct, hoping only for the best.

Ignis could tell the stench in the room went away. He hunkered himself onto the corner of the room and closed his eyes.

At that moment, the door opened with Gladio bursting in. “Yeah, I’m not staying in that pit a second longer. The guy’s a creep. Damn it’s cold in here!”

Prompto stepped in as well stretching, rubbing his shoulders, still aching from their battle with the real Titan. Prompto worriedly rushed to Noct. “Is he okay?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, he’s fine. Receiving the mark took a toll. A good sleep will do him good.”

Prompto leaned against the wall. “Hope the Regalia is okay. We just left it there… with Titan!”

Gladio crossed his arms. “I never wanna run into another a battle with an astral like that again.”

The Oracle blood that was inside of Ignis knew better.

Ignis sat quietly. He stared at Noct, lying peacefully, clothed, on the bench. He was nervous Noct was aware the entire time. He was also sad. How could he rebury what was wildly unleashed?

He stared at Noct. And stared. And stared. The way his body curved at the waist, how he always wore shoes too big for his feet, the softness of his jawline and the smoothness of his raven hair.

Ignis looked at his gloved hand. The dried blood from the bite imprinted on his wrist. Ignis pulled at his sleeve and just stared at Noct. And stared.


	2. RAMUH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Noctis is ready to receive the blessing from the thunder god, Ramuh. What will Ignis face this time around with a more ancient god?

RAMUH

 

He didn’t know a thing. Noctis did not know a single thing that happened between himself and Ignis in that cargo hold. The potion had healed him that he knew nothing of what Ignis did to his body. As for the mess? Noct took it as the grime of the day battling a god and trudging through a hot landscape.

Now the four comrades were in the wet landscape of Duscae surrounded by marshlands and lakes. The rain fell unceasingly.

This time they were on a mission seeking the blessing from the god of thunder, Ramuh, the Fulgurian.

Three runestones Noct had to absorb in three different parts of Duscae. In one sense, Ignis knew Noct needed to receive the blessing from the god of thunder and sky. In another sense, he again worried about the immediate aftermath.

They stood victorious over the giant, Naga, a snakelike beast in Fociaugh Hollow as it disappeared into oblivion. They each took elixirs to revive themselves after the arduous battle.

Next stop was the final runestone.

Ignis wondered how he would be able to get Noct alone once he received the blessing, away from Gladio and Prompto.

Yet there was also an excitement swelling in Ignis. The excuse of having to care for Noct during his spell made him smile.

“I’m worried. Is this going to be another battle like the one we had with Titan?” asked Prompto.

Ignis wondered the same. The Fulgurian would be soaring up in the sky, so Noct would have to skydance alone against such a foreboding astral as Ramuh.

Ignis wanted to take Noct’s hand and walk him through the motions. He was no longer able to contain the feelings he had hidden for Noctis for all these years. The care he gave Noct was now so much more. It was now tender and affectionate.

Noctis approached the third runestone. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto waited for the astral to appear.

Noct held his hand up to the runestone and a burst of lightning consumed him. For Ignis it was a thing of beauty. A white and violet haze lit up, bolts of lightning sparking around the handsome young king. Noct’s hair flew wild in the energy.

And with that, Noct turned to the group. “This is it… the power of the Storm.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Noct had received the Mark of the Fulgurian without having to battle.

Prompto crossed his arms. “Eh, I expected more fire and brimstone.”

Gladio nodded. “Some gods are friendlier than others, I guess.”

Noct sighed. “But not all of ‘em.”

Ignis smiled, positively relieved.

Noct shook his head. “Poor Luna.”

Ignis realized Noctis had seen a memory from Ramuh, being called by the Oracle Lunafreya. Ignis nodded knowing Noct had Luna in his heart. “Perhaps you had better console her in person.”

Noct stared at Ignis.

Prompto laughed. “Just a boat ride away!”

Gladio joined along and brought light to the moment. “Lose that scowl along the way!”

“Will do.” Noct said in a joking tone, but kept his gaze towards Ignis.

As they turned to leave the hollow, Ignis saw the signs again. It was already starting.

Noct’s hands were trembling. A low level spark of lightning started bursting from his fingertips. He started walking in a strange motion; fumbling.

Ignis rushed to Noct, but Gladio immediately noticed. “What’s with you?”

Just then Noct shot a bolt of lightning, missing Gladio and Prompto. “What’s the big idea?” Gladio shouted.

Ignis grabbed a hold of Noct.

“What’s… happening to me?” Noct asked, sweating and panting heavily.

Ignis looked up at the other two. “Prompto. Gladio. I need you both to leave the cave ahead of us.”

Prompto looked worried. “What? But Noct--”

Ignis shook his head. “Please. For Noct’s sake, you both need to leave.”

Noct started screaming as he put his hands to his head.

Gladio approached. “What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?”

Ignis raised his voice. “Listen to me. Noct is going through something that I was… trained to handle…”

Gladio and Prompto tried to approach but Noct threw another bolt of lightning in their direction.

Ignis shouted. “Please. You need to trust me. I promise you, I can handle this. Please, Gladio. Prompto!”

Gladio shook his head. “All right fine!”

The two of them walked away slowly but stared back one last time.

“Go!” Ignis ordered.

Gladio gruffly shook his head and stormed off, Prompto following suit.

Ignis waited a few extra minutes. He couldn’t trust Gladio and Prompto were truly gone, but he had no other choice by this point.

“Ramuh!” Ignis shouted at Noct.

Noct looked at Ignis; the sharp eyes of the Fulgurian, bright yellow as the sun, beamed from Noctis, eclipsing his blue eyes.

Noct lifted his hand to Ignis’ chest. Ignis calmly rested his hand on his. But then Noct burst another bolt of lightning sending surges of electricity through Ignis’ body.

Ignis slumped to the ground.

Noct dove to the floor of the cave picking off the grass and putting them in his mouth; clumps and clumps of grass.

Ignis looked up. Perhaps this time the hunger was literal hunger? Ignis wondered.

Ignis shook off the stir he experienced from the jolt of lightning magic. He was used to it on the occasions Noct accidentally hit his companions with a ball of lightning elemancy during combat.

He thought carefully. Unlike Titan, they did not battle Ramuh. He gave the blessing after sending them on a journey through different caves. Ramuh was clever and wise.

Of the earthly astrals, Ramuh was probably older than Titan and Leviathan. Ramuh wasn’t just a thunder god. He was the god of the atmosphere. He was truly ancient and would want respect.

Ignis picked himself up from the ground. “Great Ramuh, I beseech you. Your servant awaits your needs.”

Noct looked up at Ignis with a puzzled look. He approached Ignis, circling him. “You are blood of an Oracle, but you do not have the powers.”

Ignis nodded.

Noct looked at his hands. “What is your role for me?”

Ignis breathed heavily. He answered honestly. “To serve the Chosen King with my life.”

Noct nodded. “How sweet.” Noct rushed to a low hanging branch with bright green leaves and started smelling it, picking off pieces and tasting it.

Ignis did not know if what he was witnessing was comical or serious.

Noct spit out from the bitterness of the leaf. “I am smelling everything. I need to quench this hunger.”

Ignis was at a loss. He remembered there were allural shallots in the cave, and thought there might be more hidden. Before he proposed an exploration of the cleared hollow, Noct started screaming and throwing his lightning magic.

Ignis dove behind a column.

Ignis still could not get a grasp of what Ramuh needed except for literal food. He decided to just go with the motions. “I can make you food!”

Noct panted and stopped. He rushed to Ignis, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “Now!”

Ignis took out his phone and called Gladio.

\- - - - -

As soon as Gladio brought the cooking gear, Ignis ordered him to leave the cave once more. It took some arguing again, but Ignis won out against the Sworn Shield.

Ignis cooked and cooked. He first started with very basic rice balls and toast just to curb the initial hunger pangs.

Noct inhaled the little morsels.

Ignis prepared four meals at once. He calculated so when one meal was done, Noct could eat, and then the next meal would be ready.

In the five minutes it took for the first meal to be prepared, Noct snacked on a box of crackers.

Ignis kept wiping the sweat from his brows and coughed from the fumes of the portable grill. There wasn’t enough open air for the smoke to filter.

Ignis was still worried about how he had answered Ramuh’s initially question.

“Ramuh. What you asked me earlier, what my role was, you did not seem convinced of my answer…” Ignis checked the pots and stirred the broth, juggling the seasonings and the available clean serve ware.

With his mouth full of dried crackers, Noct looked up, “I was convinced.”

The tone was again neutral.

Ignis finished the first dish of a multi-meat sandwich and handed it off to the hungry god.

Noct took the sandwich and chomped eagerly. Ignis stood up and carefully watched for the next meal.

Noct looked up at Ignis with a mouth full of bread. “You are very attentive.”

Ignis nodded. “Thank you.” Ignis found it strange saying a simple “thank you” to a god.

“The King received Titan first?” Noct asked as he already started on the other half of the sandwich.

Ignis gulped. “Y-yes. The Archaean was first. Then Gentiana led us to you and the runestones.”

Ignis took a bowl and poured the veggie-medley stew, ready to hand it off as soon as he finished his sandwich.

“The Oracle… she has great faith in the king. It is faith that drives fate, not predestination.” Noct sucked at his fingers enjoying even the crumbs.

Ignis wiped his forehead, checking on the third meal. “Yes I remember the texts:

_“The heavens move not by the stars_  
_But by the hearts of the worshippers_  
_Go ye forth now in great assurance_  
_That peace belongs to the peaceful”_

Noct finished his sandwich. Ignis took the empty plate and handed the veggie-medley stew. “Well learned, are we?”

“Well…” Ignis dry cleaned the plate with a napkin.

Noct sat cross legged on a grassy patch on the ground as he sipped his soup. “The Oracle knows she is racing against time to call upon our blessings.”

Ignis stirred the broth of the next meal. “Yes and she has been of great service to the king.”

Noct slurped another two spoonfuls. “Precisely.”

Ignis was silent, concentrating on the stew.

Noct put the spoon down. He felt there was no point for him to use it. He put the bowl to his lips.

Ignis looked down, startled, and shouted, “No! It’s hot!”

Ramuh underestimated his heat tolerance. The bowl burned his lower lip. Ignis caught the bowl before he dropped it.

Ignis set aside the bowl and poured a bottle of water over a napkin.

Noct fanned his lips from the surging pain. Ignis bent down. “Here. Let me…”

Ignis pressed the wet cooled napkin against Noct’s lips. Noct welcomed the curative. For a moment, Ignis stared into Noct’s eyes, a strange yellow hue.

Noct stared back. But then Ignis noticed Noct was glancing over his shoulder at the soup bowl that was set aside.

“It’s fine now. May I have that?” Noct pointed to the bowl.

Ignis broke away from the gaze. “Oh, of course.”

Ignis handed back the bowl, now slightly cooler. “I suggest you keep using the spoon.”

Noct took the bowl and picked up his spoon and continued enjoying the soup. He looked up at Ignis noticing him take pie dough and mould it into a small cup. “Is that a sweet thing?”

Ignis nodded. “Indeed.”

There was still silence. Noct put his spoon down. “What were you waiting for when you put the thing to my lip?”

Ignis concentrated on the apricot jam he had purchased from town pouring it into the mould. “I was simply concerned over the burn.”

Noct kept staring at him. “I am unconvinced.”

Ignis turned around.

“You have been treating me like a child since the moment I needed food.” Noct took more spoonfuls of his warm soup. “You think I’m not noticing, but I do. And so has the king.”

Ignis did not know how to respond.

“Ignis…” Ramuh asked. “How do you love me?”

Ignis served the bowl with the dry-aged meat stew to allow time for cooling. “I serve you with my life.”

“Ignis…” Noct asked. “How do you love me?”

Ignis looked down as if searching for something. “I have full faith you are the king of the prophecy.”

“Ignis…” Noct asked once more, setting aside the soup. “How do you love me?”

Ignis stood in silence. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to think of the correct answer.”

“That’s the problem,” Noct said. “You are looking for the correct answer, as if this is an assignment. Or another duty.”

Ignis placed the little pies into a cast iron pot.

“Those sweets.” Noct pointed. “You have been making those sweets for years.”

Ignis nodded. “It’s the sweets Noctis said he had in Tenebrae that he truly enjoyed. He was quite traumatized after the attack he and his father barely escaped from. But of all the things I could muster him to talk about were these sweets. He was so young. It was difficult for him to describe flavors and texture. I didn’t want him to forget so I baked however he described them to me.”

Noct slurped the final bits of the soup. “For the last ten years?”

Ignis closed the lid on the cast iron pot. He turned around and took the empty bowl. “The King has fond memories of his visit to Tenebrae, and the Lady Lunafreya. I wanted him to have some bit of positive recollection of the Oracle.”

Ignis handed the bowl of dry-aged meat stew in silence.

Noct took it carefully. “The Oracle… she is racing against time…”

“Yes, you said that earlier.” Ignis dry cleaned the dirty bowl.

“You are not hearing me.” Noct said as he carefully ate the meat in the stew. “Wouldn’t the Oracle have known what the King would experience after a covenant was forged?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes. She is the Oracle.”

He handed a pot holder for Noct to place under the hot bowl of stew.

“Think about that for a moment,” Noct started, looking up at Ignis. “She trusted she can set off on her next journey without needing to stay and help the king cope.”

Ignis paused in shock. Ramuh was right. Ignis hadn’t considered Lunafreya’s full knowledge of the after effects of receiving the marks. “Does… does the Lady Lunafreya know that I…”

Noct slurped the stew. “This is good.”

Ignis lowered himself onto the ground next to Noct. “Ramuh. The Oracle… she is entrusting me to… mind the king after the rituals?”

“When I woke up earlier, before you realized my hunger, you were anticipating something else would happen.”

Ignis flushed. “I can not lie. I am but a mortal.”

“Your encounter with Titan was open and raw. You had to unleash a part of yourself you never confronted.”

Ignis put his hand to his face. “I… I have yearned for a place in the king’s heart… since he was a prince.”

Noct nodded, still enjoying his stew. “You have treated me with respect, yet with so much silence. That is how you had to be with the king for so many years.”

Ignis looked down, shaking his head. “I had to nearly kill that part of myself. I just wanted to be by his side. It was all the happiness I needed to live day to day.”

“I ask you again, then. Ignis,” Noct looked into his eyes. “How do you love me?”

Ignis felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “The way I need air to breathe, and the sun to help the plants grow. I ache, seeing you next to me everyday, and knowing the great burden of your calling. I rage, at the unfairness. I hate that I can not shake away this love. My duty called to me, but deep down, something else grew. An awe. I am in awe of you. I am so proud and so scared. I love you out of fear. If my love is all that is needed for you to make that great sacrifice in the end, then so shall it be.”

Ignis put his head in his hand. He could not stare at Ramuh any longer. His confession poured out naturally, but it still pained him to admit.

Noct nodded with a smile. “There. You looked at me with guiltful lust believing that is what you had for me. But the only reason you have been able to push that part of you away for all of these years is because you don’t lust for me. You love me unconditionally.”

Noctis took more messy spoonfuls of the hot stew. Ignis handed him another napkin.

“He needs that love, Ignis,” Noct said. “The King needs you to love him wholeheartedly.”

Ignis let out a deep breath. He felt as if he was rammed in the deepest bowels by a warhammer.

Noct put his bowl of stew down and held out his hand to Ignis.

“Come.”

Ignis just stared.

“Take my hand.” Noct said.

Ignis took it cautiously. Noct snatched him and ran to the runestone.

Noct pointed to the opening of the hollow ceiling where a patch of sky could be seen.

Noct conjured the Lucis Royal Arm of the Swords of the Wanderer, a dual edged sword that could come apart into two long daggers.

Noct separated the sword and took one.

The second piece floated towards Ignis, lighting up his face with the mysterious bluish glow.

“Point it to the opening there,” Noct said.

“We’re… leaving?” Ignis asked. “But the food. Prompto. Gladio…”

“We’ll be back in time. Just trust me.”

Noct tossed the dagger into the opening, warping him out of the cave.

Ignis took a breath. He was still not used to warping. He took a few warp training courses with the Kingsglaive, but he could not quite grasp magic like the other members.

Ignis obediently took the dagger and tossed it out of the little crack in the roof.

Ignis suddenly found himself in the open air at the peak of the entire cave. The rain had stopped and it was partially cloudy.

Ignis felt dizzy from the warp. The last time he warped was in the battle with Titan in an armiger chain.

Before Ignis could get an understanding of where he was or what Ramuh wanted, Noctis grabbed Ignis’ wrist and ran down the hill.

Ignis was a good runner, but running down terrain at high speeds was not something he ever trained for in the Crownsguard. Ramuh took every advantage of Noctis’ wild athleticism and hurdled with ease.

Before Ignis could think, Noct jumped into the open air bringing Ignis with him.

As gravity pulled them down, Ignis braced for the worst and closed his eyes. But then he felt something warm and feathery jump to his side.

He opened his eyes and saw the familiar yellow of chocobo feathers fluttering about. Ignis grabbed hold.

Noct mounted his chocobo all the while laughing, the wind of the open air blowing his hair freely.

Ignis held onto his chocobo tightly. Chocobos weren’t flyers, but they were great gliders.

Their chocobos landed safely on the earth and dashed. Ignis couldn’t help but let out a great joyous howl.

Noctis nudged him pointing at a tree in the distance. “Race ya!”

Ignis took the challenge. He could always beat Noctis in a chocobo race.

Ignis rode with ease as Noct hooted and grunted.

“To that hillside!” Noct shouted.

Somehow Noct maneuvered ahead of Ignis.

“Blast!” Ignis shouted. “You can’t just change up the rules for your benefit!”

Ignis remembered every play session, board game, video game, and even during personal combat sessions where it was just him and Noctis. Noct would start losing then suddenly change the rules or raise the stakes. Ignis always reminded him not to change the rules, but to face the challenge.

Still, the little prince managed to get his way.

Ignis let Ramuh win the chocobo race. He noted in his mind to remember to allow Noct to win a race when he was back to his normal self.

They went through a lake, letting the chocobos swim for them. Noct pointed at a tall cliffside.

“Look up!” Noct said. “Do you think you can warp up there with me?”

Ignis gulped. He had just gotten used to small range warping. But he knew the Fulgurian, the master of the heavens, probably wanted to climb.

Noct conjured the Swords of the Wanderer again.

“Come now, man!” Noct shouted. He patted his chocobo and jumped off into the water.

The sword magically floated in front of Ignis.

Noct grabbed his sword and threw it high in the sky. He warped about fifty feet. Noct grabbed his sword again and warped yet higher.

Ignis dismounted his chocobo. “We’ll meet again.”

Ignis took the sword and looked up. “Just. Go up. Keep throwing up. But… don’t throw-up…”

Ignis groaned. The things he did for his king. Ignis tossed the sword.

When he appeared, he felt the nothingness of the winds, his hand frozen on the sword, but the adrenaline rush kept him from surveying the land. He threw it again. Another twenty feet up. He threw and threw.

He focused on the top of the cliff. Almost there, he thought.

The chill of the upper air pierced into Ignis. The icy air swarmed his nostrils.

He made it to the top, but his toes could barely touch the edge of the cliff. If he could just throw forwards now, he would be fine.

But Ignis lost his grip on the sword. He juggled for the air as it disappeared into wherever the arms went by the powers of the Kings of Lucis.

Ignis ran through every survival scenario he trained for, but this was not one that was in the Crownsguard handbook.

But Noctis was there. Noct grabbed a hold of Ignis’ wrist and pulled.

Ignis fell on top of Noct, in shock, trying to catch his breath.

Noct laughed and stroked the back of Ignis’ head. “It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m here. I’m here.”

Ignis’ heart beat rapidly against Noct’s chest. Noct just couldn’t stop laughing, or more rather, Ramuh.

Ignis rolled off of him, Noct’s arm planted under his head.

Ignis stared up into the heavens, the clouds waving by and the blueness of the atmosphere welcoming him.

Ignis turned his attention to his dear king. Noct’s eyes were still yellow and ancient, but his smile was the same. His white teeth made his expressive mouth illuminate his face. The whistling of the wind at the high altitude lifted their laughter up into the clouds.

“As much as he pushes and pushes, you still follow,” Noct said.

“Of course.” Ignis said, still staring at the lovely young man’s face.

“You must know,” said Noct. “He loves you, too.”

Ignis shook his head. “As a brother, I’m sure. Though he doesn’t like to admit it.”

Noct reached over and touched Ignis’ face.

Ignis closed his eyes and imagined it was the real Noct touching him. He felt so free, high up in the sky, surrounded by the clouds, just him and his king.

Noct leaned over and kissed Ignis’ lips sweetly.

Ignis smiled, but it was difficult to stare into Noct’s handsome face without the yellow eyes reminding him this was Ramuh.

Noct sat up. “Look upon the realm.”

Ignis lifted himself up and peeked over the great height.

“See in the distance. Earth and Sea colliding. Titan and Leviathan in constant argument. But they still have love for each other. They need each other.”

“You are the elder of this earthly dome.” Ignis said.

“I was created first. Then I helped create the other two with the help of the more ancient ones: ice and fire. But it is Leviathan I caution you. She, takes after the Pyreburner, and does not care much for man, even if they worship her. She will unleash her worst. You must understand her torrid logic to win her favor.”

Ignis closed his eyes; another great battle to anticipate in yet another covenant. But Ignis knew they were on their way to meet Lady Lunafreya, finally taking her place as the Oracle to comfort the King after the ritual.

“It’s difficult for me to let you go.” Ignis sighed. He felt Noct’s hand lift his chin.

“Open your eyes.” Noct whispered. “Look at me. Really look at me. What do you see?” Ramuh allowed for Noct’s blue eyes to come forth.

Ignis touched his face. He caressed his cheeks, ran his hand over his brows, sweeping away his hair to reveal more. “Eternity. Your eyes are like the heavens, opening up to the infinite air above. A young man destined for greatness. How I cherish this face. I could study every inch and the words I think of would not do you justice. I also see utter despair. The same despair King Regis held is now here… in these lines and shadows. But they have only made you so much more beautiful than I ever imagined you would be.”

Noct reached up and kissed him.

Ignis answered back with another kiss on the lips, his cheek, his nose, his forehead and back to his soft lips.

Ignis held Noct in his arms staring off into the horizon. “I wish this moment would last forever. I wish we could be together forever.”

“We will.” Noct smiled.

Noct conjured the Swords of the Wanderer again. “Interesting weapon isn’t it? Two weapons in one. Apart they are strong, but together they are stronger.”

Ignis studied the long intricate dual edged blade.

“Why do you think he conjures this weapon for you?” Noct smiled.

The blades came apart. The ghostly light of one of the blades floated to Ignis. It was time to go.

“Race you to the hollow!” Noct took a blade and threw it to the earth below.

Ignis stood watch. No reason to rush.

Ignis took a large breath in, wanting to savor the air that was this moment with his beloved.

He let out a great bellow, a laughter, a declaration.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum. I love Noctis Luis Caelum! I love you, Noct! Noct! Noct!”

Each word was a great echo masked by the roaring winds. Ignis was the god of bliss.

\- - - - -

The cakes were ready in the cast iron stove. Ignis served Ramuh and immediately broke down the cooking gear.

Noct munched on the little sweets seated on a small boulder.

Ignis dialed Gladio and Prompto to come back in the cave and help take the gear back out. He saved two pieces for them.

Ignis wiped his hands and turned around expecting to see Noctis munching on the cake.

Instead he was rudely startled by the image of the Fulgurian standing majestically in his robe, ancient and wise.

“Bloodline of the Oracle is obedient to his king. You have proven your worthiness and humility. Be evermore loyal in times the king falls in fear. Have faith for him in order to bolster his faith.”

Ignis bent to a knee before Noct.

Noct’s yellow eyes started fading. “You do know…”

Ignis looked up, at attention.

“He knows the recipe of that cake…” The ancient yellow eyes fully disappeared as Noct’s eyelids closed.

Ignis stood up. “You sod!”

Noct woke up. “What’d you call me?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Nothing.”

Noct yawned. “Did I fall asleep? Did I just… eat something?”

Ignis patted Noct on the back. “Just a little sleep eating. Hopefully it will have energized you as we go look for the Regalia.”

Noct scratched his head. “Can’t believe I sleep eat now.”

Ignis chuckled as he sat on the edge of the boulder behind him.

Noct leaned back, resting his head against Ignis and yawned. "Five more minutes?"

Ignis smiled. “Five more minutes.”


	3. LEVIATHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct has now received the blessing from Leviathan, but a blinded Ignis must find the strength to challenge the fury of the Hydraean.

LEVIATHAN

 

Ignis was finally able to understand how to read the obstacles ahead of him. He was getting used to the feel of his cane gifted to him by Weskham.

Ignis did not know the extent of the damage caused by the ritual between the Oracle Lunafreya and Leviathan, the Hydraean.

It had been two weeks since Noct was placed into a medically induced coma by the doctors. Ignis was told Noctis was disorderly, in an uncontrollable rage, and attacking at medical aids.

Since Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto were nowhere to be found, the First Secretary gave the orders for the doctors to do whatever was necessary to manage Noct’s rage.

The First Secretary figured it was a consequence of the ritual, but only Ignis knew what was truly happening to Noctis’ body. The unreasonable frenzy and anger of Leviathan was surely something the doctors would not be able to control.

Ignis had given up any thoughts of taking on the after effects of these rituals now that Noctis was finally able to unite with Lunafreya, but he only found out what had happened to her after he woke up from his own coma.

While in intensive care, a nurse told him the Oracle's body was found, stabbed, holding onto the body of King Noctis. Everyone initially thought both the King and his betrothed were dead.

Though unconfirmed, witnesses stated Ravus Nox Fleuret had returned to Altissia with his troupes and retrieved her body from the Accordo medical examiners. For the last few weeks, even the Empire had no clue as to the whereabouts of the High Commander.

It took a week for Prompto to find Gladiolus and Ignis. The disaster of the tsunami from the ritual created chaos on the high ground.

Prompto found an injured Gladiolus in therapy. It took a little more investigation for Prompto to locate Ignis. Even though he had been in and out of the intensive care area for many days, he didn’t think to look at the patients with bandages around their faces.

Though happy to reunite with his partners, Ignis was simply relieved that Noctis was still alive.

He surely is the Chosen King, Ignis thought. Three astrals had now blessed Noctis; the Mark of the Hydraean being his latest.

Ignis recalled his discussion with Ramuh and understanding that illogical and relentless furor was to be met with Leviathan, the sea goddess.

Ignis learned Noctis was removed from the coma after a few days, but the medical team was met yet again with the same rage. The doctors wanted to confine Noct for psych evaluation, but Ignis requested for Noctis to remain in a medically induced coma for another week.

Ignis kept to himself. Surrounded by darkness, sounds, smells and tremors, he could feel the waters were still rushing back into the sea. He recalled the beautifully paved cobblestoned streets, the magnificent old world architecture and the lovely metalwork that was Altissia.

It must be in ruins, Ignis thought. He imagined rusting and rubble; city squares being used as makeshift hospitals and many restaurants having to provide free food in this state of emergency.

Though he initially sensed rage from the townspeople against King Noctis, believing the ritual was a waste of people’s lives, he then sensed despair in their voices upon hearing the death of the Oracle.

More than the King of Lucis, it was the Oracle the people cherished. He heard many different variations of:

“What will happen to us without the Oracle?”

“How soon will the darkness come now?”

“We are doomed without her.”

Ignis cursed them in his mind. He wanted to scold them: “Fools! Your king is alive! He is the one who will save us!”

The Oracle was simply a salve to treat a wound. The King will heal the whole body.

The doctors tried several times to see if his sight was getting any better. They felt he opened his eyes as he was hit by waves and debris.

Ignis did not care. Noctis was alive.

His glasses were now long gone into the sea. The air and bright lights stung his eyes. After his bandages were removed a pair of dark spectacles were the only things providing him relief.

His body was still sore. There weren’t enough healing potions and elixirs in all of Accordo, so medics had to use standard medicine to treat bodies.

Even if a stock of elixirs or even phoenix-downs were received, it was too late for Ignis. His scars would remain.

Ignis had Gladio and Prompto help him with physical therapy. He knew he did not have much time. Noctis couldn’t be placed in a coma this long. People who were more badly injured were in need of the feeding tube, catheters and IV fluid that was being wasted on Noctis.

“So…” Gladio asked as he helped Ignis stretch. “Noct. He’s going through whatever he went through in the cave that time?”

Ignis just nodded. He didn’t care if Gladio saw him nodding or not, he just didn’t want to waste his breath.

“And you’re still not gonna tell us why?” Gladio continued.

Through the pain of the stretch that Ignis thought Gladio was doing on purpose, he said, “There is no one else who would understand.”

Gladio scoffed. “What is this? Some blue blood crap from the Citadel days?”

“Please, Gladio. It was part of my upbringing. If I could have you help, I would-” Ignis bit his lip. Gladio stretched his arm a little too hard. Ignis shoved him away and took a breath.

“Why do you always need to take these things on yourself?” Gladio asked.

Ignis heard physical pain in Gladio’s voice. He could tell the Sworn Shield was just as in pain from his own injuries from the day of the ritual.

“Ever since we were young, I never let Noct get away with all the crap you let him get away with. I wanted him to toughen up. But you were soft.” Gladio grunted.

“Soft? You call me soft? How often did I want him to push on in his studies? His warp training? His eating? His duties?” Ignis rotated his shoulder, his joints still bruised. “All you ever did was put him down, making him feel he was never good enough.”

“Guys…” Prompto tried to interject. Ignis had almost forgotten Prompto was in the room with them.

“That spoiled brat of a prince that you let sneak out and do his own thing was far from king material,” Gladio shouted. “My father died protecting a wise, good, strong king. Noct was always a punk trying to go against his father and all of us who were always trying to protect him.”

“He is the King of the prophecy. No matter what. He needed to understand that, but you always made him feel less than his calling,” Ignis hunched over what he thought was a desk.

“Ignis. Gladio…” Prompto kept exclaiming.

“So this is yet another calling you’re following?” Gladio asked. “Calling or not, Lunafreya is dead and the damned kid’s just sleeping through it all.”

“Stop it! Guys!” Prompto cut in.

Ignis could hear Prompto was physically pulling Gladio back.

Gladio lowered his tone. “I’m just saying… we all need Noct to wake up so we can all do our jobs.”

Ignis took a deep breath and stood up. “Then help me. I need my full strength before I face him when he gets out of his coma. I can not be weak.”

Prompto approached. “I’ll help you, Ignis.”

Ignis nodded.

“Fine.” Gladio retorted but leaning towards a sense of resolve.

Ignis took a breath. “My arms are still having trouble rotating. And I need to increase my stamina.”

\- - - - -

A few days of intensive physical therapy, Ignis felt he was just strong enough now to face Noct as Leviathan.

The lustful excitement he felt initially with Titan felt like a distant memory.

The intimate sharing of his sorrows with Ramuh melted away.

Ignis was not thrilled or happy. He was full of anger.

Ignis requested for Noctis to be placed in the bed of their Royal Suite, still paid for by the First Secretary. Ignis also requested for a full platter of food, whatever that could be spared.

When the hotel staff made their delivery, Ignis could smell a layout of the finest food. He smelled sweet meats, freshly baked breads, steaming vegetables, seasonings sprinkled across all the dishes. He could hear the clanging of wine bottles.

“How much food did you bring?” Ignis asked.

The staff person answered. “Enough to feed all four of you men, and then some. Compliments of the hotel.”

“What? Rations would have been enough!” Ignis said.

“We wish King Noctis only the best, to help us soon. The night is coming and we need him to succeed!” The platter was placed on the dining table by the balcony.

Ignis walked around the suite. He had asked Gladio and Prompto to guard the hallway. He knew the two of them would probably be able to hear a little of what would happen in the suite, but asking the hotel to clear two whole floors would have been too much of a burden.

If anything, the rooms beneath the suite were cleared.

Ten minutes later the medical team brought Noctis from the hospital. Gladio and Prompto saw how much thinner and paler Noct became in the two weeks.

Ignis had to stand out of the way. He felt around for a clear area using his cane. The only place he could stand freely was the hallway as doctors and nurses carefully monitored Noct as they slowly took out all of his tubes.

As Ignis stood there, he felt a rustle on his leg. He turned, but sensed no breath in front of him. But he knew something was there.

Then he felt something on his ankle. A paw?

Ignis gazed downward and concentrated. Through the medical jargon in the bedroom, the skirmish of the medics, and the beeps of the monitors, he heard it: a dog was panting.

Umbra!

Ignis knelt down slowly. His legs were still rather stiff. He reached out. Even through his gloved hand he felt the clean softness of Umbra’s fur.

“How do you find us, lad?” Ignis smiled. He reached behind Umbra for his pack, as he often saw Noctis do. He felt the worn, but still smooth, binding of the journal.

Umbra whimpered. Ignis knew Umbra was mourning over the loss of his dear lady.

Ignis held the journal to his chest. “I will make sure Noct gets this.”

Umbra placed a paw on Ignis’ knee. He gave him a hug. “There, there.”

Ignis could not tell who was comforting whom. Ignis patted Umbra. With that, the mysterious dog ambled away.

Ignis comically waited for the ding of the elevator, but there was none. Ignis knew he witnessed a miracle that he could not see.

Ignis walked into the suite and placed the journal on the fireplace mantle.

The doctor approached him. “Everything is ready, sir.”

Ignis nodded. “Thank you, doctor. All of you, our thanks.”

“We just don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“I understand.”

The medics hauled all of the medical equipment out of the room and left the floor.

Gladio and Prompto remained.

“He looks so…” Prompto started.

“What? Please describe him for me…” Ignis said.

Prompto let out a sigh. “Peaceful. Like all the other times he sleeps.”

Ignis smiled to himself. Of course Noct would still look peaceful in such a state, Ignis thought.

“But he’s lost a lot of weight. He’s like skin and bones. Got a lot of bruises on his arms from the tubes.” Gladio sighed.

Ignis’ heart sank. My poor king, he cried inside.

Gladio cleared his throat. “So. Whatever needs to be done, get it done. We’ll be on guard duty.”

Ignis nodded. “Make sure you take a plate or two with you.”

Prompto laughed. “Will do!”

Prompto and Gladio dashed for the plates.

Prompto shouted with glee. “Man, there’s enough food for ten people here!”

“Then load up your plates. And take some bottles of the wine.” Ignis smiled. It had been a while since he enjoyed fine cuisine, but he was far from hungry.

As Gladio and Prompto walked to the door, Ignis stopped them. “Remember. No matter what you hear, or think you’re hearing...”

“We know. Don’t enter. We swore.” Gladio finished.

Ignis locked the door after Gladio and Prompto exited.

He walked over to Noct and reached for him.

The first thing he felt was a bare foot. He slid his hand up and felt his ankle. His ankle alone had become thinner.

Ignis moved his hand up Noct’s leg, not to amuse himself over the body of his dear cherished one, but as a blind person trying to understand what was in front of him.

Noctis was in a pair of standard issue shorts provided by the hospital. He was also in a hospital gown.

Ignis felt Noct’s thigh had lost the muscular tone that he felt in the encounter with Human Titan. For a flash, Ignis remembered Noct’s leg draped over his, as he gazed upon the entire landscape of his body.

Ignis shook his head. That was ancient history now.

Ignis continued examining. Noct’s hip joints jutted slightly, his stomach was caved in, his chest was still sturdy, but no longer broad.

Ignis then placed a hand on Noctis’ face. This was what shocked him the most. His chin was sharp, his jawline hard, his cheeks terribly sunken. Ignis ran his fingers lightly over Noct’s eye and felt the trace of the entire socket. This was surely a gaunt face.

Ignis pulled away and searched for Noct’s hand.

Ignis tried to hold back his emotion, but as soon as he felt his fingers touch Noct’s wrist, he couldn’t help but let out a tear. “Oh my prince… I should have been there to protect you!”

Ignis knelt on the ground resting his head on the back of Noct’s hand.

Ignis wiped his tear and draped the flat sheet of the bed over Noct’s body up to his shoulder. “I am here now, Noct. I will never leave your side ever again.”

Ignis sat on the chair, anticipating the arrival of Leviathan.

\- - - - -

Ignis heard an animalistic mastication echoing behind him along with the clattering of dishware and the glugging of liquids.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Judging by the coolness in the air, it was probably evening.

He sat up from his chair and faced towards the noise.

Whatever it was at the table, it was devouring everything on the plates without a care of manners or utensils.

“Leviathan…” Ignis whispered, sleep still in his voice.

The thing was ignoring him. It kept eating.

As Ignis walked to the bed, his feet ran into a pile of sheets that were thrown from the bed.

He picked up his cane, walked closer to the bed and felt the mattress, but Noctis wasn’t there.

Noct was awake. Leviathan was awake and starving.

“Tide Mother…” Ignis started again as he slowly made his way to the table. He adjusted his spectacles. There was no reason to other than out of habit.

“Leviathan!” Ignis shouted.

The chewing stopped.

Noct’s voice rang in a low throaty growl. “They trade an Oracle for a lesser bastard diluted bloodline to speak to a goddess?”

Ignis’ fists clenched. “You are to accept the body of the king and allow him to fulfill his calling!”

“Insects all of you. The goddess gives her mark and you treat her with your instruments that give false life!”

Ignis heard a dish crash on the floor. He stood his ground.

Titan wanted a challenge. Ramuh wanted obedience. Leviathan demanded victory.

“What kind of a mother goddess lays waste the people that worship her? Obstinate. What are you trying to prove other than your pigheadedness?”

Ignis heard something thrown across the room and shatter. It was probably an empty wine bottle.

“Without the other gods, you are nothing.”

Ignis heard the chair creak and the dishware moving. He knew Noct was coming after him.

Ignis held up his cane laterally as Noct pounced on him, clawing at him.

“Leviathan! You made a covenant with the king. Yield!”

Noct hit Ignis in the face, and his glasses flew to the other side of the room.

Noct laughed. “Blind? You’re a blind man? Oh yes. I remember you. I saw your eyes as my waters crashed into them.”

Ignis rolled Noct to the side, mounting his stomach. Noct had lost so much weight and muscle it was easy for Ignis to overpower him.

“I took your sight. Every speck that dared to look back at me as my waves crashed down, I proved to you my grace!”

Noct spat at Ignis’ face. Ignis, unmoved, kept his voice calm. “You did not blind me. You opened my eyes. I see clearly now more than ever.”

Noct tried to wriggle away. Ignis slapped Noct in the face. “Leviathan. You bitch. You have lost. You helped me see my king is the True King. He is the one who will deliver this world from the darkness that will devour even you.”

Noct freed a hand and choked Ignis. Ignis kicked him away, he just didn’t know where.

Ignis tried to listen carefully for what would happen next, but Noct scuffled about, almost slithered.

The first limb he could sense, he lunged and grabbed. It was Noct’s leg, but Noct kicked him with his free foot.

Ignis rolled and propped up with his cane.

Noct charged head on. Ignis swung his cane low at Noct’s bare feet.

Leviathan, in the flesh of a man that had not eaten or moved properly for two weeks, felt the pain.

Noct jumped up and lunged at Ignis, but he was ready this time. Noct’s lighter form was easy to catch.

Ignis shoved him onto the bed, stomach down. He felt the hospital gown open revealing a bare back. Ignis felt the rib cage and spine where hard muscle used to be.

Ignis did not know what compelled him. He unbuckled his belt, pulled it in one swift motion. He swung at Noct’s backside, or what he thought was his backside. His belt landed with a loud thwack. Noct shrieked and struggled. Ignis continued whipping Noct's backside.

After five swings, Ignis paused. He waited for Leviathan to make her next move. But there was none.

Ignis heard heavy breathing. Then he felt Noct’s foot climbing his leg.

Ignis swung again. Noct grunted but again did not move.

Ignis placed a hand on Noct’s bare back. The areas he struck were warm, while the rest was covered in beads of sweat.

Ignis shook his head. He told himself this was not the time to turn back to the carnal lust of the first time he touched Noct’s skin.

“You need him…” Noct hissed.

Ignis took a breath and stepped back.

“And he needs you…”

Ignis gazed all around. He didn’t know what he was supposed to see. Every time he turned his head he thought the light was just around the bend.

He opened his lids. It was a foggy haze of dark and clouds and light. But he saw no shapes. He could not see Noctis.

“I need him, too…” Leviathan sighed. “I needed him to prove to me he had the power and strength of his forbearers. I needed proof that the stars sought for him. That is why I needed him to defeat me. If he could defeat me, as I lay waste to these temporary mortal structures, I knew I could convince him.”

Ignis gazed towards Noct. “Convince him? The King?”

“Aye.” Noctis murmured. “He came to me with such lack of conviction. How can I show the enemy that I can simply hand over my mark to someone so… lacking?”

Ignis understood. Niflheim surrounded Leviathan. Niflheim had no faith in King Noctis. Leviathan needed Niflheim to witness the power of the King of Lucis.

“Leviathan. You cunning little serpent.” Ignis whispered.

Ignis suddenly felt Noct jump onto him. Ignis easily caught him, feeling the thinness of his limbs and the lightness of his frame.

“I preferred when you called me bitch.” Noct kissed him, darting his tongue into Ignis’ mouth.

Noct seemed to climb him, glided, slithered; he really moved like a serpent.

Ignis fell onto the bed with Noct at his side, their mouths still searching for each other.

Ignis opened his lids. The air stung at his eyeballs making them water.

Noct roughly kissed Ignis’ brow, his nose, his cheek, his neck. Noct rolled Ignis onto his back. “Let go,” Noct whispered. Noct threw off his hospital gown.

Ignis ran his hands over Noct’s thinned torso. For a moment Ignis ran in his head the different protein-rich dishes he needed to prepare to build up Noct’s muscles again.

But all thoughts of food and recipes disappeared when Noct started grinding his hips on Ignis’ erection.

Ignis savored the weight and pressure. Even through his trousers he could sense Noct’s hardness budding.

Ignis lifted his gaze upwards, his eyes rolling. Ignis imagined Noct in the flimsy white shorts, sitting over his hip, and moving in a circular motion.

Ignis reached with his long arms to touch Noct’s thigh. He slipped his hand over Noct’s crotch. The frontal opening peeked Noct’s head, soft and tender.

Ignis wrapped his hand around the peeping head. He put a thumb to the tip and rubbed, feeling the light springing of precum. Ignis heard Noct moan. He loved that sound. He sounded as if in pain, but Ignis knew the difference.

If Noct was in pain, he would have ended his moan with a hiss. This time, Noct ended his moan with a breathy exhale.

Noct pulled at Ignis’ shirt, untucking it from his trousers.

Ignis unbuttoned from the collar as Noct unbuttoned from below. Ignis gritted through the pain of his shoulders as he slid the shirt off.

Noct didn’t notice; he started undoing Ignis’ trousers. He tugged both the waistband and shorts down, yanking them down mid-hip, enough to expose Ignis’ fully hard erection.

Noct licked it from the base up to the tip in one swift, wet, slippery stroke, paralyzing him. Noct slobbered over the shaft. After ten good slippery swipes, Ignis grabbed a handful of Noct’s hair to try to pull him away.

Noct ignored it and fought back by licking harder, letting more of his saliva drench him.

Ignis shifted to the edge of the bed, sliding Noct down on his knees, onto the rug.

Ignis pulled Noct’s hair again, directing him to Ignis’ gaze. Ignis stood up, his shorts and trousers plummeting down to his ankles.

Ignis stuck a thumb into Noct's drenched mouth. As he traced it he felt where the lips had dried from dehydration. Noct licked his thumb as Ignis relished the feel of the warm wetness.

“Show me what you got.” Ignis ordered. Leviathan cackled. Ignis firmly put a hand on Noct’s chin, opening his jaw, and stuck the entire length of his erection into Noct’s mouth, plunging it to the back of his neck.

Ignis felt air blowing from Noct’s nostrils onto his loins. Ignis pressed until he heard Noct choke, but made sure to keep feeling for the air from his nose.

Noct ran his hands up along Ignis’ hamstrings and up to his buttocks, squeezing them in rhythm with Ignis’ pumping rhythm.

Ignis started pulling out, thinking it was too much, but Noct grabbed strongly onto his buttocks and pushed him back into his mouth, devouring every inch.

Ignis ran a hand over Noct’s face to get an understanding of the view he longed to see. The top of Noct’s head was still soft with his freeflowing hair moving with the beats of Ignis’ hip, his hairline smeared with sweat while his forehead was beaded with perspiration. The lines of his forehead were crinkled indicating he was looking up at Ignis. His straight eyebrows were raised. His eyes wide open. The gaunt cheeks were throbbing, suckling. Ignis could feel traces of wetness all around Noct’s mouth, slicked and smeared down to his pointed chin.

Noct gagged but still sucked. A rush of delight swept over Ignis as he heard the sound of bubbling and choking, and knowing Noct was taking every bit into him.

Ignis’ mind swam in the bliss of it all. He pulsed faster into Noct’s mouth, the gagging noise matching the beats. Ignis was close.

“I’m going to come…” Ignis said through gritted teeth. “When I come… want you… to suck on the head… hard…”

Ignis’ mind reached for something, his eyes opened upwards, towards the heavens, seeking something: enlightenment, wisdom, a miracle?

Ignis’ mouth began to water and the blood rushed to his face. He let out a short roar as he came. Noct obediently sucked hard on the head, letting all the fluids fill his mouth. Ignis closed his eyes tight as Noct pumped his hand hard on Ignis' shaft.

Ignis fell backwards onto the mattress, disconnecting with Noct. The dust and feathers flew up, landing against his perspired skin. His ankles were still bound by his trousers and boots, but he felt so free at that moment, as if back on top of the cliff with Ramuh, surrounded by mist and cloud.

He didn’t know where Noct went. “Noct… Leviathan?”

“Here.” Noct answered sliding up next to him. Ignis heard the swooshing sound of liquid in a bottle. “Drink.”

Ignis took the bottle of wine. He hadn’t had a single drink of alcohol since a few days before leaving the Crown City. He needed his wits about him all throughout the planning of Noct’s trip to Altissia. After Insomnia fell, he continued his habit of keeping away from alcohol. Ignis took a long gulp directly from the bottle, careful not to spill. Altissian wine was tangy and acidic that would pair well with seafood.

Noct took it away. Ignis lied on the bed, recovering. His joints were still hurting and the scabbing of his scars felt stretched.

Noct slipped into the bed next to Ignis, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Noct nuzzled his nose into Ignis’ neck.

So many different smells wafted from Noctis’ face, triggering Ignis’ nerve endings. He smelled wine, he smelled the oils of braised poultry, roasted vegetables, some sort of pungent cheese, perspiration, medical ointments and his cum.

Ignis took a long deep breath and sat up. He considered putting his trousers back on, but he kicked them off instead. He put his head in his hands.

His body was sore and his head throbbed.

Leviathan slithered to him and draped her arm around his body, pressing her cheek on his bare sweaty back.

Ignis felt Noct’s naked body against his. It should have been a perfect moment in the grand hotel suite in the big bed, just the two of them, nude. But Ignis just wanted to shake her away.

Noct planted kisses all over Ignis’ back. He ran his hands along the different lines of Ignis’ muscles. Ignis flinched. There was still a lot of bruising.

“The King is lucky to have someone as courageous as you,” Noct whispered into his ear.

Ignis didn’t want to hear it. He kissed Noct just to shut Leviathan up. Noct’s breath was terrible. But still, Ignis allowed their tongues to explore each other.

Ignis ran his hands all over Noct's body. He slid a hand onto his buttocks and burrowed through the cheeks. He veered the tip of his middle finger over Noct's hole. Leviathan squirmed.

Ignis sat up against the headboard and pulled Noct onto his lap. Ignis suckled whatever part of Noct's torso was in front of him. He wanted to suck on his nipple, but he was concentrating on his hands. With one arm he held firm Noct's waist. With his other hand he felt around for Noct's mouth. Noct kissed at Ignis' forehead.

In a quick set of motions, Ignis pushed away Noct's face and inserted his finger into Noct's mouth. Noct suckled, drenching it. Then without missing a beat Ignis pulled his finger out of his mouth and dove back down to Noct's bare ass and shoved the sopping finger into Noct.

Noct let out a cry. Ignis shifted forward forcing Noct to push his entire weight onto the finger. But instead of continued cries, Ignis was met with a tone of delight.

Noct rode on the finger, galloping on Ignis' lap, and nestling his head against Ignis' hair.

Noct's back arched back as he cried and moaned in pleasure. Ignis recalled the Hydraean battling Noct, her fins wafting in the seabreeze and her slithering body swaying like the waves as she deafened everyone's ears with her awful screech. Ignis felt Noct's erection throbbing between their stomachs. Noct convulsed. Suddenly, Ignis detected hot sticky wetness smearing between them and a salty scent that reminded him of a beach on a humid day.

Noct loudly exhaled and fell into Ignis' arms. They held their embrace, cheek to cheek, heart to heart.

Ignis withdrew his finger from Noct, that triggered a slight cry from him, and wrapped his arms around his slight waist.

If he had sight and full strength, he knew there was more he and Noct could do together in this dream of a hotel suite. But he was exhausted. As far as he felt, holding Noct's naked body was what he cherished most of everything he experienced with Leviathan.

"I hope I never debase you again," Ignis whispered, but feeling hopeless of it all.

After holding him for a few minutes, Ignis realized Leviathan had fallen into a deep sleep.

Ignis caressed Noct's face. "If only I can see you once more."

Ignis got up and dressed without ceremony.

He drew a bath. Once the temperature was just right, he picked Noctis up from the bed, he was so weightless.

He rested him gently in the tub. “Back into the water for you, Tide Mother.”

Ignis returned to the bedroom and shuffled the bedspread. He picked up Noct’s hospital gown and shorts from the floor.

He made sure the musty smell of sex was undetectable before he called for Gladio and Prompto to help organize the cleanup of the room.

Though the two men saw the destruction of broken plates, bundled bed sheets and obvious signs of scuffling, they thankfully didn’t ask.

As Gladio and Prompto called for room service, Ignis returned to the bathroom.

He washed Noct’s hair, his face. He soaped his body down to his feet with tender care.

This was the best he could do now for his king.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty.”

After Ignis bathed him, he pulled him out of the bath and dried and dressed him.

As he set up the trousers, he felt something metallic in Noct’s trouser pocket.

Ignis picked it up and felt it. The insignia was crown-like. “The Ring of the Lucii?” Ignis gasped. Lunafreya had probably left it in his pocket before she had died.

He dared not touch it. He placed it in the middle of Noct’s palm. Noct immediately clenched his fist as if drawn to it.

Ignis gently carried the lightweight young man into the bedroom. He was so terribly thin.

Gladio and Prompto had gone. Ignis could smell the room was cleaner. The hotel staff worked swiftly.

He laid Noctis onto the bed gently along with Noct and Luna’s journal.

With a sigh, he sat on the chair. He should have felt satisfied from the lustful moment he had with Noct, but he was just relieved it was over. His body hurt. His heart bled.

And just like Titan and Ramuh, Leviathan presented herself, but he could only hear her terrible frightening voice.

“Bloodline of the Oracle fights victoriously for his king. You have been awarded champion. Be his victor until the end. Help him vanquish and conquer his foes.”

Ignis found his dark glasses and placed them over his eyes. He sat in the chair and waited.

As morning broke, Ignis heard a meek voice struggling in bed. He heard the bed cover rolling off and the sound of pained grunting. Ignis knew Noctis was waking.

Ignis peeked over. “Back with us?”

Noctis struggled to find the strength.

Ignis put his hand on the arm of the chair to get his bearings and stood up.

“I’ll tell the others,” Ignis declared in his strongest tone. But immediately gave up the façade. “Thought it may take a bit.”

Ignis heard Noctis gasp. “You’re hurt.”

Ignis played it off easy. He didn’t want to seem hurt and he didn’t want to worry the waking king. “A small sacrifice in the greater battle.”

Noctis was silent. Ignis was glad he didn’t mention his eyes. He turned towards the door to leave.

Then Noctis asked. “And Luna?”

Ignis sighed. He had hoped he could leave before he had to break the news. But someone had to tell him the Oracle was dead. “She has passed.”

Ignis stood there for a moment, his back turned to Noct. Ignis heard Noct gasp and suddenly whimper. Ignis knew when Noct was holding back tears.

Ignis pointed to Noct’s side, hoping the journal was where he left it next to him. “Umbra left that for you.”

Ignis limped away. Before he opened the door, he heard the sound of the journal pages turning and Noct struggling to hold back tears.

He wanted to rush over and hold Noct, but he knew he needed to give him space to mourn on his own.

“I mourn with you, Noct…” Ignis whispered to himself. He heard Noct crying. “And I will help you defeat your enemies. Each and every single one. We will pay them back a hundredfold.”

 

 

 

To be continued…

Next chapter: SHIVA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the release of my first three chapters. I hope I have done the spirit of FFXV Ignis justice in regards to his sense of loyalty and love for his dear friend and king, Noctis. Stayed tuned for Shiva...
> 
> And now if there are 6 Astrals, why are there more than six chapters?? (wink wink)
> 
> Update 2/25/17: Added more "action" with Leviathan and some minor edits.


	4. SHIVA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without warning, Ignis learns Noctis has received the blessing from Shiva. Gentiana reveals to Ignis his greater role in the fight against the Eternal Night.

SHIVA

 

Ignis surveyed the entire street. It was a terribly unfamiliar part of town, but Noct insisted on going outside of Central Crown City to see the sights of the outer boroughs.

Ever since King Regis acquiesced to Prince Noctis’ wishes of living in the city, Ignis had to relinquish many of his own freedoms to mind the teenager outside of the safety of the Citadel. Every evening was the same thing: let’s go explore the city!

Noct wanted to explore areas of town he had only heard about from people or read on blogs. Ignis felt if Noct actually read the newspaper he would not feel so compelled to venture beyond the secure upscale neighborhood of his apartment.

“It’s gotta be here somewhere!” Noct shouted as he studied window after window.

Ignis pulled up the collars of his trench coat and tried to hide his wristwatch. “Noct, we should be getting back to your loft. I have an early Crownsguard meeting and you have to finish your essay.”

Noct brushed him off. “We’ll order carry out. C’mon, Iggy. Didn’t you say you and your uncle do foodie tours around Insomnia all the time?”

Ignis noted shadows darting out from alleyways. “Mostly we make reservations at exclusive restaurants. We hardly ever come out to the other boroughs.”

Ignis stepped closer to Noct. He had hoped the prince would dress a little more subdued while walking around the city, or even in his school uniform, but his discovery of the Insomnia fashion society inspired him to experiment with his style.

Noct was wearing a loudly printed tight tee, a patterned scarf, a yellow snow hat, a pair of gray frayed denim and patent ruby boots that looked more like galoshes to Ignis.

Ignis noticed as of late Noct had his eyebrows professionally groomed like the contemporary magazine trendsetters and started playing around with eyeliner and odd hairstyles. Ignis knew Noct was simply discovering his freedom and the privileges of high society, but he was also King Regis’ eyes and the arm of the Crownsguard outside of the Citadel. He didn’t want to fail anyone.

Ignis noticed the huddling shadows from the alleyways again.

“Noct.” Ignis tried to warn in a subtle tone. “We should head back. I will cook something for us tonight.”

“You’re such a snoozer, Iggy!” Noct growled. “Where’s your sense of fun and adventure? We never just hang.”

“Noct. There are people approaching and it doesn’t look good-” As soon as Ignis grabbed Noct’s sleeve, he shoved him away.

“Get off me!” Noct shouted. “Quit being such a snob and let loose for a change!”

As Noct stormed off, Ignis stood under the lamplight and adjusted his glasses. He noticed the shadows retreating.

Am I being a snob? Ignis thought to himself. He never considered himself above any station, especially since he was in service to royalty.

He watched Noct storm away.

I’m the last person in the world he wants to be with, Ignis resolved. He thought about the camaraderie between King Regis and Clarus Amicitia, and even Cor Leonis. Ignis felt someday he should be like the longtime friends of King Regis, sharing the burdens of duty and reminiscing of adventures long past. After almost ten years minding after Noct, they were still far from friends.

Ignis put his hands in his pocket and followed Noct.

Ignis suddenly felt alarmingly cold and dazed. He closed his eyes, the darkness swelling around him. 

“Hey!” Ignis heard Noct echoing from the distance. His voice sounded like it was shivering.

Ignis felt his body tensed from immense cold. He was no longer standing in the street in Insomnia. He felt his body lying atop hard metal flooring. Did I fall asleep on the ground? He wondered.

“Wake up.” Noct continued, still shivering.

Ignis felt himself become incrementally warmer. He opened his eyes and saw blackness.

What happened to the street lamp? He thought. Where was Noct?

Ignis realized it was just a memory.

He was actually in the train headed towards Niflheim’s capital. He remembered he, Gladio and Noct just fought several daemons outside the train. When they returned inside the absolute chill of the air took his breath away.

The last thing Ignis remembered was feeling monumental coldness surrounding him. It was a coldness that pierced directly into his bones putting him immediately into slumber. He remembered he didn’t fall to the ground; he simply slid off the chair compelling him to sleep. Then rapidly the blackness became blacker.

Ignis kept hearing Noct shivering. He heard Gladio groaning faintly. “The hell happened?”

“Noct.” Ignis shook his head and pushed himself off the floor. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Noct shuddered.

One of Ignis’ shoulders felt very stiff from the cold.

“I saw the Glacian.” Noct continued.

Ignis didn’t process what Noct had just said. Glacian? Did he mean the corpse of Shiva in the mountains outside? Or the actual astral Goddess of Ice?

“It’s okay, she’s gone now.” Noct said.

Ignis paused. Did Noct receive the Mark of the Glacian?

Ignis took deep breaths to allow the warmth to retake his body. He heard Gladio do the same. Ignis didn’t expect for Noct to undergo another ritual and forge a covenant with another god. Their current plan was to go and find Prompto.

Ignis was in a daze. What just happened with Noct?

Did he fight her? Ignis thought. This was the first of the gods where Ignis did not witness their power.

Ignis wanted to ask several questions, but Noct ordered them to check on the drivers of the train.

Ignis felt Gladio’s hand on his arm, nudging him away. “You good?”

Ignis rubbed the part of his shoulder that still felt freezing. “Yes. I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Gladio led Ignis away as if in a rush. Ignis kept listening for Noct. Noct seemed to just want to sit and remain there in the middle of the empty train aisle.

As Gladio closed the door of the car, Ignis faintly heard Noct’s voice gasp. “Luna?”

Gladio and Ignis walked away slowly. Only Ignis, with his heightened sense of hearing, could hear his prince’s voice crying on the other side.

“It’s so hard,” Ignis heard him crying. “Guess it was hard for you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

Ignis knew Noct was thinking of Lunafreya.

Ignis heard Gladio pause and sigh.

“What is it?” Ignis asked thinking Gladio saw something.

“So…” Gladio mumbled. “If Noct saw the Glacian, and received the mark…”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and sighed. “You have the same concern.”

He heard Gladio pacing. There was nervousness in his mannerisms.

Gladio groaned. “Look. Whatever you need to do…”

Gladio paused. Ignis kept his head down. “In time I will explain.”

He heard the Sworn Shield hit something. He probably punched the wall, Ignis thought.

Gladio sighed. “I’ll go check on Biggs and Wedge. I’ll watch them. Just… call when it’s over.”

Ignis heard Gladio storm away. He thought about the unfairness of keeping a great secret from someone who was just as concerned for Noctis as he had been for several years.

As much as his heart and body yearned for Noct, Ignis was far from wanting to confront another astral. He grew to hate these encounters. He even resented what he experienced with Ramuh.

The outpouring of his deepest feelings for Noctis could no longer be contained after his time with the Fulgurian. Ignis was once content and at peace being Noct’s advisor, even cooking and cleaning up after him. There was no going back now for Ignis Scientia. He pledged his life and body for the King, and now his heart and soul. 

Ignis didn’t know what to expect from the Glacian.

He remembered pictures of her giant corpse in the mountains surrounding Gralea keeping the landscape in perpetual winter. She fought valiantly against the Imperial forces only to be defeated by their magitek.

If Noct received the Mark of the Glacian, then what is that astral body in the wilderness causing the neverending snowstorm? Ignis wondered.

Ignis felt his way back to the door of the train car where they left Noctis. Before he opened the door, he heard Noct shouting in frustration.

“Where is he?”

Ignis immediately opened the door and heard the familiar voice of Ardyn Izunia.

“The little gunman’s a short shot away.”

“Where?” Noct asked in anger. Ignis could hear trembling in Noct’s voice.

Ardyn continued. “Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you. And you might even find your Crystal.”

Ignis held fast, ready to attack.

Ardyn stepped forward. “With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it.”

Ardyn approached towards Ignis. Noct could be heard still shivering.

“Off you go then,” said Ardyn. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friend.”

Ignis heard a mild click and a sudden buzzing that echoed in the back of his ears. It was a faint rumble that Noct didn’t seem to notice.

Ignis heard Noct breathing heavily and his footsteps fumbling.

Ignis then felt the presence of Ardyn directly in front of him.

“The effects are already taking a hold of him.” Ardyn smirked.

Ignis stood his ground. “Just what is your gain? If you want us dead then kill us already.”

Ardyn chuckled. “You were always a confident man. But you are even more self-assured now blind than you were before you faced the Archaean.”

Ignis clenched his fists.

Ardyn circled him. “Have you been enjoying the pleasures of the flesh? The pleasures of your beloved king’s body?”

Ignis was unmoved by Ardyn’s snide remarks. “Four gods have blessed him. He is surely the King of Kings. I am his servant and will remain his servant for the rest of my life.”

“So elegant. So poetic.” Ignis felt Ardyn touch his face. “You are even more handsome now with that scar on your face.”

Ignis struck at Ardyn’s hand. “When my king fulfills his destiny, you will answer for your actions and be repentant of all your transgressions.”

“That was not very Oracle of you, Iggy.” Ardyn chuckled. “Even the real Oracle forgave me before she bled out and died.”

Ignis gritted his teeth.

“It’s no wonder legions gave their hearts for Lunafreya.” Ardyn paced in front of Ignis. “Including your king.”

Ardyn walked passed Ignis. “Perhaps if you weren’t such a burden your king will have a better chance at fulfilling his calling.”

Ignis stood still, trying to shake off the taunting he received. All presence of Ardyn disappeared behind him; no closing of doors, no footsteps, no breath.

Ignis wondered what kind of black magic Ardyn was using. It was no magic he had ever heard of outside of the medieval texts.

Ignis fumed; his chest was in flames after listening to Ardyn.

Ignis listened for Noct. He walked toward the heavy stammered breathing.

“Shiva.” Ignis pointed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ignis heard continued breathing from one of the train seats.

“What do you want? Water? Food? A fucking?” Ignis cut. Just a short time ago saying words like that, even to Titan, would have made him blush. The admonishments and rebuke poured out of him easily now.

Still no answer.

Ignis groaned. “If you will not answer then yield to the king and accept his body.”

Still no answer.

Ignis stepped closer to Noct. “Are you hearing a word? Yield and let us be done with this!”

Ignis suddenly felt a soft hand touch his back. Ignis gasped and turned around. He felt nothing but coldness in the air. “Ardyn, is that you?”

Whatever was in front of him stepped gently towards him and touched his face. It was a woman’s hand. The skin was of dry softness but had no scent or temperature.

“Oh Pillar. Oh Servant. Oh Champion. Your mourning king calls to you in his time of need.” The voice was feminine, mysterious, ethereal and delicate.

“Gentiana…” Ignis stammered and fell to his knees. “I allowed the Antagonizer to confound me. Please forgive me.”

Gentiana touched his head. “It is not my forgiveness you should seek. Your king pleads for your aid.”

Ignis turned and sat next to Noctis. He reached to him and noticed Noct was breathing heavily, his hands clenched on his lap and his perspiring head pressed against the icy window.

“Shiva is losing her coldness,” he realized as he touched Noct’s fevered forehead.

Ignis tried to search for the opening to the window. “Does this open? Damn!”

Ignis ran his hands over the edges to see if there was a latch. “Please. Gentiana. Will you help me? Is there a way to open these windows?”

She touched his shoulder. “Do not let her retreat back into her snow.”

Ignis shook his head. Everything was a nuisance. His exasperation flooded him. “I don’t understand. How can I do that? How can I do that? How? How?”

Ignis slumped onto the chair next to Noct. His frustration kept him from even wanting to touch Noct. “I don’t understand how I am supposed to help him like this. I am nothing if not a burden now. I can’t do this anymore! I’m worthless.”

Ignis bent down on the ground and grabbed at Gentiana’s legs. Tears rushed out of his eyes. “I love him. I love him desperately. But I am the last person he needs.”

Gentiana nestled next to him and held him in her arms. “Highest you are in his heart. Help the king with all of your spirit.”

He tugged at her cloak like a child begging his mother for help. “Please. I am devoid of the strength the king deserves. I am but a fragment. My heart is too wounded. I pain to gaze once more upon his face. Please. Will the gods grant me this miracle?”

Her gentle hands brushed the hair from his forehead. “Quick are you to forget your powers?”

Powers? Ignis thought. “What powers? Am I an Oracle then?”

Gentiana leaned forward and kissed his head. “You have blood of a forgotten disgraced oracle, but you are not an oracle. You have a calling greater than bloodline.”

She took his hand and helped him stand up. She turned him around facing Noct and placed her hands over his eyes.

“Your sight I can not heal, but my sight shall I loan.”

Even before his mind wrapped around the strange words she had just uttered, Ignis blinked and promptly, unanticipatedly, saw light. He saw color. He saw form. He saw his reflection before him on the window of the train.

His heart skipped. He shifted his gaze, but his sight did not move with his eyes.

It was the sensation of staring at a theatre screen watching through the artist’s point of view; he was at the mercy of the cameraman.

In the window, he saw his reflection standing next to the beautiful Messenger. Ignis was seeing.

“The gods are gracious,” Ignis sobbed, the near childlike gasps croaked out of him. He had never heard himself cry in his life. He approached the window and placed his palm over his reflection.

Gentiana looked towards Noct.

Ignis saw Noct’s eyes closed, in a state of delirium. He was sweating. The area of the window where his head was pressed against was melting condensation. His cheeks were flushed.

Ignis tripped as he approached Noct. He saw his own self stumbling in the aisle. He was still gauging how to move while seeing through someone else’s eyes.

Ignis helped Noct take off his jacket. He picked up a magazine from the floor and fanned him.

Gentiana kept her gaze upon the two men.

As far as Ignis was concerned, he was still blind but experiencing a dream; an out of body experience of sorts. His heart was filled with gratitude seeing Noctis’ face again.

“Help her understand warmth.” Gentiana whispered.

It was a bizarre sensation. He studied himself. Behind his dark spectacles he saw a slight scarline on his right eyebrow, bridge of his nose and his lower lip. He had felt them. They felt small, but didn’t realize until now how prominent they appeared.

It was his left eye that stirred him horribly. A wound the size of half a hand palm covered his entire socket. He turned away and closed his eyes, but Gentiana kept her gaze upon him.

Ignis reached and covered her eyes. “I beg of you. Please turn your eyes only on him.”

Gentiana glanced at Noctis. “The wounds of the flesh are but temporary. The divine powers within you are stronger than ever.”

Ignis purposefully ignored her. He saw Noctis having trouble breathing, sweat dripping down his temples. He reached and held him.

Noct opened his eyes. Ignis saw they were the color of silver and violet from the whites to the pupils; Shiva’s snowy crystal eyes.

Ignis saw Noct’s eyes watering, in pain. He put one arm behind Noct’s head, propping him closer.

Ignis didn’t know what grieved him more: seeing Noctis in pain or knowing Noctis was staring into his eyes and being unable to see them up close.

“I don’t want to see me help him.” Ignis bowed his head. It was a common affect now for him to keep his chin and gaze down. “I only want to see him.”

“You must confront your truth as I am confronting mine.” Gentiana whispered.

Ignis looked up. “Yours?”

“My new birth in the body of our king.”

Ignis looked at her, or more rather, saw himself stare towards her sightline. “Goddess Shiva?”

“Long have I protected the Oracle from darkness. A Messenger would not have been enough to guard her. So long as I was with her, the Usurper kept away.” Gentiana turned to the window to allow Ignis to see her better through their reflections.

“And now you are here to protect me?” Ignis asked.

“No. You are not an oracle. Oracles have now ceased to exist in this world.” Gentiana was still and calm, staring at their reflection.

Ignis reached to her. “Then what am I?”

Gentiana smiled. “A small fire once sparked, the first of its like, never before seen by the heavenly realms or the earthly plane, thousands of years ago. Unlike the fire birthed by the Pyreburner to rule the night, this fire was created from the great Light. The Infernian challenged his fire to be greater than the spark. The small fire was birthed in man, growing brighter and stronger with each incarnation. These men and women were heroes of their ages. They were unrelated by blood, but by the fire of light in their hearts. This fire was ordained to expel the fire of the dark. Thus, Ifrit, created a gulf between heaven and men with the scourge. This fire of light became lost to the world, no longer able to return to our realm.”

Is she implying the fire is in me? He thought. Ignis tried to look away, but his gaze was her gaze, staring at his reflection in the window.

“But upon each rebirth, the flames grew stronger and brighter. The Pyreburner did all to bring calamity upon those graced by this flame. To combat the heavens, he birthed his own weapon. He gave immense healing abilities to a powerful Oracle that cured those ravaged by the scourge.”

Ignis shook his head. “Ifrit created a powerful Oracle, a great Healer, to fight the same scourge he brought upon the world? Why would he do such a thing?”

Gentiana continued. “For an Oracle to cure one of the scourge is to absorb the darkness unto their soul. This Oracle was of the line of Lucis.”

Ignis concentrated thinking back on the history of Lucis. “A Lucian king that was an Oracle? I have never heard of such a person ever existing.”

She nodded. “For the Crystal’s powers to be wielded, the line of the Kings of Light must remain clean of darkness. The Pyreburner knew this. He used the laws of the heavens and the fickle hardened hearts of man to separate this Oracle from his birthright. He was banished for another king to rise and the line to live on. Thus was the blemish of Lucis.”

Ignis understood. “That’s why we have never heard of this Oracle.”

Gentiana continued. “Now began the heavenly battle between Fire of Night and Fire of Light. This Oracle became the Accursed with vengeance ruling his heart. With each new incarnation of the Fire of Light, the Accursed and the Infernian sought relentlessly. But never did the Fire of Light ever blot.”

Ignis knew where the story was headed, but he didn’t want to accept that the fire was within him. “Please, Shiva. Do not continue.”

She turned to him, forcing him to stare at himself. “Have you forgotten who you are?”

Ignis turned his head away so she was only seeing his back. “I have no fire in me. I am just a servant. Handpicked to dote on the prince. I was just a little boy with a checkered background relating to a bastard line of an Oracle.”

Gentiana reached to him and touched his face. “The little spark found its way back to its source of light. The Oracle Lunafreya saw this. Hence the start of her perilous quest.”

Ignis pushed her hand away. “Stop. I am nobody. I am a bodyguard that picked up after this boy.”

Gentiana smiled. “You are the final torchbearer of the little spark’s journey. Help the king find his way.”

Gentiana closed her eyes, surrounding Ignis with darkness again.

The sound of the train drifted behind his ears until it became white noise. The only sound that enveloped him was Noct’s labored breathing.

“Ignis!” Noct’s voice echoed from the distance, heavily panting as if he was running from something.

Ignis opened his eyes. He was back in Insomnia again standing on the sidewalk under the lamplight. Noct had stormed off down a few blocks and he lost sight of him.

Ignis thought perhaps Noct found the restaurant.

“Ignis!” Noct shouted again.

Ignis knew his prince. It was not the tone of excitement. Noctis was in danger.

Ignis dashed down the sidewalk, tracking the prince’s voice.

“Noct!” He shouted. “Where are you?”

“Ignis!” He heard again, still far away. Ignis raced down the block.

He heard the sound of trash cans toppling and pained shouts. Ignis focused on the source of the noise. He heard it echoing down a wide alleyway. He dove into the darkness.

There he saw Noct surrounded by four men with what looked like clubs or pipes. Noct was on the ground with his hands up.

Ignis knew Noct was still green in combat fighting. He was only used to controlled environments using scenarios set up by Gladio or practice dummies that never fought back.

The four figures taunted Noct, berated him about being in the wrong part of town, and gibed him about his fashion.

Ignis saw Noct had a bruise on his head and a cut on his lip. His yellow snow hat and printed scarf were gone. Noct tried to get up but he grunted from the pain in his knee.

“Oh, a little rod to the knee hurt the fashion model?” One of the figures teased.

Ignis realized Noct did indeed put up a fight. The anger in him raged. How dare they attack the prince of this realm? Ignis fumed.

Ignis conjured his staff and leapt over the four men to stand before Noct. Ignis swung a full circle forcing them to jump back.

“Ignis!” Noct tried to get up but he had pain in his ribs.

“Can you stand?” Ignis asked, careful not to say Noct’s name in front of the attackers.

“Trying!” Noct grunted his hand on his side.

“Side pocket.” Ignis said. “My overcoat.”

Noct reached into Ignis’ coat pocket and found a small vial of healing potion. The four men didn’t seem to notice.

They chuckled at Ignis. “Well what have we here? Another fancy pants. Guess we’re in the money today boys.”

Noct cracked the vial and allowed the serum to take effect.

Ignis hoped the vial he brought along was enough. One of the men approached, but Ignis swung his staff. “Just let us go and we won’t call the authorities.”

“He talks fancy, too!” Another one scoffed.

“Lucius. Can you stand?” Ignis trusted Noct would understand why he was calling him by a different name.

Noct stood up, dazed, but at least he was up.

One of the men on the far side lunged at them with his club, but Ignis swiftly dodged him and swung one blow to the side of his head and jabbed at the knee cap. He dropped his club and writhed in pain.

The laughing amongst the men stopped.

Ignis refocused and nudged at Noct. “Lucius. Go.”

Noct scrambled and ran to the opening of the alleyway.

The men circled Ignis. He wanted to keep them in the alleyway to allow Noct ample chance to run. He knew it would hinder them from jumping him at the same time.

The three charged at him. Ignis immediately jabbed his staff into the throat of the one in the middle. He leapt backwards forcing the two on the side to bump into each other.

Ignis could tell they were not skilled fighters in any shape.

Noct stood for a few seconds at the opening of the alleyway watching Ignis fight the men off. Ignis noticed and yelled at him to go.

Noct ran off into the street. Ignis continued holding his ground, tripping the men as soon as they got their bearings. He hit each of them on the head rendering all of them unconscious.

Ignis took the chance to run after Noct.

But he heard something curious; the clanging of steel and Noct shouting again. As soon as he came out into the clearing, he saw Noct hadn’t gone far. He was in a battle with someone.

Ignis focused and saw Noct had conjured his sword and was fighting off another man wielding a pair of ornate daggers. This man was surely much more skilled than the four men in the alleyway.

Was this an ambush? Ignis wondered.

He was about to shout Noct’s name, but remembered to use the alternate name.

Noct was kicked to the ground.

“Lucius!” Ignis leapt and swung his staff.

The man dodged promptly. Ignis noticed Noct had several bleeding cuts on his arms. Ignis held up his staff and hovered over Noct.

“Lucius, are you all right?” Ignis panted.

The man with the pair of daggers chuckled. “Lucius? I thought he was Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis.”

Ignis darted a look at the man. He studied him. He was well dressed in a dark gray suit. He was as tall and slim as Ignis. He was probably a decade older and had a sinister but urbane look about him.

He noticed a golden band around his arm as well as a flame-shaped pin on his lapel. Ignis knew it was the crest of a Lucian underworld faction that painted the monarchy as a fascist dictatorship under the Caelum Family.

Ignis stood his ground. “You’re a soldier of the Kindler Bloc.”

The man held up his daggers. They were golden and the hilt had knuckle protectors in the shape of flames. “And you are a slave of that so-called sovereign family.”

Noct took a breath and tried to stand up. “Ignis…”

Ignis put his hand back. “Highness. Stay behind me.”

The man chuckled. “Highness? Is that term still tossed around?”

Noct grunted over the deep cuts on his arms.

“To get to the prince you will have to get through me.” Ignis said holding up his staff.

Noct tugged at him. “Ignis, no. Don’t risk your life over me! Just go!”

The man twirled his dagger in his hand. “For once I think a citizen of this country should listen to a member of the royal family. Come now, man. You’re an intelligent, capable one. We can use someone like you in the Bloc.”

Ignis stood his ground. “My duties are to his Majesty and his family. I defend the line of kings that uphold the Crystal.”

The man pointed a dagger at Noct. “This family has played with the lives of the citizens of this country for thousands of years and for what? To be cornered by the Empire? It’s because of slaves like you that push these master illusionists into thinking magic is the solution for all our troubles.”

Ignis held up his staff . “I pledge my life to peace. To the future to come of a life free from the darkness. The Kings of Lucis are our only hope.”

Ignis’ staff disappeared and was replaced with his pair of dirks.

Noct grabbed Ignis’ shoulder. “Ignis. Don’t do this! Not for me!”

The man laughed. “Let me help you fulfill your pledge then.”

They both charged at each other.

The man was aggressive and flashy. Ignis was nimble and swift.

Noct tried to run over, but the pain of his cuts were too overwhelming. He put pressure over one of the more troubling wounds.

The man clearly had the upperhand, but Ignis trained to defend as a Crownsguard against all types of fighting styles.

The man made several cuts into Ignis’ coat. The coat clearly hindered Ignis’ movement, but also protected him. Ignis’ goal was to maintain and hopefully tire out the seasoned fighter.

He had no elixir on his person. He had only brought the single vial that Noctis used in the alleyway.

Just then, Ignis and Noctis saw the same four men from the alleyway creep out into the open. Ignis knew if the four attacked along with the dagger-wielder, all would be lost.

Noctis conjured his broadsword.

“Highness, no! Please, just run!” Ignis shouted.

Noct didn’t listen. But to Ignis’ surprise, Noct didn’t charge. He warped.

Ignis re-focused on his knife fight. Their arms crisscrossed and Ignis held him down.

Ignis looked up and watched Noct warp attack and hit the men with the clubs. Noct had only just begun warp training, but he was already warping at a faster speed than some of the Glaives.

Ignis shouted instructions. “Noct. Execute Cyan 2 on the closest one now. Then warp point. Then Cyan 4!”

Noct warped and hit the hilt on the head of the closest man. The man was clearly knocked out cold. Then Noct warped to the top of a lamppost and waited out.

Ignis’ challenger began elbowing him, but Ignis head butted back, cracking one of the lenses of his glasses.

Ignis couldn’t hold off long enough to watch Noct. The knife fighting resumed. Ignis threw off his coat. The early cuts on his arms were slight thanks to the thickness of his coat.

Ignis saw Noct at the corner of his eye hanging on at the warp point, allowing his magic energy to replenish itself.

Ignis knew he had to be aggressive now, no matter what. He charged trying to force his opponent to defend himself. But his opponent was too skilled.

He dodged Ignis with great speed over his head and slashed at his shoulder. Ignis felt his skin open. But he had to keep holding on.

Their knives met again, clashing blade to blade. The flurry of their sharp weapons echoed in the darkness of the street.

Ignis finally made a few blows to the chest and shoulder of his opponent. But his opponent was unmoved. For every single cut Ignis made, he answered back multiple more times.

As the pain of the cuts finally reached his mind’s eye, Ignis dropped to a knee. But then he heard it. Three painful shouts. He turned and saw Noct warping out after executing what Ignis instructed: three fast single warp strikes to each head.

Noct stumbled against the wall, visibly drained of energy and from the pain of his earlier attack.

The man also took a knee, but not for the same reasons Ignis dropped. He was eye level with him. “You’re good, kid. Got a lot of fire in you. But you could be greater. Be a part of our Kindler Bloc. Help us burn this kingdom down so we can start anew, with no Crystal to lean on and no king holding our lives ransom!”

Ignis saw the blood from his wounds trickle to the ground. “The fire in me is greater than the lot of you in your wretched Bloc. Someday your Bloc will be forgotten while the line of Lucis burns on.”

Ignis felt the blood rush to this head. He felt dizzy and nearly fell over.

“I guess I have no choice.” The man stood up and held up his daggers. “I’m sorry you’ll never lay your eyes on your precious prince again.”

The man charged, but was sharply bashed on the side of the head. Noct warp struck sending the man off balance. Noct was pale and exhausted. He held up his sword.

The man smiled and connected his daggers against the sword. “Are you protecting your honor, Mr. Caelum? Or, don’t tell me, are you protecting your bodyguard?”

Noct stood in a fighting stance. “Your fight’s with me. Not my friend.”

“Friend?” The man picked himself up from the ground. “Course you think someone who dotes on you, protects you and serves you is your friend. What do you know about friendship and the well-being of another when you’re surrounded by listless drones that do as you and your father say?”

Noct swung his sword. The man dodged.

Ignis tried to reach for Noct, but he was getting too dizzy. “Don’t… Noct…”

Thanks to the length of his sword, Noct was able to dodge many of the dagger strikes.

“You will always be in danger!” The man shouted as he attacked Noct. “Putting your people, I mean, your friends, in danger.”

Noct didn’t answer. He kept swinging his sword and warping whenever he saw the dagger.

“How many more sons and daughters of Lucis must put their lives on the line for you and your daddy?” The man timed Noct’s warps perfectly and managed to land a tricky hit on Noct’s back. He also landed an elbow on Noct’s head.

Noct fell to the ground, unmoving, blood dripping from his temple and nose.

Ignis rushed with his staff and pushed the man away. Ignis hovered over Noct and held up the staff. He knew he was going to lose consciousness soon. He had lost far too much blood and expended a great deal of energy.

Ignis touched Noct on the head. “Your servant may fall, my prince, but you will live on. Bring the light back into the world. I will see you in another life…”

The man twirled his dagger, the sharp edges glistening from the lamp lights. They almost looked like stars. The stars on his dagger shined greater than the stars that shined over Insomnia.

Ignis felt compelled to look up and see the stars before he died. Even though it was night, there were no stars to be seen, no thanks to the blinding light pollution of the Crown City. Ignis ran his fingers through Noct’s hair.

“Ignis?” Noct whispered.

The world turned black. Ignis fell on top of Noct, his head landing on the asphalt.

“Ignis!” He heard his name being called in the distance by a familiar voice. It was Noct once again calling for his friend.

Ignis opened his eyes to the oblivion, allowing the spirits of the heavenly realms take hold of him. But he felt great pain all over his body.

“Ignis!” He heard Noct shout again. Ignis blinked.

“He’s coming to!” A deeper male voice shouted. “I think the elixir is taking hold.”

Ignis blinked and blinked. The surroundings were surely not some heavenly realm. Perhaps this was a hellish plane? Ignis thought.

“Ignis!” Noct screamed into his ear.

Ignis’ eyes shot open. “Enough Noct! I didn’t go deaf!”

Ignis saw Noct’s dried blood over his face. “Ignis. Gods, you’re okay.”

Ignis smiled. He looked over and saw Cor Leonis standing with his samurai sword. The four men in the alleyway were being hauled away by police. Ignis looked around.

Crownsguard were everywhere, cordoning off the street and blocking photographers.

“What happened to our knife wielder?” Ignis asked.

Noct cleared his throat and pointed his nose. Ignis looked in the general direction.

A body laid lifeless, matching daggers resting on the ground next to it. A large pool of blood formed underneath him.

“Cor came with the cavalry as soon as you went out.” Noct said. Ignis noticed Noct’s arms were covered in blood, but the cuts were completely healed over; very likely due to the use of an elixir.

“It’s a good thing you set the emergency beacon when you did,” Cor said as he helped Ignis sit up.

Ignis remembered he paged the emergency code as soon as he had heard Noct call out to him from down the street.

“The Bloc guy wouldn’t back down. Cor laid into him.” Noct said.

Ignis tried to get up but he was immediately out of breath.

“Hey, take it easy. You do know who you just fought off?” Cor asked.

“From his lapel pin he was part of the Kindler Bloc.” Ignis shook his head. There was blood everywhere on his body, but he saw his cuts were healed over.

“He was Prospero Ogon.” Cor said grimly.

Ignis gasped. “Prospero Ogon… the only brother of the Bloc’s leader…”

“And the deadliest fighter of the entire faction underworld that hate the Royal Family.” Cor motioned for the medics to bring along the stretcher.

“So we were being targeted.” Ignis allowed the medics to place him on the stretcher.

Cor held up his arm showing bloody slash marks. “And you held him off.”

“I’m just glad you are all right, Highness,” Ignis whispered, patting Noct on the hand.

Noct took his hand and squeezed it taking Ignis by surprise. Ignis glanced over and smiled.

Noct lowered his head. “Ignis… I’m…”

Ignis interrupted him. “I put you in grave danger tonight, Your Highness.”

Noct looked confused. “What?”

“I should have immediately escorted you back… home…” Ignis felt dizzy. A light shined into his eye. He saw Noct had hung his broken glasses on the collar of his shirt, blood stained on the rim.

“Iggy?” Noct shook at him.

“He lost a lot of blood…” Cor’s voice echoed as Ignis drifted back into the darkness.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis exited the meeting room, exhausted after three hours of briefing with the royal council.

He was admonished for going against his judgments while walking an unknown part of the city without added security and putting the prince at risk. Ignis decided not to mention that it was Noctis who dismissed the other guards and wanted to venture out into the city.

As punishment he was to serve extra shifts in the kitchens and run extra drills with the Crownsguard cadets for the next six weeks.

Ignis’ wounds were completely healed but his glasses were nowhere to be found.

As he was about to enter the elevator, he heard Cor call to him. He turned around only to be met with both Cor and King Regis.

Ignis gulped and immediately bowed. “Your grace.”

“Ignis.” King Regis smiled as he approached him. He had just recently begun using a cane to aid in his mobility several months ago. The once youthful face of the king was rapidly aging season to season.

Though the Marshal and the king were merely five years apart in age, they appeared more like a father and son.

“At ease, Ignis,” Cor said.

As he stood tall, Ignis noticed Cor was carrying a thin velvet box.

“Ignis. Protocol and bureaucracy required of me to penalize you as a Crownsguard member.” Regis rested both of his hands on his cane. “But, you must know you are more than just a guard to me and my son. And what you did went beyond obligation and duty.”

Ignis lowered his eyes and kept his attention on the ornate cane. “Your Majesty is being too generous with your words. I am simply relieved Prince Noctis is well.”

Regis smiled as he noticed Ignis’ attention on his cane. “Pay no mind to this cane. It is merely another extension of me now; another weapon in my arsenal.”

Regis walked to the window overlooking Insomnia. “Noctis learned a difficult lesson last night. It was the only way he could learn. I was but his age when Cor and Clarus did the same thing you did for me.”

Cor chuckled.

Ignis kept his eyes downward focusing only on the cane. “My duty was to protect the prince…”

“Ignis,” Regis interrupted him. “I have watched the two of you together for over ten years. He may not show it, but you mean a great deal to him.”

Ignis didn’t know what to say. He bowed again as low as possible before the benevolent king.

Cor stepped forward. “You were the one that finally got Noct to awaken his warp abilities. Noct told us you shouted combat instructions and he listened. And according to intelligence, you sent a ripple effect through the underworld.”

Ignis shook his head. “But Marshal, you were the one who pacified the Bloc leader’s brother.”

Regis put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder indicating for him to lift his head.

“You were their main target. Noct was collateral damage. For you to stand up against the Ogon brother made the different underworld factions realize there still are truly loyal subjects of the king in this country.” Cor held open the velvet box.

Ignis immediately recognized Prospero Ogon’s daggers.

The gold plating was removed to reveal a silver façade. The designs of the flames were reshaped into what looked like wings. An older Caelum family crest was added to the hilt.

Cor handed the box to Ignis.

“Marshal?” Ignis was shocked.

“Ignis.” Regis smiled. “Please accept these daggers as a gift from me to you. Please do not refuse. I already had them bound to Noctis to bestow upon you at any time you need them.”

Ignis looked at the ornate dagger. “Are these the wings of Bahamut?”

“No.” Regis said. “Wings of the Phoenix. For it was born from the ashes of the Kindler Bloc, cleansed and renewed, into the arms of an uncorrupted and just defender.”

Ignis was speechless. “Your Majesty…”

Ignis stared into the generous and kind face of King Regis. His vision was blurred due to the loss of his spectacles, but he could still see the radiant light emitting from the great king.

“Your Majesty…” Ignis closed his eyes.

“Your Majesty…” echoed his voice in the dark recesses of his mind’s eye.

He opened his eyes again, but the face of Regis had disappeared.

He was back on the train headed to Gralea seated with Gentiana staring at the sad and pure face of Noctis, suffering in his body, both hot and cold.

“Your Majesty!” Ignis uttered as he saw himself once again, through the eyes of Gentiana.

Ignis wrapped his arms around the feverish Noctis. “Majesty. Noctis…”

The silvery violet eyes of Shiva wept as Noctis was held in Ignis’ arms.

“Cleansed and renewed.” Gentiana spoke in her alluring and thoughtful voice.

Ignis kissed Noct on his temple.

“Do you not remember?” Gentiana asked.

Noct cried out in pain, sweat dripping like a waterfall from his scalp, his hair matted against his forehead.

Ignis tried desperately to cool him down. He reached down and pulled the young man’s shirt over his head. Beads of sweat drenched Noct’s chest and stomach.

Ignis fanned him with the little magazine, but it was of little use.

Frustrated, he threw the magazine down and lifted Noct up from his seat. He was limp in his arms.

Ignis pressed Noct’s bare back against the window. Noct was about to slump back down, but Ignis caught him in an embrace, keeping him against the chill of the glass.

The glass fogged, condensation dripping all around the shape of the young king. Noct look relieved, a smile forming on his face. He stared into Ignis’ eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“No…” Gentiana said. “You are giving her what she wants. You must provide her what she needs. Feel him.”

Ignis looked through Gentiana’s eyes. Noctis was smiling and seemed to relish in the coldness. But something did not seem right.

Ignis tried to look closer, but he couldn’t grasp what he was seeing through the illusion of Gentiana’s gaze. He needed to return to his reality.

He looked towards Gentiana. “Close your eyes…” It was as if he was telling himself to do so.

She complied.

Darkness surrounded him once more. He fully felt himself there in the presence of Noctis, instead of watching from a few feet away.

He felt the touch of Noctis against his body. Ignis concentrated and allowed his other senses to heighten again.

Though he saw Noctis smiling and seeming content when he had Gentiana’s sight, he realized Noctis was physically unwell; shivering, breathing heavily, growing more and more feverish.

Ignis was immediately aware that he was harming Noct more than he was helping him. This was Shiva, the Ice Queen, manifesting into the body of a human being. Humans were not meant to withstand the cold against their bare skins.

Ignis pulled Noct away from the window. He felt him protest, pushing Ignis and trying to reach for the window again.

Ignis pulled harder, falling into the seats on the opposite aisle. Noct pressed his head into Ignis’ shoulder, weeping.

Ignis stroked his hair, wet to the touch, but still soft. Ignis pressed his cheek into the side of Noct’s head.

“I know.” Ignis whispered into his ear. He had long yearned to be with Noctis in this manner again, holding each other.

His heart was heavy from the fullness of their embrace, being able to feel Noct tenderly, and knowing Noct was desiring of Ignis nothing more than shelter.

Ignis traced his lips against Noct’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid.”

Ignis’ lips were his touch sensors, his readers, interpreting Noct’s reactions. It was better this way, seeing Noct through touch instead of a third person view.

“I missed you…” Noct sighed, his breath cold. Those three words jolted Ignis’ core. Who was speaking? Noct or the Glacian?

Either way, Ignis felt at peace; reunited with a familiar touch.

He felt Noct’s hand on his face; Noct’s finger lined the scar across his nose and move down to his lip. Ignis kissed his fingertips sweetly.

Their breaths faced each other, a showdown of hot and cold. Noct moved his mouth over Ignis, half hovering, half tracing. Ignis felt as if Noct was putting him into a trance, charming him with his delicate lips.

Ignis pressed onto Noct’s shirtless back, forcing their bodies closer together.

Ignis’ mouth watered, but he let Noct take the reigns of this dance. Both of Noct’s hands nestled behind Ignis’ neck and hand, burrowing through his hair. Noct’s forehead pressed into Ignis’ forehead. It was so cold.

Noct’s mouth continued to linger and hover above Ignis’ mouth, moving in a circle, sometimes bottom lip tracing the upper lip. It was wildly pleasing to Ignis, feeling the caress of Noct’s searching mouth.

Ignis stuck out his tongue, slightly, startling the young king. To Ignis’ joy, Noct resumed his hovering and circling, letting his tongue be the focal point for Noct to return; a guiding light.

Soon Ignis felt Noct’s tongue touch his tongue, a harmonious union of two magnets. Ignis let Noct explore as much as he wanted. He began moving his tongue in a circle, beckoning to Noct. Noct’s tongue answered back equally. Ignis felt Noct’s saliva drip over their lips and down Ignis’ chin.

Ignis opened his eyes to see, but there was nothing, yet everything. He was glad for the darkness, to be able to feel Noct again, so intimate.

Ignis smiled and Noct seemed to read the joy through his lips. Noct finally sealed Ignis’ mouth; their mouths pressed firmly, a rewarding modulation from the previous movement of their song. 

Ignis finally allowed his hands to explore the body of his young king. He ran them down his neck, over his bare shoulders, muscular again thanks to the weeks of eating and training. He mapped out the lines of his other muscles from his shoulder blades, his upper arms, his chest and his waist.

Before Ignis realized it, he felt his jacket coming off. A pair of delicate hands came up from behind him and gently tugged at the arms.

“Gentiana?” Ignis called out.

She hushed him.

Noct immediately turned Ignis’ attention back to his mouth.

Gentiana slid off his jacket. He then felt her hands wrap around him to undo his buttons. He let her.

Ignis focused on Noct. Their mouths were hungrily searching for one other; tongues massaging. Ignis felt Noct swallow every drip from his mouth.

The second Ignis’ shirt came off he stood up. Noct clung to Ignis’ shoulders as Ignis had his left hand behind Noct’s head and the right arm around his waist. They entwined, spinning in the aisle, as they freely let their mouths unfasten their hunger.

Ignis released from Noct’s mouth and kissed him all over his face, his neck, his shoulders and his hands. Noct’s mouth continued to seek simply for Ignis’ mouth, but he moaned in delight over each touch.

Ignis couldn’t tell how far they waltzed down the aisle, until he knocked his back against the door at the end of the car. Ignis remembered when Titan slammed him into the wall of the Chancellor’s aircraft. He gave a slight chuckle. How long ago that seemed for him.

Ignis nudged Noct to the closest seat, their lips still locked onto one another. As far as Ignis was concerned, they were two lovers in Insomnia, in one of the subway cars, stealing kisses, with no regard for their public display of affection. He smiled as he rubbed his forehead against Noct’s head.

“The pleasure of your warmth is…” Gentiana’s voice was as if she was breathless from kissing.

“Enthralling…” Noct whispered.

Ignis looked towards where Gentiana stood.

It was difficult for Ignis to grasp the omnipresence of the gods; Shiva the deity before him as Gentiana and Shiva the spirit manifesting within Noctis.

Ignis could tell Noct was finally warm. He ran his hand down Noct’s body and onto his stomach. It was the one part of his body that was still slightly thinner than usual, but it was far from the alarming sunken shape after the ordeal in Altissia. Ignis kissed his shoulder.

“Don’t stop…” Noct sighed, indicating the placement of Ignis’ hand.

Ignis smiled. He lowered his hand down, moving from Noct’s stomach to his hip. He felt the young king shift closer to him. Ignis toyed with the placement of his hand, grazing Noct’s bulge, but then immediately shifting to Noct’s opposite hip.

“Gentiana,” Ignis called. “Please. My jacket.”

Ignis felt the heat of Noct’s erection emanating. He needed to grab him.

Ignis placed his hand softly over Noct’s crotch, feeling the hardness swelling with each brush. Noct let out a moan. Ignis ached at the sound of Noct’s pleasured voice.

He needed to give Noct more than just a grab. He wanted to feel Noct, envelope him, soak him up; he wanted Noct to feel desired.

After Gentiana handed him his jacket, Ignis lined it on the floor between Noct’s feet. He lowered himself to the ground while planting kisses all over Noct’s torso along the way. He placed his knees on his jacket, a small comfort, but he wanted to make sure Noct was given full attention.

Ignis undid Noct’s trousers and slid both trousers and shorts down just enough for his penis to emerge. Ignis grabbed the drenched tip gently creating a tense ring and sliding it slowly to the ridge of the head. His thumb ran along the cleft making Noct cry out; a pleasing sound for Ignis.

Ignis placed his tongue at the lowest part of the shaft as possible and traced his wet tongue along the erection up to the cleft of the head, but stopped short. There was something missing.

Ignis placed his free hand on Noct’s face. Noct kissed his palms.

Ignis licked the shaft again in the same manner, trying desperately to feel Noct’s reactions with his hand. It was still not enough. Noct graced Ignis’ face with his hand.

Ignis coiled his hand on Noct’s shaft letting the lubrication of his spit help smooth his touch.

Ignis turned to Gentiana. He smiled hoping she was looking at him. “I want you to come and sit next to the king… and look at his face.”

He felt the bristle of Gentiana’s skirt next to him. She did not say a word.

She simply stooped over and kissed Ignis on the lips. He didn’t understand what that meant. His attention was mainly on Noctis; his hand glided up and down his shaft, feeling the width swell.

Gentiana sat next to Noct and opened her lids.

The sight of the world opened up to Ignis again and he was looking upon the captivating and striking face of his dear handsome king.

Noct’s temples were beaded with sweat from the earlier fatigue, but his silvery violet eyes of Shiva radiated wide and bright. With every stroke of Ignis’ hand he saw Noct’s mouth turn into an open smile.

Ignis felt his own erection bulge at the sight of Noct’s reactions to his touch.

Ignis saw Gentiana’s slim fingers sweep away the loose fringe of hair away from Noct’s forehead. In gratitude, Ignis resumed his primary concentration on Noctis’ starved penis.

His thumb flicked ever so gently at the tip of Noct’s head.

Noct flinched and closed his eyes tightly.

Ignis traced the tip in a shallow circle.

Noct’s eyes opened and rolled up, his breathing growing heavy.

Ignis was so turned on by each reaction, he wanted to make more quick movements, but he stifled himself. He needed this to last longer. He brushed his lower lip over the head, coating them with the seeping precum. Ignis pressed his lips and licked, tasting the salty sweetness that he dreadfully missed.

Noct closed his eyes again feeling the grooves of Ignis’ lips.

Ignis puckered and gently suckled, creating a small suction at the tip.

Noct’s mouth opened up as he panted.

Ignis suckled and slowly devoured the head as he concentrated on the view of Noct’s wonderfully expressive mouth. Finally his lips reached the edges of the head. As he felt the ridge, Ignis rolled his tongue in his mouth over the tip and gave one good suckle as he let his lips consume the entirety of the head.

Noct’s eyes darted open wide, his mouth letting out fast gasps. His fingernails dug into Ignis’ bare shoulders.

Ignis gave ten good hard sucks of the head.

Noct clenched his lips and shut his eyes.

Ignis released the hard tension and let the wetness of his mouth slurp on the head.

Noct opened his mouth and Ignis saw the corners turn up into a small smile again.

Ignis’ tongue circled the head over and over. He let his mouth fill up with as much spit as possible in preparation for the next move.

Noct’s eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks turned bright pink.

Ignis grabbed Noct’s shaft and held it firm. He widened his mouth and slid down Noct’s penis deeper.

Noct exhaled loudly, groaning joyously.

Ignis thrusted slowly, not going too deep, but enough for the back of his mouth to understand and warm to Noct’s girth and length.

Noct put his hand to his face, but Gentiana clasped his hand to keep his face exposed to her sight; Ignis’ sight.

Ignis set a gentle tempo, making sure the watering of his mouth coated everything. He wanted Noct to feel every desire.

Noct looked as if he was weeping. Gentiana brushed her hand on one of his cheeks.

Ignis felt Noct’s hip shifting under him. He took it as a cue that he wanted more. But Ignis paced himself. He kept his same speed, but this time pumped his hand at the base of Noct’s shaft.

Noct cried out.

Ignis felt the juices of Noct’s precum melding with his saliva. He paused from the pumping and returned to the head to suck in the silky saltiness while still firmly stroking the base of Noct’s shaft.

Noct almost jumped off the chair, but Gentiana pressed her hands on his bare shoulders, leaning him back down.

Ignis felt Noct thrust his hip upward, pushing his dick deep into his mouth. Ignis let him, feeling the veins of his shaft on his lips.

Gentiana turned Noct’s face to her. “Open your eyes.”

Noct stared deep into Gentiana’s eyes, into Ignis’ eyes. His brows angled looking as if sad. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and Ignis saw it disappear below Noct’s jawline. As much as he wanted to see the sweat trail down, he preferred Noct looking directly at him.

Ignis let Noct’s dick go deeper as he resumed the pumping of his head. Noct tilted his hips up, but Ignis’ hands pressed him down. Not yet, Ignis wanted to tell him. Ignis’ head bobbed, the suckling noise echoed with Noct’s clenched moans. Ignis’ lips dragged along the shaft as his tongue flecked as best as it could, though he was running out of room in his mouth.

Noct bit his lip, his violet eyes sparkling under the car lights, nostrils flaring.

“Please…” Noct whispered in a clenched tone.

Ignis dragged his wet swollen lips over and over the shaft. He tasted so good. He felt Noct’s erection twitch. He pressed his lips tighter.

Noct almost violently pushed away Gentiana’s hands, but he steadied his breathing.

Ignis studied his face. His eyebrows trembled, his upper and lower lids were fighting to stay open, a tear formed in one of his eyes pooling at the corner, but it did not fall, looking almost like a round ball of smooth ice.

“I’m going to come…” Noct cried out.

Ignis gave a few short seconds of torture as if he didn’t hear him.

Ignis saw the tear from Noct’s eye roll down quickly.

Ignis knew it was time. He let go of Noct’s hip. Immediately Noct pulsated his hips upward into Ignis’ mouth, choking him, blocking every air from coming out. Ignis held on. He knew this wasn’t going to kill him.

Ignis concentrated on Noct’s face. Noct couldn’t help but close his eyes as he came. He let out a wild shout.

Ignis felt his mouth overflowing with Noct’s cum. Some of it leaked out from the corners of his mouth, but he swallowed some of it as well. He held on, gasping for air through his nose, his face turning red.

Feeling Noctis unleash and convulse in his mouth, seeing the jolting reaction of Noct’s face and knowing he was the one to do this for him was beyond his wildest fantasy. Ignis graciously suckled.

For a few seconds, Noct looked as if frozen, looking up into the nothingness of the ceiling, mouth partially closed, breathing steadily through his nose. He looked like the corpse of Shiva the giantess in the mountains, still as fallen snow.

Noct finally released from Ignis’ spent mouth.

Ignis coughed violently, falling on all fours. He gasped for the air he was finally gifted by his king. Though grateful for the wind returning to his lungs, still he thought only of Noct. He climbed up Noct’s leg and rested his head on his stomach. He petted Noct’s shaft.

Ignis saw Noct close his eyes and fall forward.

Ignis caught him sending them both to the hard floor. Noct lied on top of Ignis, breathing softly. Ignis wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

Gentiana kept her eyes open. Ignis could see her through the reflection of the window. Even she was breathing heavily. She smiled and held something up with her hand; his dark spectacles. Ignis didn’t recall when he took them off.

He propped himself up to reach for them.

Gentiana closed her eyes taking Ignis back into the black of darkness, back into blindness, back into his memories, back to Insomnia.

Ignis was in the training room of the Draconian Hall; the hub for the Crownsguard.

Ignis looked down at his new pair of silver daggers with the Caelum crest and the wings of the Phoenix. The weapons were sharper than his old pair of dirks, certainly more ornate, but much easier to manage.

He was tired from his long schedule of working in the kitchens early in the morning peeling onions, potatoes and carrots, but he knew it was always important to put in a good training session. It was especially more important now after fending off Prospero Ogon and understanding the dangers Noctis faced on a daily basis.

He stood in front of an iron makiwara. He practiced different offensive dagger techniques, slashing, thrusting and slicing. He worked on several sets in repetition and on multiple combinations. He even thought about the moves Prospero Ogon used against him. Instead of forgetting them, he knew he had to incorporate them into his arsenal.

The attack was a warning. As was when Noct, his caretaker and his guards were attacked by the marilith ten years ago. As was the day King Regis, Noctis and the other Lucian survivors returned after the attack on Tenebrae. Ignis remembered the aftermath of both events.

There’s a reason Noct always survives the greatest odds, Ignis thought.

Ignis worked on a few more combinations on the makiwara. He saw the face of the Ogon brother taunting him. Ignis sliced at his face. He wouldn’t let up on the face.

Burn! Burn! Burn! Ignis thought in his mind.

Just then he heard the sound of the training room door open and a curious voice call out to him. “Ignis?”

He backed away from the makiwara with a jolt, hoping whoever it was didn’t see him unleash his anger on the poor practice dummy. It was Noctis, in his black training gear, walking towards him.

“Noct. How are you?”

“Okay.” Noct muttered. They hadn’t seen each other since Ignis fell unconscious and taken to the hospital. “Back from the dead, eh?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come see you sooner. I had my duties in the kitchens and…”

Noct put up his hand. “I know, Iggy. I heard. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ignis wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Too bad we didn’t have a Phoenix Down or something. You probably wouldn’t have needed to go to the hospital.”

“Phoenix Downs, elixirs, potions, they can only go so far. If they’re not used immediately we are bound by the limitations of our physiology.” Ignis lifted up the daggers in a vainglorious attempt at boasting.

“I know. I had them bound to me. They’re real nice.” Noct pointed.

Ignis took a dagger and tossed it up. Noct gasped. The dagger twirled three revolutions before he caught it in his gloved hand.

“Sheesh, Iggy. Last I saw you you were hooked up to packets of blood. I gotta ease back into it all. Save the juggling for later.” Noct gave Ignis a punch.

Ignis chuckled. “Have you and Gladio scheduled a training session today?”

Noct shook his head. “Warp training. With Drautos. Gladio’s not used to warping. Drautos will be here soon.”

Ignis nodded. “That makes sense.”

Noct scratched his head. “But after all that went down, Gladio’s gonna bump up our drills.”

Ignis sheathed his daggers and draped the towel around his neck. The fibers tugged at his necklace. Ignis pulled but the fiber unthreaded from the towel, knotting into the chain. He cursed and attempted to take his necklace off. 

Noct reached up and held the towel and gently unhooked the thread.

Ignis was surprised by the gesture, but allowed Noct to do as he wished. Just knowing Noct had survived such a violent attack, suffered the pains of actual knife wounds and, most notably, came to Ignis’ aid in the end, was the gratification of his life’s duty.

Noct unfurled each little string. “Dad said you wouldn’t stop looking at his cane.”

Ignis sighed. “His Majesty’s condition has been rapidly…”

“Yeah.” Noct cleared his throat. “The cane’s a part of him now. Better get used to it.”

Ignis watched him. Noct was being calm, and careful. He always knew this side of Noct existed but never thought he would witness it.

Noct unstrung the last fiber coil out of the chain and handed the towel to Ignis. A wave of embarrassment come over Ignis as he realized the towel was significantly wet from his sweat. “Oh, sorry, Noct.”

Ignis looked for a dry towel to hand to Noct from the shelves, but Noct stopped him. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ignis smiled. “Well, I had better set off. Have a good training session with Commander Drautos.”

For reasons he couldn’t understand, he felt a flush come over him. He didn’t remember the last time Noct was ever demonstrative towards him at all. Ignis decided to take it as a small victory.

“Wait Iggy,” Noct called out. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a small case.

Another weapon? Ignis thought. But Ignis immediately recognized it was a glasses case.

“Noct. My spectacles?” Ignis shouted. “I thought I lost them on the street. I hadn’t time to set an appointment with an optometrist…”

Ignis opened it only to see it was not his glasses. Instead of his regular black resin pairs, Ignis saw a sleek half-rim style topped with a metallic frame. “Noct. These are…”

“Your new pairs. Doc said your old ones were too smashed to restore, so…” Noct scratched his head. “So I thought maybe you’d like something more updated. Hip.”

Ignis donned the contemporary frames over his eyes and was finally able to see Noct clearly. “Noct… your Highness, I am…”

“Hey. Just. Sorry it took a couple days. Doc was making sure the sizing would be right and all from your old ones.” Noct fidgeted his foot and kept looking around as if waiting for someone to enter the training room. “Made sure the glass was one of those new diamond tempers, it reduces glare from whatever kind of light, and I thought the half frame would, you know… show your face a little better.”

Ignis lowered his head. “Noct... This is very…”

“Ignis!” Noct shouted loudly. His foot was kicking the ground at something invisible and his hands fidgeted on his hips.

Ignis averted his head from the prince. He seemed angry at him for something. Ignis thought perhaps all he should have done was take the gift and go. Ignis put his finger up to his frames and pushed them. Finally there was something to push on the bridge of his nose again.

Then he heard it. A slight sniffle. He turned and saw Noct also had his head turned away. Ignis remembered this was what Noct used to do when he was a little boy trying not to show he was crying.

“Ignis. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you weren’t there.” Noct said through clenched teeth.

“Well, any other bodyguard wouldn’t have put you in a compromising situation--”

“Just. Shut up, for a sec.” Noct belted.

Ignis sighed and gave the floor to the prince.

“Everyone knows it was all my fault. Everyone. Gladio and his dad. My dad. Cor. Hell, even Prompto.” Though his back was turned, Ignis saw Noct was wiping the tears from his eyes. Noct kept clearing his throat. “But everyone also knows that you almost died for me. And everyone knows you’re getting punished for no reason.”

Noct shook his head and mussed with his hair, continuously clearing his throat. “I was covered in my nanny’s blood when that daemon attacked me. And I saw more blood than a kid should when I was in Tenebrae. I was so angry at the world. Angry at the Niffs. Angry at Dad. What is it that he and I are doing that is making people die for us? Since then I felt, kind of, well… I guess invincible. But also a burden. I kept people at a distance. Told people to stop using honors and all that highfalutin’ talk. Didn’t want another person dying for me.”

Noct slowly approached Ignis. He saw the whites of his prince’s eyes were pink from wiping his tears. “Then when we were facing that Bloc guy, you did it. You stood up for me and Dad. And there I was, covered in blood. Mine. And yours.”

Ignis didn’t reply. This was a different Noct, or more rather, the real Noct. He knew it was a great deal of growing up for Noct to endure to open up to him.

“Ignis. All I wanted to do was hang out with you that night. That’s all. You don’t always have to serve me. Just. You know. Let’s be cool and chill once in a while.” Noct crossed his arms. He couldn’t keep still.

Ignis approached and put a hand on Noct’s shoulder and gave a good squeeze. “I’ll be happy to chill with you, Noct.”

Noct snorted a laugh. He slapped Ignis’ hand away. “Well, first you need to teach me some of those moves. Gladio only teaches me power hits. But, didn’t realize ‘til that night. You’re a killer. You and all your flipping around and stuff, that was really cool.”

Ignis smiled adjusting his new glasses. “I think you were pretty cool yourself.”

Noct laughed.

“What?” Ignis asked.

“The way you said _‘cool’_.” Noct conjured one of Ignis’ daggers in his own hand.

“That is mine!” Ignis crossed his arms.

Noct circled the dagger in the air as if waving a baton. _“I’m Ignis. You. Are. Cool.”_

“I don’t talk like that.” Ignis grabbed for the dagger.

Noct kept it away from him. He studied it. “Did my dad tell you why he commissioned Phoenix Wings instead of Bahamut?”

Before Ignis could answer, Noct lunged at him with the dagger.

Ignis immediately conjured the other dagger and blocked him, blades clashing.

“My dad’s sword has Bahamut’s wings on it. His sword will belong to me… one of these days. So, my dad said Bahamut being the Protector of Light is going to need a great fire standing beside it.”

In a slow and steady motion, Noct lunged and Ignis parried.

“Then shouldn’t he have chosen the horns of Ifrit? A god standing next to another god, instead of an esper?” Ignis countered with a few slow thrusts

Noct went into defensive maneuvering. “He said something about Ifrit burns but the Phoenix heals.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis sat on the floor of the train holding the sleeping Noct in his arms. He watched himself hold his king through Gentiana’s eyes. Noctis was always so child-like when he slept. He draped his jacket over him.

Gentiana sat on the floor next to them, staring at them.

“If you were the Glacian this whole time, why did you wait to give Noct your blessing after the third covenant was forged?” Ignis cradled Noct. They were both fully clothed now and warm.

Ignis could still see Gentiana’s face through the reflection of the window above his head. “It was not the king we were waiting for. It was you. I needed to make sure the younger three would be open to you.”

Ignis lowered his head. “You said I’m not an Oracle. But how I am able to commune with all of you as the king is enduring these covenants?”

Gentiana tilted her head. Ignis thought about how beautiful she was and how similar she looked like Noctis’ mother from the old photographs he had seen.

“You mentioned espers in your memory. Tell me what you know of them.” Gentiana had a subtle inquisitive look about her eyes.

Ignis thought for a moment on magic history. “In some lore, espers were said to be gods sealed away in an array of forms from inanimate objects to humans and animals. In others, they say espers were created by the gods themselves. Espers can be summoned. Espers can wield magic. Espers have also challenged the gods themselves for a place in the upper realms.”

Gentiana nodded. “All truths. There are twenty-four espers that roam this world. Loyal servants of the god that created them.”

Ignis furrowed his brow. “Wait. Twenty-four? It is written in Cosmogony there are twenty-four servants that function as catalysts between the gods and man. But the books call them Messengers…” Ignis closed his eyes but he was still able to see himself through Gentiana’s eyes. “Please Gentiana. Don’t tell me I’m an esper. Don’t tell me I’m a messenger. Don’t tell me I am one of your kind. I’m just a man. I am just a bloodline of an Oracle. That’s what the others called me.”

“Bloodline of the Oracle is an irrelevant title now compared to what you really are. Fire of Light. Final torchbearer.”

“There is nothing divine about me. I have no fire in me. I am just a shell.”

“The fire inside of you was born of the Great Light. Your fire detonated the earths of Titan, crumbling to his feet. Your fire showed humility to the storms of Ramuh, you obeyed to his laws. Your fire boiled the waters of Leviathan, vaporizing her fury. Your fire melted the ice of Shiva, warming her heart evermore.” Gentiana lifted into the air. A great flash burst in the room as she shifted to the visage of the Glacian.

“In the cold of darkness, beacon you are for the King,” Shiva declared in her soft and ancient voice. “Messenger. Fire of Light. You are love. You are the King’s shelter. Under your wings he will find warmth and refuge. Be ever the dwelling place for his heart.”

The room grew dark again. Darker than he thought his world could become. Darker than the morning he awoke the day after he lost his sight.

“Gentiana?” Ignis called out. There was no answer. He held Noct in his arms tightly.

Ignis pressed his lips onto the top of Noct’s head. He rocked him. Holding the sleeping body of his king was the only thing that made him certain he was still alive and not in the black pits of hell.

“Ignis?” Noct whispered.

“Noct. You’re awake.”

He felt Noct press up. “What happened?”

Ignis thought about what Noct was doing before the manifestation began.

“Ardyn!” Noct shouted.

“What? Here?” Ignis scrambled to get into a fighting stance.

“No. Ardyn came to me. Told me Prompto was in the capital. And the Crystal. Like he was instructing me…” Noct’s voice trailed off.

Ignis sighed. “Instructing you what to do.” 

They sat on the floor a little longer in silence. Ignis donned his jacket.

“What just happened to me?” Noct asked.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I came back for you. I heard you shouting. It was probably Ardyn. Then you were on the floor. I suppose you succumbed to the shock of the Glacian’s cold.”

Noct grumbled. “Let’s get Gladio. We all need to talk.”

He heard Noct jump up and stomp away.

Ignis used his cane to pick himself up. He thought back to the day King Regis granted him his daggers. The king was holding a cane then as well. He remembered what King Regis said to him: _“Pay no mind to this cane. It is merely another extension of me now; another weapon in my arsenal.”_

“You coming?” Noct called from the doorway.

Ignis gave a wave. He tapped at the aisle way, following Noct’s voice. “You are my beacon, Noct,” Ignis said to himself. “In this darkness, it is only your voice I hear. Wherever you go, I will find you.”

Ignis licked his lips. He was still able to taste Noct there at the tip of his tongue.

 

\- - - - -

 

It had been a week since Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto returned to Lucis after Noctis disappeared into the Crystal in Zegnautus. They were distant with each other, but mainly Ignis wanted to keep to himself.

Prompto was still trying to recover, traumatized by his captivity and the sudden loss of his school friend. He set off to the familiar area of Leide to visit Hammerhead. From there he helped some of the new refugees from Insomnia head to Lestallum.

Gladiolus recounted every step they took at the fortress, cursing over their mistakes and for letting Noct out of their sight. He set off to fight daemons that were popping up around the Cleigne region so the refugees had a chance to survive their journey.

Ignis was simply numbed.

Umbra appeared before Ignis upon their arrival at Cape Caem, becoming a sort of guide dog, for him, though he didn’t use a leash. He eventually separated from Gladio, Prompto, Cor and the others renting a hotel room at Lestallum.

The mysterious canine was a welcome help since day after day he noticed Lestallum becoming more and more crowded with refugees.

Citizens of Insomnia were pouring in after nearly 90% of the electrical grid shut down. Witnesses reported the Emperor’s ship crash into the Citadel with a large object. Because the Emperor was dead, Ignis knew it had to be Ardyn with the Crystal, making a home, usurper that he was.

“Let’s go back to the room,” Ignis patted Umbra. For an energetic dog, Umbra kept a slow pace. Ignis’ leg felt for the rustle of the dog’s soft fur as he helped navigate through the different winding alleyways of Lestallum.

Not a minute went by where Ignis didn’t think about Noctis. Ignis had hoped Umbra brought a message from Noctis, the way Lunafreya would send a message to the prince. But Umbra came to him empty handed.

Umbra made himself comfortable on the little dog bed Ignis purchased. Some nights Umbra accompanied him in the room, other nights he stayed outside, and occasionally disappeared as if on a mission. This was one of the nights he perched on the bed outside the door.

“Very well,” Ignis said in an almost disappointed manner.

As he entered his hotel room, Ignis smelled _her_. She smelled of crisp fallen snow on a calm winter morning with a faint scent of sylleblossoms. Ignis dropped his cane and approached towards the sound of her faint breath.

“Where is he?” Ignis shouted, grabbing at Gentiana’s shoulders.

He had never dared to lay his hands on her before. She was always a being that was holy, never to be touched by mortal flesh.

“Tell me!” Ignis shook her. “Why was he taken away from us?”

Ignis’ face was nearly smashed into hers. He gritted his teeth, holding back his tears of anger. This was the first time he let out any utterance or emotion since leaving Gralea.

She was far from distressed or affected by him. She touched his face. “The King of Kings was not separated from man. He has now entered the inner sanctuary of the Crystal, connected to all souls suffering in darkness. He is gathering his greatest powers to cleanse the world of the Great Night.”

“So now the whole world must suffer in the darkness just waiting for him?” Ignis’ grip was getting tighter.

“Man is also being tested. Now is the period of hope.”

“Hope?” Ignis shook his head at the little word. He had hoped all of his life, ever faithful Noctis was the true king. “Humans are irresolute. Recreant. Fickle. More will lose hope than they will find hope.”

“This is known. That is why you were called by the gods.”

Ignis released her from his grips and knelt to the ground. He was cold all over; his heart broken apart. He was feeling far from a Messenger. He felt empty.

He wrapped his arms around her legs and cried against her cloak. “I need him.”

Gentiana put her hand on Ignis’ head, stroking his hair. “He is with you as you are with him.”

Tears fell from his eyes, soaking into the satin of Gentiana’s dress. “This is a wicked world. What is it about man that you love? That you find is worth saving?”

He felt Gentiana kneeling to the floor next to him. “Never always have we Six felt man was worth more than what we endowed: air to breathe, water to drink, earth to dwell in, light to see, ice to cool and fire to rule.”

He felt Gentiana put both her hands on his face. She pulled off his glasses and touched the scar on his eye. “It is you that proved to me the lives of humans are worth the union between earth and heaven.”

He tried to look down, but she stopped him, gently lifting his head up with her hand on his chin. “Generations I have watched you survive the greatest perils. Even in your deaths your fire grew stronger and brighter.”

Gentiana leaned forward and kissed his lips. “Your fire is intoxicating.”

Ignis was taken aback. Through the dark blindness, he saw a glow emitting from her direction.

At first he saw the outlines of Gentiana’s angelic face, her downcast eyes and soft cheeks. As beautiful as she was, this was not the face he sought and hungered for.

Just as he was about to push her away, he saw her face changing. As if his wishes were coming true, he saw the strands of her hair dancing in the air and suddenly transform to a familiar outline. It was Noct’s wild hair flowing before him, her eyes shifted to Noct’s playful eyes and her cheeks altered to Noct’s angled jawline.

He felt his heart racing as if injected with some powerful drug enhancing his vigor and heightening his most primitive of desires.

Ignis wanted to pull her away, but his physiology was betraying him. His desires overtook him beyond the brink, especially as he gazed upon the figure of Noct materializing before him in rays of light.

Perhaps before his confrontation with Titan, he would have been able to fend off the temptation induced by the Ice Goddess, but he was sexed now from all of his lascivious and wanton encounters with Noctis. Sexed in a manner that was salacious, carnal and wicked.

He pulled her up onto the bed having her mount him.

“Feel now our marks. Our hunger.” Gentiana draped her body over his.

Ignis ran his hands over her slender body. Their mouths pressed against one another. Her breath was cold while his was hot.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as they rolled on the hotel room bed.

“The day you remember who you are will be the day your king returns.” Gentiana pulled off her cloak.

As sensual and enticing as her body was, Ignis’ mind swam only with thoughts of Noct.

He called out to his king with all the torment, ache, thirst and longing in his heart:

“Noctis. How greatly I miss you. Wherever you are, hear me. They say I am your beacon, then let it be so. I am your sagefire. I will let my flames burn hot and tall, scorching Titan’s earth and reaching up to Ramuh’s sky. I will raze the dark forest and sweep through all the reaches of this world. I will reduce all those who stand in our way to ashes. My fire is eternally yours and yours alone.”

 

To be continued…

Next chapter: BAHAMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-March-2017: Thanks for all those who gave kudos for my first three chapters giving me motivation to move ahead with the rest of my story. Because I didn't want yet another "blind Ignis" chapter, I hope the utilization of Gentiana's gaze made for a different experience. It was interesting writing from the perspective of someone experiencing a real-time out-of-body experience. - - Also added a couple of Final Fantasy Easter Eggs if you caught them. Cheers!


	5. BAHAMUT - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since Noctis' disappearance. Haunted by strange dreams of death, a depressed and angered Ignis has isolated himself shunning all discussion of Noct. Instead of using Gentiana's help as a source of wisdom, he uses her abilities to escape from the reality of his blind and lonesome existence and losing himself in sexual abandon. Very soon he meets three mysterious people that help him re-awaken his inner fire and passion in this early World of Ruin.

BAHAMUT - Part 1: Gentiana

 

_Burn the daemon! Burn the daemon!_

Ignis felt the blood pouring from the newly opened gash from a stone thrown by an unnamed face in the mob. He dropped to his knees on the pyre, his wrists bound behind him to a stake; his broken fingers numbed.

Multitude upon multitude stood in the town square watching him with anger in their eyes.

“An execution?” Ignis thought. “What have I done?”

For some reason, his eyes were fixed on the western horizon where stood an ancient model of the Citadel, made of cut stone instead of engineered cement. Though antiquated in design, the Citadel still gleamed like a breathtaking monolith ever brilliantly by the rising sun behind Ignis.

The morning was cold but alive. Though the crowd around him was large, the shop keepers were still going about their businesses. He saw a bakery, an apothecary and a fish shop.

He looked up at the balcony of the Citadel hoping to catch a glimpse of someone. Of who? He didn’t know.

The Brothers of the Goddess, the holy men of the Six, stood in front of the pyre providing blessings in hushed mumbles.

“How did I get here?” Ignis wondered.

He could tell his hair was shorn. His ears were cold. He felt a laugh spring up as he saw the torches being lowered to the base of the pyre; the dried woods immediately aflame.

“So much for warmth.” He smiled despite the horror of the moment.

He kept his eyes on the Citadel. The great palace disappeared amidst the rising black smoke; his nostrils filling up from the thickness of the soot.

As Ignis prepared to succumb to the great pain, a figure appeared before him, standing directly on the pyre with him. It was a woman; her silhouette gleaming from the morning sunlight. She knelt down and looked Ignis in the eyes. He immediately recognized the beautiful angelic face of the Messenger.

“Gentiana.” He muttered meekly in a voice that was not his.

Gentiana smiled.

 

\- - - - -

 

Something nudged at Ignis’ head. He opened his eyes and saw the nothingness of the dark again. No longer dreaming; he was awake.

Umbra climbed on top of the bed and poked his snout against Ignis. He knew that motion. Umbra needed to be let outside.

“How come when you go on one of your mysterious adventures, you disappear? But when you need to relieve yourself you need me to come with you?” Ignis wiped the wetness of Umbra’s saliva from his forehead.

Umbra panted, his dog breath overwhelming Ignis’ sense of smell. “By the gods, remember yourself, lad! You were of the household of the Oracle! The more you’re with me the more you are becoming more of a mangy mutt.”

Ignis bumped at Umbra to move aside. He rolled off his bed and felt around for his cane. “Umbra. Cane.”

Umbra jumped off the bed. Ignis heard his neatly arranged stack of empty wine bottles fall and roll away. He heard the dog rummage around and then drag something hard against the floor.

“Umbra. Here. Now. Cane. Me.” Ignis shook his head. “What am I saying?”

He let out his hand waiting. “You know, lad, I had the strangest dream.”

 

\- - - - -

 

It had been six months since the ordained king disappeared into the Crystal.

In the first month, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis became legendary figures amongst the populace. The tales of King Noctis and his three brothers spread quickly.

The Companions of King Noctis. Heroes of the King. The King’s Champions. Those were just some of the names the people granted them.

Their stories initially started with Iris, Gladio’s teenaged sister, and Talcott, Gladio’s unofficial ward. They told refugee children the tall tales of King Noctis and his adventures of his hunts, his exploration of the Royal Tombs and the covenants he forged with the gods.

Gladio tried to stop them from telling more stories, but without the creature comforts of television, video games, a playground or internet, there was not much for young people to do in Lestallum except trade stories of their survival.

The Hotel Leville in Lestallum offered complimentary lodgings for the three men. They refused and demanded they be charged, but as the number of refugees overran the city, the hotel and many other buildings were taken over by city officials to set up as free hostels.

Every citizen of Lestallum sacrificed greatly to accommodate the survivors. Every day another legion of refugees arrived from all over; mainly Insomnia. The seemingly limitless electricity from the Lestallum power plant meant long-running lights to ward off daemons.

The hot weather, once a nuisance, was a welcome blessing. No one had to worry over surviving the cold. Individuals with no families made homes for themselves on the streets.

A public bath house was erected for those with no personal bathrooms in their rooms. Mess halls were set up to dole out rations of free food for the growing population.

The surviving Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, once in hiding, finally reunited under the command of Cor Leonis. But soon it was the Hunters of Lucis that became the commanders; they were the ones most familiar with the land.

Eventually all Crownsguard and Kingsglaive became Hunters, setting off on expeditions from hunts to escort services. They protected the lands as well from anything that could harm a refugee.

The magitek that were programmed to roam Lucis were still on auto-pilot attacking anyone deemed hostile. But worst of all, the spawning of daemons continued to grow.

The three brothers, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis, were soon separated; Gladio leading great hunts and Prompto lending his hand in survival and escort.

Ignis was, by all accounts, left behind.

The only one that remained by his side was Umbra, serving as his guide as he made his way around the maze-like city of Lestallum.

He was still unfamiliar with living without sight. Caregivers were few and far between. What caregivers were available were for the critically ill. Many helped as much as they could.

Day by day Ignis roamed the city with Umbra from the gates of the power plant to the outlook where makeshift tents were set up due to the overflow of the population. He walked a routine path.

He couldn’t remember the last time he ran into anyone familiar; not even Gladio or Prompto.

“Let’s go down this galley this time, lad,” Ignis said to Umbra. Umbra was not on a leash. He merely stayed by Ignis’ side, his body in constant contact with his legs. His cane tapped away on the other side of his body.

“Mother and child are fairing fittingly!” A woman’s voice sang. “Abide by the remedies and be sure to commit to exercise and drinking plenty of water.”

Ignis stopped. There was something proverbial about the way she spoke; familiar and odd.

“Thank you, nurse!” The couple shouted as they walked away.

“Nurse?” Ignis thought. He patted Umbra and walked towards the sing-song voice. Umbra led him to a wall that resonated with many merchant-type voices. It seemed to be a line of people offering odd services.

Ignis heard a jumble of calls from these people; calls if passers-by wanted a drawing, their palms read, a massage, a manicure and so on. Umbra stopped short.

“Your hound is handsome!” The sing-song woman said to him.

Ignis knew he was in front of the right person. “What services are you providing to the refugees, miss?”

“I am a midwife. Is there a lady in your life expecting, sir?” She patted and rubbed Umbra’s fur.

“No. That is not why I am here.” Ignis didn’t know why he approached her at all.

“Oh, beg pardon, sir. You are blind.” She probably noticed his cane, Ignis thought.

“Yes. I am blind.” This was the first time Ignis said that word: blind. He had simply stated before his sight “may not return”, but never the word

“I may be a midwife, but I trained in physiology. Might I take a look, sir?” He heard the woman washing her hands under the drain pipe.

She’s very amiable, Ignis thought. He thought it wouldn’t hurt to have her look since he hadn’t seen a doctor since leaving Altissia.

He thought all he needed to do was stand there, but he felt her take his wrist and forearm with her small hands. She directed him to a short stool. It was so short Ignis felt awkward with his long legs bent almost like a frog.

“I will be touching your face considerably, sir, with your permission.” She removed his spectacles.

“Of course.” Ignis placed a hand on Umbra, making sure he was still there with him.

The young woman touched at the scars around his face. She paid close attention to the largest one streaked across his left eye. Ignis sat there with his cane across his lap hoping no one was noticing his inelegant sitting posture.

“You scratch at this big one in your sleep, sir,” she said as she tapped around his left eyelid.

“Unintentional. I tried sleeping with my gloves on, but it seems I find a way in the dead of night.” Ignis felt Umbra rest his head on his lap.

“I suggest a poultice of peppermint to relieve the irritation, and some olive oil to soothe the dryness.” She shifted her fingers to his scarred lip, running a thumb over it, pushing aside his overgrown beard.

Ignis flushed; no one had ever touched his beard. It was all very innocent, but he was somehow moved by her assuredness as she examined his face.

“These scars have healed up. They will stay with you, but I see healthy skin growing around it. Daemons?” The girl asked.

“No.” Ignis never verbalized what had happened to him to anybody. He cleared his throat. “Accident while… swimming.”

The young woman placed both hands at his temples. “Can you open your eyes, sir?”

Ignis grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. “No need. Eyesight’s definitely gone.”

She was silent. Ignis lifted his hands. “My spectacles please.”

She handed it to him. “I know you. Sir is one of the King’s Men, yes?”

Ignis had hoped he could avoid people asking about his adventures with Noct, Gladio and Prompto. If anything more people were interested in the tales from the perspective of the strapping Sworn Shield and the lively Gunman. Hardly anyone ever asked for the one they now called The Blind Butler. Still, he remained civil. “I am.”

“Pardons, sir. Many must ask this of you.” She sounded like she took several steps away from him. Ignis was surprised by her politeness. He almost wanted to tell her she was welcome to ask him what others pestered him about: the whereabouts of Noct, details of their adventures, what happened in Gralea, how he lost his sight, etc.

Ignis sat on the little stool in silence, having forgotten his humorous frog-legged position, Umbra still resting his head on his knee.

“Oh!” The girl exclaimed realizing he was stuck on the stool. She took his arm. He felt a whisper of her hair brush against him. He took his cane and propped himself up. He purposely leaned towards her to get a better sense of her.

She was slight, her fingers were long and bony but she had a strong grip. Her hair was very long and wavy, almost wild. She was also short, the top of her head barely reached his chest.

He caught a quick hint of her scent. “Why do I smell honey?”

She gasped a little, sounding like she was laughing in embarrassment putting her hand to her mouth. “That’s a keen nose you have, sir.”

Ignis found her affect quite endearing.

“I wash my hands often but the city waters make my skin quite parched. I learned a trick from an herbalist to rub honey and coarse salt together over rough patches.” She tried to contain her shy giggling.

Ignis propped his cane under his arm and took a glove off from one of his hands. He reached and took her hand and felt the skin. His thumb rubbed over the front and back of her palm. Save for a few of the pads of her fingertips, the rest of the skin of her hands were extremely smooth and soft. “There seems to be a great deal of truth in the herbalist’s advice.”

She gasped again and burst into a louder laugh. “Sir!” She slapped at his shoulder.

She then leaned down to pat Umbra. “I hope you are looking well after your master, dear boy.”

“Umbra.” Ignis whispered.

“Master Umbra,” she said. “You be good to Master Umbra.”

Ignis snorted. “No. He is Umbra. I am Ignis.”

She was silent.

“Nurse?” Ignis called out. He reached forward. He felt her arms were up with her hands covering her face.

“Oh, pardons, Master Ignis. I had more than enough shares of humiliation in your presence today!” She exclaimed. “My face is now redder than my hair.”

“Quite all right,” Ignis ensured. He began to picture her head of long wild curly red hair. “I can’t see.”

This was the first time he made a joke about his condition. He wondered if Gladio, Prompto or Noct would have laughed or had been startled. He remembered they usually never acknowledged when he made a joke or a pun.

He gave a slight bow, patted Umbra and set off. But before he went too far, he turned back around. “I am sorry. I never caught your name.”

“Hestia!” She called out, her melodic voice ringing over the crowd. “I am called Hestia!”

 

\- - - - -

 

“I am called Hestia” still echoed in Ignis’ mind. He finished his usual routine of taking Umbra to the outskirts of Lestallum, let the dog relieve himself and jaunt about, and made two rounds of walking around the maze-like city.

He ate his rations at the food supply area, went to the stockpile to pick up any odds and ends like soap, towels or any other items he could use in his room, and visited Iris to see if there were any new news from Cor, Gladiolus or Prompto. There was none.

He took mental notes of new happenings in Lestallum. More refugees meant more new people to contribute to the city. There were sign-up sheets for the expansion of the power plant, daycare center helpers, kitchens people, health workers and school teachers. Ignis looked for teachers who could help him with Braille, but there were none, at least none that were offering.

He attended a city planners meeting where the typical topic was about the expansion of more buildings to be renovated into hostels. There were concerns over potential food shortages in the future and a vote to create a committee that would help calculate projected needs of supplies. The meetings often never settled on anything.

He thought about Cor and Gladiolus having joined the teams of hunters battling daemons around the Cleigne region. He thought about Prompto in Hammerhead helping with the refugee escort teams. He remembered promising he would stay with them until the inevitable end, but he knew he was purposefully left behind. It was mostly his own decision of not wanting to be in anyone’s way.

There was still much he needed to get used to in his blindness. Umbra was his only “teacher”. He felt the mysterious dog almost training him. In the beginning, Umbra walked very close and very slowly. But now there were times when Umbra rushed several meters ahead forcing Ignis to use his foot memory to guide himself around the city. Umbra even took longer “trips”, to who knows where, away from Ignis.

During sunsets, Umbra joined the mass of people flocking to the open areas, mainly the Outlook, to watch the sun go down.

Ignis always returned to his room during that hour by himself.

After Umbra left him this time around, he practiced finding his way back to the hotel without the use of his cane. There were far less crowds in the way.

As Ignis walked back tapping at the ground with his cane, he passed a group of children playing and reciting an age old Lucian nursery rhyme:

_Milkmaid Hester see her blister_  
_On the pyre not a whisper_  
_Kingdom’s babies did she eat_  
_Ifrit’s flames were her due treat_

_Sir Nick the gaoler’s son did task_  
_The king’s good face as his own mask_  
_Torn in six for his great plunder_  
_Burst away by Ramuh’s thunder_

_Moneylender Fergus paid_  
_Men with fire the Citadel raid_  
_Stolen all the Queen’s sweet children_  
_By Shiva’s ice he now lays frozen_

_Milkmaid Hester see her blister_  
_On the pyre not a whisper_  
_Kingdom’s babies did she eat_  
_Ifrit’s flames were her due treat_

Ancient nursery rhymes can be so morbid, he thought. He always felt this particular nursery rhyme was the origin of Elemancy used by Kings of Lucis. For the gods to intervene and save the kingdom from the three ancient fugitives, the land absorbed their powers. Fire, Lightning, Ice: the three elemental magic he remembered Noct crafting.

Ignis walked faster to get away from the children and their nursery rhyme. He had a good day and he wanted one day where he didn’t recollect images of the past. He weaved through the alleyways swiftly; now empty thanks to everyone at the Outlook watching the sunset.

As Ignis opened the door to his room, he felt the presence of Gentiana. The atmosphere always grew cooler whenever she presented herself.

He locked the door. “Where the hell have you been?”

“The day is still young.” Gentiana stood before him, still as fallen snow.

Ignis marched up to her and tugged at her cloak. “There is no more day.”

Her body pressed up against him. “There is yet.”

“What good will small bits of sunlight do for me?” He memorized the placement of all of her clasps and buckles and zippers and fasteners. As voluminous and detailed as her dress and cloak seemed, they were just a few buttons away from revealing a great deal of her body. She nudged him away.

He sensed her undressing. He unbuckled his belt and stripped at his clothes.

“It would do good to be amongst people who are grasping at the last bits of the sun before the land succumbs to the darkness.”

He heard her dress crumple to the ground.

“I don’t care to listen to people crying over the sight of a sunset. It got rather old after about the first week.” As he shed the last bit of his clothing, he reached for her arm and pulled her to him. He sank his teeth into her shoulder and ran his hands all over her back and buttocks.

She was strange to hold. She had a heartbeat, her skin was malleable and she breathed air. But much of what made her seem human was also artificial; robotic. Still, she was free flesh for him.

“Do you wish for any particular form today?” She asked.

For the past six months his hotel room became a sort of harem. Gentiana transformed into whatever person Ignis wanted. For the first several dozen encounters, it was always Noctis. The debauched acts he performed on the abstract Noct always left Gentiana debased and fouled; and yet the astral always transfigured back to the same untouched, unblighted, gentlewoman.

After a while, Ignis grew to despise the false Noctis. He asked her to transform into people as completely different from Noctis as possible. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to forget how much he missed his king.

Ignis ran his mouth across her chest. He knelt lower to suckle at her nipples. Every inch of her body was familiar to him now as if it was his own body.

“Perhaps…” Ignis started but trailed off and continued suckling at a nipple.

“Speak,” Gentiana commanded.

He let go of her body and walked towards his desk. He felt around and found a bottle of wine and an empty glass. He poured the red until he heard the glass fill up halfway.

“There was an unusual young woman I met in the square today. She was helping a couple that was expecting a baby.” Ignis took a sip. He licked and felt the scar on his lower lip. He remembered the way Hestia ran her finger over it as she examined him. “She was very… charming.”

“Ah. The midwife,” Gentiana whispered sounding almost delighted. “She does the work of the gods. What was it about her that you found alluring?”

Ignis smelled the wine. It was cheap. It tasted more like rubbing alcohol than grapes. It was still better than nothing. “She had this way of speaking, almost as if she was singing. She was like a provincial girl. Certainly not from Insomnia. She was very kind, gentle, but also spirited.”

“Was there anything else about her?” Gentiana asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his back.

Ignis took a few more sips of the cheap wine. “She had a lovely scent.”

Gentiana released from him and stepped back.

Ignis suddenly smelled honey.

“Would Sire be pleased with me tonight?” The melodic voice of the midwife from the town square was delightful to his ears.

Ignis turned around, glass of wine still in hand. He reached forward and felt her flesh. She was even thinner than he had imagined. Her shoulders were bony but the skin was as soft as her hands. He traced a line down from her jutting collarbone down to her breasts. They were small but still supple. Though Gentiana was the embodiment of a perfect body with soft fleshy skin, even curves and long limbs, Hestia was petite and wiry, and slightly muscular. Despite that, Ignis was drawn to the young woman.

He pinched a nipple. They were quite big for a small person. It aroused him.

“Is she a good screw?” Ignis blurted. His familiarity of Gentiana and knowing this was just another one of her guises helped him disconnect from manners and propriety.

“If it pleases you,” Hestia answered.

Ignis ran his hand through her hair. It was very wild, like tufts of unruly feathers. He imagined the color of red glowing from every strand. Her hair was just as soft as her skin.

“I want her to get on her knees. I’m going to shove my dick into her mouth and I want her to work on it until I say I’m done.”

“If it pleases you,” Hestia answered.

Ignis heard her kneel to the floor. He pulled down his trousers and reached for her jaw. His hands found themselves in the thick of her abundant curly hair.

He slid his hand towards her face. She had charming features. It was a heart-shaped face with smooth cheeks, a bony jawline but a soft chin. His thumb felt the presence of a dimple making his erection harder.

He rested his hand under her chin, with his thumb feeling the sweet dimple and leading to her lips. Her upper lips were smooth and her lower lips were very plump. He stuck his thumb into her mouth and wiggled around. She didn’t protest. He knew she wouldn’t. It was Gentiana after all, he thought.

“This will do well.” Ignis grabbed his member with his free hand and shoved it into her mouth as he said he would.

Even though he didn’t want to, every time Ignis did this to Gentiana or one of the people that she turned into, he had flashes of his moments with Noct as Leviathan. It was the one time he wanted to absolutely control and dominate and claim. It was the one time he disconnected Noctis from the Astral.

The memory shook away as he felt both of Hestia’s hands squeeze Ignis’ buttocks.

He inserted every centimeter of his dick into her mouth. One thing with Gentiana, she never gagged. He felt breath from her nose, but it was the false breath that impersonated human life.

Though the feel of Hestia’s mouth was different from Gentiana, the techniques were still the same. Her tongue wriggled around and she suckled hard, filling her mouth with abundant wetness. She expertly tucked her lips so as to protect his skin from her teeth. His shaft pumped deep into her throat.

Ignis forgot he was still holding his glass of wine. He chugged the last third and slammed it on his desk. The disgusting rubbing alcohol taste filled his nose and made him lose his concentration.

He was close to come, but he wanted to take advantage of this new body that was gifted to him. As if she read his mind, she released him from her mouth, a long string of saliva and precum dripping over her chin and chest.

“Have her turn around and put her hands on the bed. Make her spread her legs.” Ignis said as he rubbed his dick.

“If you wish,” Hestia answered, her speaking and her breath undeterred by what he did to her mouth and throat.

He heard her assume the position. He put his hands through her hair and ran them down her back. Her hair reached her hips. He swiped the strands away feeling her back. She had a muscular back. Ignis gathered she was the type of person who ate very little but was often carrying heavy things. Her spinal chord jutted. He didn’t like that feeling on a body since the time he felt the spinal cord jutting from Noct’s malnourished body.

He leaned over Hestia and cupped her breasts in his hand. In this position, her breasts felt much plumper. He squeezed her large nipples, arousing him once again. But there was no reaction.

Ignis cleared his throat. “What is this silence? Make her make noises, Gentiana.”

Ignis twisted at the nipples. Hestia moaned loudly.

His erection rested in a straight line over her ass, squeezed between their bodies. The pressure of both of their hips on his starved dick drove him crazy. He kept twisting at her nipples until she started shaking her hips.

He scooped his hands about her thighs and lifted her like a wheelbarrow. He penetrated her, her legs dangling in the air, and pumped fast into her. She was light as a feather giving him extra control of keeping her hips still as he thrust ferociously.

She groaned. It was a methodical, calculated groan that Gentiana was giving off with Hestia’s voice, but Ignis took what was given to him. There was only so much instruction he could muster while he was mid-sex.

Her inner thighs tensed at his waist the more he pumped. Her wetness was slick and warm.

He stopped himself again before he came. Breathless he let her down, his dick still inside of her.

“I’m close.” He kissed the back of her neck, “Let’s make use of those soft hands.”

Ignis lied on the bed face up. He wiped the sweat from his brow and calmed his breathing. “Have her come up. I want her to use her hands and suck on my cock with her pussy my face.”

“If it pleases you,” Hestia whispered, emotionless as usual.

Ignis licked his lips as he heard her crawl onto the bed. He had done a lot of things with Gentiana as Noctis, but not this. He felt her nestle her knees to his side.

He fidgeted his arms as best as possible to get comfortable. She spread her thighs apart, lowering her wet vagina over his mouth. He immediately lapped his tongue around the crevices trying to gather flavors of her.

She lowered her torso and her mouth reached just far enough to put the entire head of his dick into her mouth; again the same motions as before, but it was what he liked.

“I want to feel her hands working,” Ignis managed to blurt out as he continued eating her.

As her soft hands touched his shaft, he began to lose his mind. He almost didn’t feel the few calloused pads of her fingertips. The softness of her skin turned him into an animal.

She worked on his dick like it was a two-way gear, one hand twisting right, the other left. The different directions drove Ignis crazy, the head of his dick rushing with blood. She put the head into her mouth almost matching the way Ignis was using his tongue on her pussy.

Her butt cheeks were spread so far apart, his fingers were free to tickle at her anus. She made no reactions.

The smell of honey on her skin and the taste of sweet nectar pouring from her feminine parts into his beard were delectable.

Ignis was close. As if she knew, she climbed away from his face and worked harder on his taut erection.

As she lifted her buttocks high in the air, he did the one thing he knew she would never react to if she was human. He stuck a finger inside her anus and savored the tight walls closing in.

He came into her mouth, feeling everything warm out of him as her mouth greedily swallowed. Any mess that had dripped out, she cleaned up. He enjoyed the feel of her soft lips kissing him all over his crotch and stomach. Her long hair tickled his loins.

He felt her chin shift; he knew she was looking at him.

“Would the good sir want more?” Hestia asked. She reached back and directed his hand deeper into her. His knuckle felt the suction of her insides; hot and tight.

Ignis was spent. He savored the calming of his dick as he continued playing his finger inside her, massaging her cheek with the free hand.

As he finally felt himself go limp and his energy drained, he removed his finger and rolled her away.

“She was a good change of pace,” Ignis felt his way to the desk to pour another glass of wine. As he touched the bottle, he felt it lift away.

“I’m still me, sir,” Hestia said as she took the bottle and poured for him.

“Come now, Gentiana,” he said breathlessly. He took the glass from her and took a large gulp. The rubbing alcohol bouquet hit him again.

“Isn’t it my voice that drew you in, sir?” Hestia asked as she ran her hands across his chest and stomach.

If she was Noctis, he would have felt mortified by his dear king touching his fatless torso, his muscles almost wasted away from months of no exercise and lack of eating. Knowing it was Gentiana was of no bother to him.

He shifted away. “It was just a fucking, Gentiana. What did I say about pillow talk?”

But Gentiana was right. He was drawn to Hestia’s voice when he was walking through Lestallum. Here he was now, naked with her, Gentiana projecting cell by cell the exact same woman, but he didn’t want to share a conversation with her.

Hestia kissed his shoulders and the back of his head. She was captivating. He wondered where she came from, if she had family or friends, how she came to be a midwife and so on. Instead he quickly chugged the entire half glass of the revolting wine down and drew a bath.

Gentiana rose and straddled Ignis; Hestia melted away. “Answer me one thing.”

“What?” Ignis closed his eyes, he was close to falling asleep, bored now of her.

“What did you like about her?”

Ignis yawned. He stroked his hands over Gentiana’s soft plump thighs. Without a pause, he sighed. “Her warmth.”

 

\- - - - -

 

_I thought the gods chose this line. But he bleeds just like any other man._

Ignis lied on the ground feeling every wound all over his body. His mouth was utterly dry and most of his teeth missing. He ran his tongue along his gumline. The few remaining teeth were terribly loose and he tasted blood each time he swallowed.

Ignis glanced over and saw a prison guard clasping the chain around his wrists. The guard was dressed in medieval clothing.

The sounds around him felt muted, clouded, as if he was underwater. He heard different cries of:

_“The king knows what it means to be ugly now.”_

_“So much for the line of Lucis.”_

_“The House of Caelum shall be no more.”_

Ignis was desperate to quench his thirst. His lips were sticking together from the dried blood.

He took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain all across his chest. His ribs were broken.

Even though he had no clue as to why he was there on the ground, he kept feeling accomplished about something.

He surveyed the area. It was as if from a history book. It looked to be a sort of ancient prison yard. It stunk of shit and body odor. Men in historical armor stood watch.

As the guard walked away, Ignis noticed both of his wrists and ankles were cuffed. They were tethered to chains attached to the saddle of four horses. There was a fifth horse with a long rope that the prison guard was unraveling towards his head. The end of the rope was a thick noose. The guard knelt next to his ear lowering the noose.

“Stop!” A deep voice shouted. Ignis heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

A man in a cloak and a decorative hat stood over him. Ignis didn’t recognize him. The only recognizable thing was the symbol of a small golden flame sewn onto the side of the cloak. Ignis thought about Prospero Ogon, the first owner of his daggers, a blood related member of the Kindler Bloc.

“Your Majesty,” the man started. Ignis didn’t know why he was being called such a title. Perhaps, he thought, it was out of mockery. “Your Majesty, your fellow men have escaped the prison, leaving you behind. What of loyalty now, King Barabbas?”

“All?” Ignis asked in a voice that was not his.

“Yes. All.” The man smirked.

For some reason the word “all” made him happy.

The man looked up at the sky.

Ignis saw clouds were fast forming overhead and he could taste the familiar herald of a storm in the air. The droplets fell. To Ignis it was a welcome blessing. He let the rain fall into his mouth, satiating his poor parched throat.

“Your Majesty. The future generations shall mark this day when this country at long last broke away from the bondage of Lucis. When the Crystal was finally granted to the people and not hoarded by the royal family. This day, the day of the execution of King Barabbas Lucis Caelum.” The man was already drenched from the rain.

Ignis thought back on his history lessons. There were two King Barabbas’ of Lucis in history. Both had died at ripe old ages and certainly no king was ever executed in some prison yard. He smiled.

“Any last request, Your Majesty?” The man asked with a large smile on his face.

Ignis mimicked the smile. The man smirked. “And what, pray you, is that grin for?”

Ignis laughed, almost cackled. “They have all escaped! They have all escaped!”

The man shook his head. He took the noose and put it around Ignis’ neck. “The king has gone mad.”

“I am not the king!” Ignis sang.

The man laughed and stepped away. “So this is how the line of Lucis ends. A king so weak he rejects his own name. How fallen a mighty dynasty.”

Ignis laughed and laughed. The sound coming from his throat was still not his own voice. “I am not the king! I am not the king! The king lives!”

The man crossed his arms. “I advise for you to die with some shred of dignity, King Barabbas!”

“The king lives!” He shouted. “For I am the son of a magistrate. I am a soldier in the king’s army. I am not the king. My name is--”

The sky sparked with a great lightning and a mighty thunder clapped muting all sound in the prison yard.

The man pulled his hat down and rushed to Ignis, sliding in the mud. The man seemed convinced, almost frightened. He grabbed Ignis’ hair. “Where is the king then?”

Ignis felt the tug of the chains on all of his limbs. The horses were greatly startled by the thunder.

He then saw the familiar silhouette of a woman appear, standing still, untouched by the rain. But there was something different about her this time. Her beauty was the same, but her eyes were a golden yellow shade gleaming down. He whispered to her, “Gentiana. You come to see me die.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis awoke, covered in sweat. He felt his wrists and ankles. The chains felt so real. “Damned dream.”

Umbra stirred. Ignis noticed he was on the far edge of the bed while Umbra sprawled taking up much of the mattress. “Oh, did I disturb you, my lord?” Ignis said mockingly to the hound.

Ignis felt his way to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. “Gentiana!” He called out.

There was no answer. “Of course you don’t appear when I have questions.”

Umbra entered the bathroom and yawned. Ignis hunched over the sink. “Just what are you?”

He heard Umbra grumble. Ignis sighed. “Fine. Let’s go for a walk.”

Ignis could tell it was about high noon. This was when most of the population ate, even though the direction of the sun was that of the late afternoon. Umbra strolled by his side.

He tapped around the stone pathways with his cane. The smell of the spices still permeated the air, but not as vibrantly as the first time he arrived in Lestallum. He was near the square. He decided to avoid it so as not to run into Hestia.

He went about his usual routine but in a different route. Stroll, eat, review the volunteers sign-up, city planners meeting, stroll, then visit supplies. Boredom set in.

“Let’s go to the Outlook,” Ignis tapped at Umbra.

Umbra stayed close as he walked down the steps to the open air of the city entrance. The mayor set up census stations interviewing the new refugees arriving.

Ignis stepped around the station heading to the Outlook. As he stood at the steps, he heard a familiar voice addressing a group of people.

“Remember: they are just as scared of us as we are of them,” said Prompto. This was something Ignis had always advised Noctis.

Ignis approached and stopped short, doing his best not to interrupt.

“All the havens have been marked on the maps. If you need to camp, make sure you get there before the sun sets. According to the veteran hunters, havens are still safe from daemons.” Prompto’s voice was energetic, more alive than ever. “So that’s about it. We’ll run some drills now. If you have questions just let me know.”

Ignis felt Umbra go to Prompto. Ignis felt as if years had passed since he spoke to either Prompto or Gladio.

“Hey, boy!” Prompto shouted. “Ignis! Dude! Almost didn’t recognize you with that beard and your hair like that!”

Ignis put his hand to his face. He hadn’t shaved or gotten a haircut since returning from Gralea six months ago. The out-of-sight-out-of-mind concept certainly took a toll on Ignis’ grooming habits.

“You still look cool, though,” Prompto said. “All stylish.”

“Prompto.” It felt good to hear Prompto’s voice again. “How was Hammerhead?”

“Oh, man, Iggy. You’re not gonna believe this, but Cindy is a great cook!” Prompto sighed. “She can make one mean tuna noodle casserole.”

“Tuna noodle casserole?” Ignis uttered each word as if it was an alien puzzle.

“Yeah. I helped, all thanks to you teaching me!” Prompto gave Ignis a slight punch.

“As in tuna, peas, noodles and cream?” Ignis smiled.

“The things she does with a can of tuna, a can of peas, a can of creamed mushroom and a bag of noodles is… magic!” Prompto’s voice drifted.

Ignis laughed inside, though a bit irked, that Prompto had grown a liking to such a dish after all the made-from-scratch cuisines he created for the group.

Prompto approached Ignis’ ear. “But she adds a secret ingredient!”

“Oh?” Ignis crossed his arms, still smiling.

“Leiden peppers…” Prompto whispered.

Ignis chortled. Six months ago he wanted nothing more than to separate from Gladio and Prompto after escaping Gralea, to separate from anything that reminded him of Noct, but now he wanted to hear Prompto go on about Cindy’s magical tuna noodle casserole.

“And Master Cid?” Ignis asked.

“Well.” Prompto helped lead Ignis to a bench. “Since he found out what happened to Noct, he’s been real quiet. When he does talk he keeps asking me about Ardyn and what we’re doing to get ready for Noct’s return.”

Ignis looked down. They sat silently. Umbra jumped on the bench with them. Ignis knew Cid was asking the right questions. If prophecy was true then Noct was going to come back and they would have to face Ardyn.

Ignis changed the subject. “So what is this team you were addressing?”

Prompto’s voice shifted back to his lively tone. “Oh yeah! This is a team of new hunters I’ve assigned for escort missions. Biggs and Wedge have been needing help. A lot of people still don’t trust Aranea, being former commodore of the Empire and all, so she asked me to help train the volunteers.”

“Volunteers? They are not Crownsguard or Kingsglaive?” Ignis asked surprised. He didn’t know there were sign-ups for hunters.

“Yeah! Not much to do in Lestallum. So a lot of men and women have volunteered to be hunters.” Prompto stood up. “The ones with very little combat knowledge still need a lot of training, so that’s where I come in. My team helps with the escort of the survivors from the Crown City.”

“I heard what you have been doing. Curious. Are there still citizens of Insomnia that have yet to leave the city?” Ignis was shocked since he knew the electrical grid was all but extinguished.

“Yeah.” Prompto sighed. “A lot of people still having a hard time letting go and moving on.”

Ignis heard something in Prompto’s voice. It was a resolve. Ignis wondered what he would be doing if he still had sight. Would he be like Prompto with the escort teams? Would he be like Gladio with the hunters?

Ignis picked up his cane. “Do you need any help with the drills?”

“What?” Prompto exclaimed, shocked. Ignis couldn’t tell if it was a positive or negative shock.

“Or, not. I don’t want to get in the way--”

“That’d be awesome!” Prompto shouted giving Ignis a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Ignis dropped his cane. “Damn, Ignis. You lost a lot of weight!”

“Not much to enjoy for food. Everything is being rationed.” Prompto let Ignis down and lead him to his team. “And most of my food seems to be eaten by U-M-B-R-A.”

Umbra barked.

Ignis growled back. “Well, am I lying, dog?”

Prompto introduced the team. There were fifteen of them. They all seemed to grow hushed in the sight of Ignis. Ignis realized they either didn’t know how to handle his blindness or because his story was now widely known. Third possibility was their wonderment over his grizzled beard and long hair.

A dozen of them were handling firearms. The remaining three were combat trained in one way or another.

Prompto lead Ignis to the three. “Team. This is Ignis. He will be training you on the hand-to-hand combat side of things. Ignis, this is Livia. She was former police so she’s good with the baton. We have Yuto. He was one of the top 16 for high school league fencing, so sword for him. And this is Kresnik. He’s former military and has weapons training. Guys, Ignis is going to give you all pointers. He and I had a ton of experience fighting daemons out there.”

Prompto and Ignis arranged their teams for drills. The entire square of the Outlook was designated just for them.

To gauge the skills for his close-combat team, Ignis said he would fight each of them in slow motion. He had Yuto and Kresnik practice together while he started with Livia.

Ignis could tell Livia was very good with defenses and targeting areas of the human body that would disable or disarm the attacker. He noticed she lacked in complete offensive attack. He instructed her to be more aggressive and to remember that daemons needed to be attacked full on.

By the end of the session, he noticed she was already getting used to full assault mode. Ignis suggested for Prompto to replace her baton with a smaller staffsword and equipping her with a firearm for her free hand since she was former police after all.

Ignis then moved on to Yuto. Ignis noticed the teenager was very skilled but lacked the stamina for long fights. Ignis knew fencing was one of those sports where the majority of the rounds were completed quickly. Daemon fights could last for hours, so Ignis knew the teenager would be quite green.

He instructed him to train in an unusual manner. Ignis suggested he have the children play dodge ball with him as he held onto a baton for an hour straight. Ignis figured it would be a chance for some of the local children to have some fun and for Yuto to increase his stamina.

Ignis then moved on to Kresnik. “What weapon are we using here?”

Ignis heard Kresnik tap the ground with something heavy and metallic. “A morning star, my lord.”

Ignis thought it curious to hear him being addressed as a lord. “A flail or mace?”

“Polearm.” Kresnik’s spoke in short and terse manner.

“Where did you even find a morning star polearm?” Ignis reached and felt the shaft of the weapon. It was of a tempered steel he had never felt before. It felt more like a museum piece than a contemporary weapon.

“Family heirloom.” Kresnik answered.

“Interesting. May I?” Kresnik handed Ignis the polearm.

Ignis felt the weapon was quite heavy. He handed his cane to Kresnik as he stepped into an open area.

Ignis swung the polearm. He did the usually moves of quick thrusts and uppercut swings. He could tell a strong grip was required to handle such a weapon.

Ignis heard quick steps approaching. It was Prompto. “Isn’t that the coolest weapon?”

“It’s not a modern design. A little inefficient.” Ignis reached for Kresnik’s hand. His hands were large and terribly calloused. “But I see your hands have a good large grip.”

“Isn’t it weird? It’s like seeing Noct from another dimension!” Prompto exclaimed.

“What?” Ignis asked.

“Oh sorry. I forget you can’t… well, Kresnik, here, looks a lot like Noct!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Nonsense.” Ignis let go of the morning star and took back his cane. “Don’t mind him, Kresnik.”

“But it’s true! I thought Noct came back all hulked out when I first saw him. Even Gladio thought so. Like a bigger, taller, burlier version of Noct. Like if Noct and Cor had a baby!” Prompto chuckled. “Hey Kresnik. You mind having him touch your face?”

“Prompto!” Ignis snapped.

“My lord, it is not the first time I have been told I look like the king.” Kresnik took Ignis’ hand and placed them over his face.

Ignis blushed as his fingers immediately seemed to recognize Noct. It was startling. Ignis felt the forehead was a little too broad to be like Noct, but the brows were the same. Eyelids were a little larger. His cheeks were not as smooth, but the shape was still sharp. But the nose and mouth were identical.

Ignis immediately took away his hand and breathed steadily to bring down his heart rate. This was one of the reasons he had asked Gentiana to stop coming to him in the form of Noctis; it always traumatized him. The more time had passed being away from Noct, the worse it felt to feel him intimately.

Ignis’ mind unwittingly pieced together Kresnik’s face.

“Eye color is not the same though. They’re like super green instead of blue.” Prompto put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Shall we proceed with the drill?”

“Aye,” Kresnik answered.

Prompto left them to it and returned to his team.

Ignis stepped forward with his dagger and cane slowly in basic formation. Upon the first thrust, Kresnik advanced quickly and with great strength. Ignis stepped back.

“Good.” That was all Ignis could muster. He was still trying to shake away the image of Kresnik taking over Noct’s face. But something bothered him. He could have sworn Prompto said the team had little combat training.

Ignis attacked with an underhanded thrust and Kresnik immediately swung his dagger away. Ignis didn’t stop. He used the momentum of his flying hand and swung his cane. Kresnik again defended, but added an offensive maneuver. Ignis sensed the morning star approaching and he ducked and kicked away the shaft.

A gaggle of surprised awes rang around them. Ignis could tell everyone was impressed by the fighting.

Ignis panted. “You know more than the basics.”

“Aye, sir. I have been in combat.” Kresnik planted his polearm making a ringing clang.

Ignis chuckled. “Then, perhaps we should try something different?”

Ignis unsheathed his dagger and set aside his cane. He conjured his lance.

“Whoa Iggy. You haven’t used that thing since…” Prompto’s voice trailed off.

It was the first time Ignis conjured the weapon since Altissia.

“But sire,” Kresnik said. “You are blind.”

Ignis went into an attack stance. “We’ll go slow then. But you should still show me what you are capable of in order for me to sense your abilities.”

A hush fell over the team.

Kresnik’s morning star met with Ignis’ lance. Ignis felt the curious man’s strength at the tip of the weapon. Ignis’ muscles tensed as Kresnik moved his morning star closer, both of them gauging each other’s inner strength.

Ignis made the first move by swinging low. Since he felt nothing but air, he knew Kresnik jumped.

Ignis heard a swift whoosh and he immediately swung towards the sound. The weapons met again. The crowd gasped.

Ignis heard someone ask, “Can he see?”

Ignis sped up his attack. He rapidly thrust his lance forward, feeling each hit of his weapon against the morning star, making Kresnik step back quickly. There was a heaviness to Kresnik’s steps.

“There,” Ignis said to himself. “One aspect that is not like Noct.”

Where Noct was quick footed, Kresnik shuffled.

Ignis heard the whoosh of the air again, but it sounded farther away. Kresnik also grunted. Ignis guessed he was likely swinging the morning star overhead; the great weight forcing Kresnik to spend a great deal of his energy.

Ignis held up his lance laterally above his head and felt the weight of the large steel push him down to a knee.

The crowd cried out. Ignis heard again someone say, “How did he know the thing was coming down on him? Is he really blind or not?”

This time Ignis felt Kresnik taking the full offensive. He heard the overhead swinging again as well as a few skipping noises of Kresnik’s feet. Ignis knew he was preparing to make multiple swings.

Ignis rolled away as he heard the swing. He felt the ground next to him make a metallic clank noise as the morning star hit the pavement. Ignis listened for Kresnik’s voice. It was to his right. Ignis rolled again as he heard the swing of the polearm, dodging yet another hit.

Ignis swung and heard Kresnik jump away.

He never felt more alive swinging his lance and being able to sense the movements of his opponent. He didn’t realize how much he could “see” his surroundings by sound and sensation. Ignis smiled as he spun his lance and walked towards Kresnik. He heard a spattering of wonder and surprise.

Ignis then felt an oddity come over him. He couldn’t hear the shuffling anymore. He tried to listen for Kresnik’s breath, but it was silent.

Ignis then heard a gasp from the crowd. Before he could assess what was happening, Ignis felt something hit his back. Kresnik was somehow behind him and swung the shaft of the polearm at him. Ignis tripped over.

Ignis swung behind, but missed, clumsily stumbling to his side. He then felt the polearm sweep him from behind causing Ignis to completely land on his back.

“Stop!” Prompto shouted. Ignis felt Prompto kneel next to him. “Ignis? You okay?”

Ignis kept a brave face and adjusted his glasses. “I’m well. I’m well.”

Ignis tried to get up, but he felt a hand grab his forearm. The hand did not belong to Prompto. It was Kresnik.

“A most humble apology, sire. I had forgotten myself.” Kresnik helped Ignis up to a standing position, one hand resting on his back.

Ignis could tell Kresnik was slightly taller than him. Not as tall as Gladio, but tall enough that Ignis lifted his gaze towards his voice.

“It was a very good match. You are very skilled.” Ignis felt Prompto return his cane into his hand. “Prompto. Kresnik. Shouldn’t you be better suited to be with Gladiolus and the veteran hunters?”

Kresnik cleared his throat. “It was my decision to be part of the escort. I felt I can be of better service for the refugees.”

Ignis smiled. Though embarrassed, he found himself admiring him. “The refugees are fortunate to have you in this team.”

After trading some notes and working off the pain in his back, Ignis and Prompto set away.

“That Kresnik fellow,” Ignis said. “He speaks in a manner I can’t quite pinpoint.”

“I thought he just talks like you. Big old-timey words and stuff.” Prompto had one arm under Ignis’ free arm as they strolled about the Outlook.

“Well. He says words like ‘aye’ and ‘sire’. He also said he was in the military.” Ignis noticed Prompto sighing.

“Yeah. I have a feeling he’s maybe…” Prompto lowered the volume of his voice and leaned closer to Ignis. “I think he’s a Niff. Maybe a deserter.”

“It makes quite a lot of sense.” Ignis stopped as they approached the steps leading back up to main Lestallum.

“Heading back?” Prompto let go of Ignis.

“Yes. I am tired. Umbra?” Ignis felt the dog come up next to him.

“Good boy, Umbra!” Prompto patted and mussed with his fur. “Hey Iggy, remember that time Noct got so lost here and had us running around in circles…”

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupted. “Sorry. I was supposed to be meeting somebody. I had forgotten.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, it’s cool! Thanks for helping with all that.” Prompto tapped Ignis on the shoulder.

Ignis started up the steps.

“You were awesome, by the way,” Prompto shouted excitedly. “You moved like you could… well, I’m gonna say it! Like you could see! Can’t wait to tell Gladio.”

Ignis gave a slight laugh. “Well, you did impressive work with your team. I can tell they all respect you. You are a very good teacher.”

“I learned from the best!” Prompto shouted.

Ignis chuckled under his breath as he continued back up to Lestallum. He heard Prompto’s multi-stepping walk trail away.

Ignis felt regretful of cutting Prompto off, but he was still far from ready to talk about Noctis again.

Ignis also came away with a jealousy towards Prompto.

How he has grown, Ignis thought. He considered Noct’s school friend to still be in the learning phase of things, still a cadet, taking orders. But now Prompto was the one offering advice and giving commands.

Ignis sighed. He wondered what he would be doing if he still had sight. Would he be a hunter? A school teacher? A city planner? A kitchen staffer?

“It’s almost sunset!” Ignis heard someone crying out. He then felt the rush of people making their way to the Outlook as usual.

Umbra barked and rushed off. Ignis let him. “Fine,” he sighed, knowing Umbra had a will of his own.

But if there’s one thing he knew, Umbra always found his way back. And this was a good time to be alone or let out some steam with Gentiana.

“Not gonna go see the sunset, love?” asked the volunteer woman in the soup line.

“Last time I saw the sunset was many months ago by the sea.” Ignis said but with a smile on his face. “What’s on the menu tonight?”

“Same as last night. Bean stew.” The lady handed him a bowl.

“Smells a little different,” Ignis said as he took the bowl with his free hand.

“Oh, you noticed! I added a secret ingredient. Couldn’t resist! Bet you’ll never guess!” The jovial woman giggled like a baby.

Ignis smiled immediately recognizing the sudden peppery spice. “Leiden peppers?”

The woman gasped. “Now how the hell did you know that?”

They both shared a laugh. Food was one thing he could still talk about fondly from before the loss of his sight. He sat and sipped the stew. The base was stewed tomatoes with a variety of canned beans. The Leiden peppers gave the entire bowl a heartiness that masked the rubbery bean taste.

Ignis thought about different ingredients he would add to the stew to make things much more worthwhile. Perhaps a vinegary fish sauce, cloves of garlic and parsley? Or rice and rosemary to thicken and make more fragrant?

He recited a hundred different ingredients to shake off the one thing he couldn’t stop thinking about: Kresnik’s face. Ignis was far from being able to read completely with his hands and there were still no resources to teach him Braille. Still, touching the man’s face was like encountering Noctis again; he kept picturing that weathered face of Kresnik that had Noct’s face embedded perfectly in alignment.

He felt the bump on his backside warm up. He knew the blow from the polearm would create a large bruise tomorrow.

“Master Umbra?” A charming voice sang. Ignis immediately recognized the midwife, Hestia.

“Nurse Hestia,” Ignis smiled. He thought he would feel embarrassed to come across the midwife again after everything he did to her on a few different occasions now when Gentiana took her form. But the young woman’s enchanting, innocent voice put him at ease.

“Just a humble midwife, Master Umbra!” Hestia laughed.

“Any babies born in Lestallum of late?” He asked finding himself smiling as he spoke to her. He liked that she joked with him. No one seemed to want to share a laugh with a blind man.

“Just delivered a third one this week alone. A beautiful baby girl. Mother and Father named the baby after King Noctis,” she said.

“A baby girl named Noctis?” Ignis thought about how unfortunate the little girl’s life would be with such a name.

Hestia giggled. “No, Master Ignis! Nocturna.”

Her laugh was infectious. Ignis snorted. He almost wished she kept calling him Master Umbra, instead of his own name.

Today was one of those days where Ignis had heard “Noctis” more than he would have allowed himself to hear. He was close to apologizing for everything he had done and said to her several nights in a row.

“How were the beans?” She asked.

“Well, Madame, tonight’s menu is a fine stew with ingredients imported all the way from the grocers’ aisles containing a fine bouquet of not one, not two, not three, but six different types of beans. Fusion is the new trend in culinary arts these days!” Ignis joked. Hestia couldn’t stop laughing. “Regardless of the texture of the beans, this stew proves lima beans and chick peas and kidney beans work in wonderful harmony all thanks to the subtle touch of Leiden peppers!”

Hestia shoved at his shoulder as she wailed with laughter. Ignis grunted a little, inadvertently, as he hit the back of his chair triggering the welt from Kresnik’s polearm.

“Sir! Are you unwell?” She rushed close to him.

“Oh, I’ve endured far worse pains. It had just been a while since I did some combat training. I will surely have a bruise tomorrow.” Ignis rubbed his back.

“Do you need me to take a look, sir?”

Ignis knew she should. He was not only hit with a heavy polearm, but he also fell back first onto the pavement. Last thing he wanted was to wake up tomorrow morning, not only blind, but unable to move. He agreed.

They went into the back kitchens near the refrigeration for some ice. He took off his shirt and explained how he got hit.

“I didn’t know you still fight!” Hestia poked at the edges of the gash.

“I didn’t know either!” Ignis remarked. He flinched when she touched a particular spot on his back.

“Pardons, Master Umbra!” She said. He liked that she went back to calling him Umbra. “Well, I see no broken ribs. Spine is fine. It is only when I touch the direct blow you are in great pain, so I think it’s just going to be a painful bruise you will endure for about a good week.”

She helped hold the ice pack to his back for ten minutes off and on. Though he had many questions for her, they kept to talks of weather, types of people they were seeing come into the city and food they liked to eat before the darkness came.

“I used to eat a plate of smoked fish everyday with fresh baked bread and salted butter and a side of roasted turnips!” Hestia said holding the towel with the pack of ice.

She really is a provincial girl, Ignis thought. “Well, I enjoy seafood myself with a lot of spice. I used to drink an Ebony every day, but I haven’t had a drop since I lost my sight.”

“Ebony?” Hestia asked.

“Oh, it’s a coffee that is served either hot or cold with a blend of a fine coffee bean that has a rich smokiness that has so many flavor notes that I can not even begin to do describe it. Most strong coffees have a burnt flavor but this one is strong without the overbrewed taste, with a woody nose and an undertone of peppercorns.” Ignis sighed. He missed his Ebony. The caffeine withdrawal he experienced in Altissia was palpable.

Hestia giggled. “Master Umbra is quite good at explaining flavors.”

“During my recovery in hospital, a doctor told me that I should now be able to taste food so much better since I lost one of my five senses.” Ignis remembered the goodly Altissian doctor.

“Yes, that be true,” Hestia said.

“It was a shame there was no one to cook for me.” Ignis sighed remembering how hungry he, Gladio and Prompto were when they returned to Caem. They hadn’t eaten since departing Tenebrae.

“Perhaps when all things die down you could start cooking again, Master Umbra.” Hestia had such an encouraging and warm tone of voice.

Ignis shook his head. “Cooking was more an indulgence for me. This is now a time of rationing and survival.”

Hestia removed the ice pack and touched at the bruise. Ignis noticed she was using the pads of her fingers that were calloused. Still it was a welcoming touch. He expected to have an embarrassing moment of an unruly erection, but he managed.

“The swelling has subsided. When you return to your quarters I suggest you take a cool bath.” Hestia helped him redress.

“Thank you, Hestia,” Ignis tapped her hand.

The kitchenswoman brought a container of scraps and beans for Ignis to take for Umbra.

“Do be more cautious the next time you fight!” Hestia said as she helped lead him out of the kitchens. “And tell that brute with the morning star to remember himself!”

Ignis thought about diminutive Hestia mouthing off at the hulking Kresnik. How alike they seemed, somehow sparking an interest in Ignis more than all the people he had come across while residing in Lestallum with Umbra.

He returned to his room unceremoniously. He filled the beans and scraps from the kitchens in Umbra’s dog bowl before he entered his room.

He drew a mild bath and sunk into the water feeling the bruise across his back heat up.

He sat there thinking. Thinking was all he could do in his darkness. He suppressed his imaginations in case he began thinking of Noct again. He thought about Hestia. He thought about Kresnik. The welt on his back burned against the porcelain of the tub.

The water began to turn cold. He turned his head away in annoyance. “You’re ruining my bath.”

Gentiana was in the water with him at the other end of the tub. His feet felt the split second when she materialized in the bath.

“The cold is better for your injury,” Gentiana said.

“I didn’t summon you. Go away.” Ignis nudged at her with his toes.

She slinked her way towards him, climbing over his legs and stomach, and rested her head on his shoulder. “You fought well. The number of your admirers have grown by your valor.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around her. “Painful as it was, it felt good to not be treated like an invalid. That young man made me feel awake again. Jolted.”

Gentiana rested her hand on his chest. “This is good. You are remembering?”

Ignis didn’t answer. They lied in silence in the water that was chilling incrementally. But the cold was still no use for Ignis. He didn’t know what was turning him on; Hestia’s laugh, the face of Kresnik, the face of Noctis or Gentiana’s nude body. He fondled one of her breasts. “Let’s fuck.”

“If it pleases you,” Gentiana answered in her neutral, unemotional tone.

She stepped out of the tub. He followed her immediately and nudged her hip against the sink. He pressed onto her entire back, one hand resting on the mirror. His erection slid across her buttocks.

He spread her legs apart and entered her. The droplets of bathwater trickled everywhere as he pumped into her. He rested a hand on her neck with his other hand, keeping her from moving too much.

The entirety of the skin and hair on her body were already dry save for the one part that mattered to him most; she was soaking wet, extremely slick, just for him. Whatever this artificial imitation of a human body was doing, Ignis took advantage.

After several dozen thrusts, he couldn’t reach the climax he was hoping for.

He pulled her away from the sink and pushed her back against the wall and lifted her up. Before her legs closed around his waist, he stuck his dick inside her and pumped hard and fast. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she purred.

He kissed her, sticking his tongue into her mouth at the onset. Her bountiful lips opened wide for him. She had no odor in her breath and not a single tooth misaligned. She was perfection. But not enough. It was never enough.

He let her down. He thought about jumping back into the cold bath. He wrung the water from his long hair.

“You wish for someone else then. Another form?” Gentiana paced around, her voice calm, again unaffected by Ignis’ roughness.

Ignis traced the water in the tub. “Him.”

“The king?”

“No.”

Ignis looked away from her as he stroked his wet beard. His hair was one thing, but his beard was one part that he knew he needed to groom. He was too afraid to use a razor in his state.

Gentiana touched his back and lined the welt. But it wasn’t her hand. It was not Hestia’s hand. This hand was large and the entire palm calloused.

Ignis sighed. It was Kresnik. He pushed away Ignis’ hair and swept all of it over one shoulder and kissed the back of his neck. His lips were just like Noct’s lips. The upper and lower lips were the same size. Kresnik dragged his wet mouth, almost suckling at different inches of Ignis from his earlobes, his neck and his shoulders.

Kresnik put both of his hands on Ignis’ neck and slid them to his chin, pulling his head back to catch his mouth with his. “Does this please my lord?”

Ignis grew hard at the sound of Kresnik’s voice. It wasn’t Noct’s voice. It was an amalgamation of Noct and King Regis.

Ignis grabbed Kresnik’s hand, licked the palm all over. He then pulled Kresnik’s hand down to his dick making him grab it. Kresnik followed suit. His entire grip wrapped all around Ignis’ girth.

Ignis groaned and leaned over the sink.

“Your mirror is dirty. My lord is beautiful,” Kresnik murmured in Ignis’ ear. “Such a pity.”

“Gentiana,” Ignis groaned. “Is he a good screw?”

Ignis still didn’t like the idea of role play and addressing the figure as the character Gentiana transfigured into. Speaking in an unruly manner always made him remember this was still familiar old Gentiana.

“If it pleases you, my lord,” Kresnik answered, the same way Hestia answered, the same way all of Gentiana’s characters answered.

“Have him get on his knees and suck on my dick.” Ignis growled.

Kresnik released his grip and got down on his knees. Ignis turned around and braced himself against the sink. Kresnik stuck the erection into his mouth. It was a very large mouth.

Ignis chuckled thinking it was another thing that was not like Noct. The insides of Noct’s mouth were much smaller. Ignis remembered roughly shoving his cock into Leviathan.

Kresnik swallowed it all up. Ignis put his hand over Kresnik’s face.

“Make his eyes stay open,” Ignis said through gritted teeth. Kresnik opened his eyes. Ignis felt the lids and the flutter of his eyelashes. They were like Noct’s eyes. His eyebrows were raised up high. “Make him look at me.”

Ignis’ hand rested on Kresnik’s forehead as if blessing him. He just wanted to read his face. Is this Noct or is this someone who humiliated me in front of strangers this afternoon? Ignis thought.

Kresnik sloshed his tongue around, letting the warmth and wetness take over Ignis’ cock. Ignis dragged his hand all across Kresnik’s face, through his hair, down his chin and around his neck.

Kresnik’s hair was shorn but some silky strands waved free. That was Noct.

Kresnik’s cheeks were grizzly with facial hair. That was not Noct. But his cheekbones were sharp. That was Noct.

Kresnik’s jawline was broad. That was not Noct. But the chin was pointed. That was Noct.

Ignis shook his head. He couldn’t escape Noct. He pulled out of Kresnik and knelt on the floor and kissed him.

He couldn’t help but kiss Kresnik with all of his heart, recognizing Noct. Their lips equally latched onto one another. Their wet tongues massaged the entirety of their mouth and face; the air from their mouths dueling for breath.

Ignis couldn’t help but drag his hands over and over Kresnik’s face just to read Noct. Kresnik cupped Ignis’ balls and massaged them. Ignis loved that feeling despite the rough skin of the soldier’s hand.

In a move that shocked him, Kresnik grabbed the backs of Ignis’ legs and lifted him up from the ground. Ignis had never been lifted up so swiftly before. He had carried other people, especially Noctis, all of his life, but he was never one to be carried.

Kresnik nestled him on the bed and climbed on top of Ignis, putting his entire weight on him, kissing him still, their tongues still searching for one other. Ignis felt Kresnik’s body. As broad as his shoulders were, his waistline and hips were extremely slender.

Ignis quickly thought about the time he asked Gentiana to be a portly man on occasions. At times it was a lot of fun, but there was an incident where Ignis pulled his back trying to lift the man’s entire weight. He was in bed for four days straight begging Gentiana to help feed and nurse him.

Feeling the weight of Kresnik’s broad heavy chest press down on him was frightening, but upon feeling the willowy and toned waistline, he remembered Noct again.

Something was happening to Ignis that he couldn’t quite understand. He felt like he was being cared for, the type of nurturing that drew him to Hestia. This time it was Kresnik taking care of him, but with bigger hands and stronger muscles.

Ignis felt as if Kresnik was Noct, grown up, so to speak, and offering to please Ignis. Ignis didn’t know how to take this sensation. He had always taken charge since the start of the covenants between the Astrals and Noct. He took charge over the Archaean, indulged the Fulgurian, dominated the Hydraean and nurtured the Glacian. And every time Gentiana offered her body to Ignis, he took control.

“Allow me, sire,” Kresnik whispered. He rubbed his cock against Ignis’ cock.

“Gentiana,” Ignis said through gritted teeth. He didn’t know what to say. He liked the way Kresnik was giving him attention; Noct’s profile nuzzling into his skin.

Ignis rolled onto his stomach and rested on a set of pillows. Kresnik continued planting kisses all over Ignis’ back.

“Have him go lower,” Ignis whispered in his smallest voice.

He felt a smile form on Kresnik who started traveling down Ignis’ spine.

Ignis grunted; a little jolt of pain hit him as Kresnik kissed where the polearm struck him. Kresnik shushed him caringly.

Kresnik went lower taking his time on Ignis’ waistline. Ignis tucked his knees and arched his back, lifting his buttocks into the air. Kresnik gave a breathy sigh that read like satisfaction

Kresnik kissed Ignis’ butt cheeks. Ignis wiggled, tickled from the sensation of the soldier’s stubble across his skin. Kresnik lowered his entire body to the edge of the bed, matching Ignis’ position.

Ignis felt exposed having someone behind his rear, staring directly at his ass, or more rather, into his ass. He felt Kresnik cup his cheeks. Ignis trembled. Kresnik placed the thumbs of his cupped hands towards Ignis’ slit and spread them.

Ignis blushed. He felt the dark night air hit his sensitive area. He tensed his glutes.

“Be at ease,” Kresnik warmly whispered.

Ignis breathed carefully. Kresnik ran his thumb over the hole. Ignis flinched. “Gentiana.”

Kresnik gently traced his lips all along the edges. Ignis buried his head into his pillow trying not to move or laugh. It was a tickling sensation, but feeling lips that were identical to Noct’s lips mesmerized him; enthralled by the prospects of what would come next.

Kresnik sunk his face into Ignis’ slit. Startled, Ignis grabbed hold of the headboard. Kresnik massaged Ignis with his mouth, his saliva drenching the entire slit immediately. Kresnik kept Ignis’ cheeks spread open with his big thumbs.

Dozens of thoughts ran through Ignis’ mind. Mainly he wondered if Noct would ever do this for him; the real Noct. Not so much the act, but tender giving attention. Ignis jolted as he felt Kresnik’s tongue join in, kneading the sensitive skin.

Ignis’ erection throbbed. But between grabbing his cock and hanging onto his pillow, he opted the latter to keep his voice down. Ignis felt every inch of himself trounced by the caring attention of this soldier. There was still something missing that prevented him from releasing his freedom completely to Kresnik.

He wriggled. Kresnik’s strong hands latched onto Ignis’ hips. Kresnik then darted his tongue in rapid motion. “Gentiana.”

Kresnik stopped. “Was that too much, my lord?”

Ignis reddened at the thought of having someone speaking into his ass. “Gentiana, I’m not ready.”

Kresnik planted soft kisses all about his buttocks. “My lord, let me do this for you.”

Ignis did not answer. Kresnik continued, half burying his mouth into him again.

Ignis clutched at the pillow, trying not to let out an embarrassing bout of laughter no thanks to Kresnik’s stubble tickling him. Ignis breathed as steadily as he could, but every movement of Kresnik’s tongue sent electricity through his body.

Every flick of his tongue was followed by a violent lurch of the bed by Ignis’ jolts. He moaned hard into the pillow, his grip hot on the headboard. His body weight pressing down on his erection; the springs of the mattress pushing into his flesh.

But Ignis still couldn’t decide if he was feeling pleasure. His nerves were being pushed, his erection hard, but he was still unable to unleash himself. Even in his blind darkness, there was too much stimulation around him.

He worried about his neighbors overhearing. He worried whether he locked his door or not. He heard the crowd outside. He felt the mattress squeaking.

Kresnik plunged his tongue deeper.

Ignis’ back was beyond arched now. His buttocks completely lifted skyward and into the ravenous mouth of the soldier. It was more than he could bear.

“Stop.” Ignis nearly yelled. “No more.”

Ignis shuffled away. He tried to lie completely on his back but keep away from Kresnik at the same time. Ignis didn’t want to allow himself to unravel before this look-alike of Noctis.

Kresnik crawled towards him, planting kisses any way he could. From Ignis’ hip, to his elbow, to his shoulder blades. “My lord. You are lovely beyond measure. You deserve to be cherished.”

Ignis felt the outlines of Kresnik’s face all over his body. It was truly Noct’s face. Ignis felt like a rock was grinding inside his heart as he panted from the shocked nerves. “Don’t speak. Today was a good day. Today was a new day.”

It was a new day for Ignis. The bruise forming on his back was a reminder he was still a fighter. He felt he was a step closer to what he was supposed to be feeling, though he still didn’t know what that feeling was. Another day gone meant a day closer to Noct’s return.

He wasn’t yet willing to surrender to someone else’s care. He wanted only to surrender to Noct not knowing if Noct was capable of giving.

Ignis took Kresnik’s hand and pulled his entire arm around him. Kresnik let Ignis’ full body nestle into his. Ignis traced Kresnik’s hand. Earlier he touched it and felt the calluses, the gruffness and wear. This time he felt how Kresnik was touching him. It was a gentle giant understanding his strength and power.

“What do you miss of him, my lord?” Kresnik whispered, holding Ignis gently.

Ignis held his breath. He didn’t want to answer. He had a long answer, but he didn’t want to share.

Kresnik nuzzled his face into the back of Ignis’ head. Even there he felt the familiar lines of Noctis’ face.

Ignis tried to fight it; a tear welled up and rolled down the side of his face, soaking into the pillow.

“I miss watching him become the man he is meant to be.” Ignis flicked the streak of moisture left behind by the tear. He regretted responding.

It was a good day for Ignis. It was a new day. But Ignis wasn’t ready to allow more. He pushed Kresnik away. “Gentiana. Have him stroke my cock until I go to sleep.”

Kresnik sat up. “If it pleases you, my lord.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Snow. Fire. Existing as one. Flurries and smoke surrounded Ignis. Burned from the freezing cold; numbed from the searing heat.

Ignis called out to Noct, but the wind in his lungs was blocked by something. All Ignis could see was the darkness and fire and snow; the descending ashes more beautiful than the falling flakes.

Ignis looked at his body. The fabric of his clothes singed, much of his skin blackened. He knew he was dying; he wanted to die. He called to Noct again, but it was as if Titan dropped a boulder on his chest.

He wondered if Niflheim came and attacked Lestallum using both ice and fire technology.

Ignis tried to call for Umbra. But then the shock eased away from him. He was seeing everything.

This was another dream, Ignis realized. The cavernous buildings of Lestallum were nowhere to be seen; only open night air in a field somewhere and a large building not far away; the stars shining brilliantly. How is it snowing but the sky is clear? He wondered.

His ears rang. Did I trade blindness for deafness?

He must have been at the edge of the explosion. Dozens of bodies were running and flailing like minions of Ifrit whereas he was more or less intact. They clawed at the patches of snow only to melt as soon as they dove into the mounds.

“Highness…” Ignis finally managed to push out from his throat.

Snow suddenly waved over him. Someone slid next to him, hard and fast. Wispy strands of hair flew about his head.

“Highness…” Ignis tried to reach for Noct’s face, but the seared flesh tightened the nerve endings of his arm.

Noct stroked Ignis’ hair. Ignis wished the smoke and snow could stop camouflaging the handsome face of his young king.

“Be not afraid…” Ignis heard. It was not Noct. The voice came from within, clearly, softly. There was only one person with such a voice.

“Gentiana,” Ignis called out in his mind, as loud as Leviathan’s screech. “What are you trying to show me?”

Gentiana kneeled, cradling Ignis alongside Noctis.

“How do you know this is another dream?” She asked.

“Because Noctis is here.” Ignis shouted at her. “Which means this is not real. Noctis is gone.”

“The King of Light is ever with you. You must be willing to open your eyes.” Gentiana stroked the side of his head.

“Stop it. Let me out of this dream. This stupid pitiful way of trying to make me remember something. Just make me remember then since you’re a god. Inject it into my head.” Ignis felt his flesh pinching all over from the tension brought on by his anger. He let out a shout he could only hear through the muffled ringing.

Noct cradled his head, cautiously but with a sense of urgency.

“Just let me be…” Ignis whispered through the pain.

Gentiana pressed her hand into his chest. A burst of silvery violet light engulfed him, illuminating the face of the king holding him. Ignis saw it wasn’t Noct.

It was more of how he imagined Kresnik. Hair was black as midnight with lines of gray at the temples. He was quite a young man to have such coloring in his hair. His brows were sharp but his eyes were more silver than blue. The face was more likened to a younger King Regis.

Though frightful as it was having a god use their power on him, the burning pain in his body dissipated the longer Gentiana pressed her coldness.

“This is pointless. There is nothing to live for.” Ignis begged. “Free me from this torture!”

Gentiana’s eyes raged the silvery violet haze of Shiva. The kindness overturned by awful fury.

“Slave, are you? Puppet, are you? Nay!” Shiva fumed in her ancient tongue. “You were granted the gift of life, of freedom, a chance to make choices of your own free will!”

The cold stifled his core. He didn’t know if it was the fear or her icy temper weighing down on him.

“You squander your gift and willingly resist the king’s cries!” Shiva clutched at his chest. “Do you not remember your own declaration?”

“What?” Ignis shivered. “What declaration?”

Shiva grew into a giantess and let the snow fall about the fire. The king that looked like Noct held fast onto Ignis. The burning flailing men stopped in their tracks, their bodies quickly buried in her snow.

Shiva made a fist. Ignis saw it swinging down on him. Like a falling avalanche, her fist struck hard onto his body.

Ignis was taken back to his room. He had full sight. He saw a man he did not recognize grabbing at Gentiana.

The man shouted at her in a rage, but she looked at him with pity; unafraid and unmoved by his anger. “ _Where is he? Tell me! Why was he taken away from us?_ ”

Shiva in her form flew about him, forcing him to look closer. The room illuminated.

Ignis remembered grabbing Gentiana that night. Ignis remembered the entire encounter from his blind perspective.

He saw his past self arguing with her. He saw his past self break apart. He saw his past self clutching at her like a crying child. He saw Gentiana embrace him. He saw Gentiana kiss him. He saw Gentiana take him.

They fell onto the bed, immediately naked, their flesh pressing into one another.

Then he heard his past self speaking: “ _Noctis. How greatly I miss you. Wherever you are, hear me. They say I am your beacon, then let it be so. I am your sagefire. I will let my flames burn hot and tall, scorching Titan’s earth and reaching up to Ramuh’s sky. I will raze the dark forest and sweep through all the reaches of this world. I will reduce all those who stand in our way to ashes. My fire is eternally yours and yours alone._ ”

Shiva darted from one side of the room to another. His mortal mind’s eye could not comprehend the omnipresent manner of her movements.

“It is human to not remember your past lives, but this was your own past! Nay half a year.” Shiva’s voice echoed from within himself.

“Stop! Let me awake!” Ignis screamed, covering his ears.

“You do not want to be awoken,” Shiva roared.

Ignis saw his past self allowing Gentiana to take his body. He ran his hands all over her, clamoring to feel every inch. Her curves were beautiful in the shadows. He immediately pushed his erection into her.

“The gods be damned!” Ignis shouted. He reached into his person and pulled out a flask of fire elemancy. He threw it at her. She dodged as soon as the flask burst in flames.

“The gods should be held accountable!” Ignis threw another. He didn’t know why he bothered to throw it at her when he knew she would dodge it again.

The Gentiana and Ignis on the bed were unmoved as the flames rose burning the curtains, table, sheets, walls.

Ignis saw Shiva divide her spirit, now a dozen of her body flurrying. Ignis’ fire and Shiva’s ice battled.

The Gentiana and Ignis on the bed were swallowed by the blaze. Ignis could only make out the outlines of their bodies now. Shiva’s dust blew out the flame to reveal charred black figures still moving, still joined at the hips, their skin turning into ash.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis woke up swinging at the air. Umbra leapt off the bed.

“Gentiana!” Ignis tried to get off the bed, but the sheets tangled at his legs. He stumbled on the floor, groggy from sleep and still startled from what he saw. “Enough with these games.”

He heard Umbra approach him. Ignis let up his hand angrily, “Leave, Dog!”

The patter of Umbra’s steps came closer. Ignis slammed one hand on the floor and pointed off into the distance with his other hand. “Leave!”

He heard a whimper and then silence.

Ignis realized he just ordered an animal to leave a room. He focused his ear to listen to where Umbra ducked away.

“Here, lad,” Ignis sighed guiltily. His shirt clung to his body from the cold sweat. “Umbra. Here, lad, here.”

Ignis crawled about, tapping a hand on the floor, searching for the gentle canine. He freed one foot out of the tangled sheet, but the other foot was still stuck. He continued crawling searching for Umbra; the sheets trailing him. “This time I’m the one with my tail tucked between my legs. Umbra. Umbra?”

His hand finally felt a foot before him. It was human. It was dainty and wearing some sort of heeled shoe, exaggeratingly too tall for any person to wear comfortably.

Ignis sighed and sat up. He was no longer surprised by Gentiana’s sudden materialization. “Where did he go?”

“He knows you need this time for yourself.” Gentiana whispered. She paced the room, her heels clicking on the floor.

After undoing the fabric bound around his foot, he stood and flapped the sheets, airing them. He smoothed it on the mattress and tucked the corners from memory and finger sight. It was the only way he could keep busy and not speak to her in that room.

She touched his back. Ignis broke the silence. “These dreams, I know they are intended to mean something.”

She paced the room in steady motion.

“And I assume it’s up to me to realize what they mean?”

Ignis couldn’t tell if she was silent out of anger or out of respect.

“I remember my declaration. I remember the promise I made to Noct.” Ignis sat on the edge of the bed. “I suppose I did not realize how much it would hurt.”

Gentiana touched his face. “You are not the only one in pain.”

She handed him his cane. Considering Umbra had disappeared, Ignis welcomed her assistance; saving the energy he would have spent looking for it.

He leaned and rested his head against her bosom. Her artificial heartbeat was as comforting as an old ticking clock. “At least answer me one thing.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. “Ask.”

“You are not Umbra, right?” Ignis waited to hear if her heart would beat a little faster.

“I am not Umbra,” Gentiana answered with a slight tone of amusement.

Ignis smiled; relieved. “Good.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis felt odd walking about the city with no Umbra by his side. He didn’t realize he had been using Umbra as an excuse to explore different areas of Lestallum. Without a dog next to him he felt self-conscious; like a lost wanderer.

Ignis decided to stick to the heavy traffic areas so he wouldn’t get too lost. This way someone was nearby in case he needed guidance.

He skipped the town meeting and many other routine points. He had enough supplies for his room and he didn’t feel like asking someone to read off the service boards. He knew if there was no Braille teacher yesterday there would be none today.

Ignis tapped away with his cane; already very much off his routine path.

As he turned a corner he heard a familiar welcoming voice. “Master Umbra!”

Ignis smiled. “Hestia.”

He heard the pitter patter of her skipping steps. She always seemed to be running. “Where is Umbra?”

“I seem to have lost him,” Ignis said, trying not to alarm her, or more rather, trying to hide his alarm.

“But he always comes back,” she said. “That’s what you say, Master Umbra!”

“Yes.” Ignis answered not knowing if the reliable mysterious dog would return this time around. “Where… where am I?”

“Near Hunter HQ,” Hestia answered.

“Oh!” Ignis exclaimed. “I did not realize I made it all the way to the edge of town.”

“You need help back to your room?” Hestia asked.

“Please?” Ignis let out his hand.

“Course, Master Umbra,” she said taking it.

As he was about to resign to her guidance, he heard the barking of a dog in the distance. “Wait. Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“A dog’s bark. It seems to be coming from up the building,” Ignis said.

“A bunch of hunters are meeting there right now, sir,” Hestia said.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you have the time to spare, would you help me up? I have never been to this Hunter HQ before.” Ignis wondered if this was a test of Umbra. He felt guilty for letting his anger out on the goodly dog.

Hestia led him up the steps. It was nine floors of stairs leading up to the roof.

He and Hestia kept steady pace. Debris here and there left by the hunters from food wrappers to supply boxes and general weaponry were their obstacles.

“You have been up here before?” Ignis asked Hestia.

“Sometimes they need a nurse to treat a small wound or put a bone back into place,” Hestia said, a little out of breath.

“What is it like?” Ignis asked. “What should I expect?”

Hestia smiled. “Many people walk right up to join. A lot of new hunters these days.”

They spoke very little once they reached the halfway point; exhausted. Ignis didn’t realize how much strength he had lost in the last six months. Even though he walked miles everyday with Umbra, he hadn’t walked uphill since his days running around Lucis with Noct.

The two finally reached the top. Hestia peaked in for him to make sure there was nothing he would be interrupting. Men and women were generally sitting about, loading their rifles, exercising or taking naps.

She led him in. Ignis hoped she would stay by his side, but she needed to leave to see about a few appointments.

Ignis was fully aware of himself standing up on the roof of the Lestallum Hunter HQ. He heard the conglomeration of tough bodies, badly in need of bathing. He also smelled the distinct smell of boiling cup noodles.

Ignis honed in on the sound of Umbra. He held his cane tightly and stepped cautiously. He hadn’t been so high up in ages, feeling the open air atop the tall building. He thought about the tall cliff he climbed up with Noct as Ramuh. That was the highest he had ever stood outside of skyscrapers and aircrafts; outside of the many times Noct wanted to explore Lucis on the great arches of Duscae.

Ignis heard Umbra’s panting amongst a sea of men’s voices. He was slightly distracted and almost hesitant of moving forward when he heard a hush of whispers by the hunters he passed.

“Is that the Blind Butler?”

“Is he really blind or what?”

“He’s really skinny for a warrior.”

“Fellow needs a haircut!”

“A shame what happened to him.”

Ignis pretended not to hear and kept towards Umbra. But Umbra seemed to be right in the middle of a gathering of hunters as a familiar voice was addressing them.

“Since it seems like daemons come out in the same spots every time, mapping out these spots would help the escort teams.”

Ignis recognized the kind welcoming voice of the Hunter Leader Dave Auburnbrie. Ignis smiled thinking about the first time Cindy had Noct go and find Dave when he was injured, holed up in a cabin and surrounded by beasts. Now Dave was the one giving orders. Even Cor had taken a step back to allow Dave to build up his leadership.

“So our main objective now is to have y’all take your maps and mark down all the areas you see daemons. Second, we’ll wait for the escort teams to give us the latest on their main routes so we know which areas will need the most amount of attention. We clear?”

The hunters all answered in agreement.

“Dismissed,” said Dave. He always made the objectives sound so easy.

Ignis felt the brush of the veteran hunters walk passed him. Ignis honed in on the sound of the dog.

“That’s a good boy, Ronso,” Dave said. Ignis heard him pet the dog.

Ronso! Ignis thought. He remembered the brown dog that followed Dave around Lucis, barking at anybody approaching.

Ignis sighed and thought about the amount of stairs he would have to take to go back down.

“Well I’ll be!” Dave shouted. “Sir Ignis.”

Ignis turned to him. “David Auburnbrie.”

“Ah, David Auburnbrie was my granddaddy’s name. Just call me Dave.”

“And just call me Ignis.” Ignis reached his hand to shake. Dave took it. “I was never knighted.”

Dave chuckled. “All the Citadel folk can’t take a joke. Cor, Monica and Gladio all answered the same as you.”

Ignis felt embarrassed. He didn’t mean to sound elitist. But it felt good to know even someone as easygoing as Gladio answered the way anyone from the Citadel would answer if they were addressed by the improper rank and title.

“What brings you to these parts? Thinking of joining up?” Dave seemed to be tacking a poster up on a board.

Ignis didn’t want to say he was looking for his magic dog because he made him upset after his scary nightmare. “I was told there was a meeting and I had hoped to listen in.”

Ignis could smell Dave’s dog. He stunk, unlike Umbra who seemed to stay fairly clean.

“Sorry you missed it. I’ll have Gladio fill you in. I gotta go and take these plans to Cor out in the field,” said Dave.

“Gladio is here?” Ignis asked.

Dave led him to another part of the rooftop to, what seemed like, a large tent.

“Gladio. We got a special guest.” Dave said before exiting.

Ignis heard nothing but silence before him. He could sense three people were in the tent. One of them was a woman, she was wearing a perfume that smelled of berries. One was a man who seemed to smell like, what Ignis could make out, old ink. Another was Gladio. Ignis approached Gladio, recognizing the shampoo from his hair; the same brand Iris and Talcott used. Gladio never liked to admit he liked using the expensive brands his butler Jared always provided for the Amicitia household.

“Ignis. The hell you doing here?” Gladio stood from his stool.

“Gladio!” The woman scolded. Ignis recognized Monica’s voice. “That’s no way to say hello to a friend.”

“Sorry, sir,” Gladio kept his respectful tone to his superior from the Citadel days.

“I haven’t seen you since you moved to Lestallum. I almost didn’t recognize you with your long hair and beard!” Monica gave Ignis a hug. “It’s quite fetching on you!”

Ignis flushed but felt safe knowing his facial hair was concealing his embarrassment. Gladio remained silent as Monica showered Ignis with many questions.

“So,” Gladio interrupted. “What brings you to HQ?”

Ignis again didn’t want to bring up Umbra. He also couldn’t tell if Gladio was happy or upset with him being there. “I heard there was an important meeting. I just wanted to listen in. Not many changes happening with city works. I was looking for a change of pace.”

Monica took Ignis by the hand. “Oh, Ignis let me introduce you…”

“Lieutenant Monica!” Someone interjected. “The Marshal is on the com and wanted a word.”

Monica left the tent leaving Ignis with Gladio and the unnamed male.

Ignis had little confidence Gladio would start the introductions. He ungloved his right hand and reached forward. But surprisingly, Gladio took his hand and pointed Ignis’ wrist towards the young man that smelled of old ink.

“This is Fornaxis. Fornaxis, this is Ignis.”

Ignis felt a hand take his. It was not the usual hand of a hunter with their roughness and strength. He had nary a callus or blemish on his hand.

“I am familiar. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Scientia,” said the young man.

Gladio took Ignis’ arm and led him to a chair. “Funny you should be here of all days. This is right up your alley. Fornaxis, tell Ignis what you’re working on.”

Fornaxis seemed nervous, but he spoke very astutely. Ignis found it strange for someone like Fornaxis to be in a hunter’s meeting. “Perhaps I should start from the beginning. Let me lay this out.”

Ignis heard a large paper being unfolded on the table. Gladio interrupted him before he could begin. “Uh, visual aids are not exactly necessary in this situation.”

“Oh, of course! Apologies,” Fornaxis cried out.

“Not a problem,” Ignis said, just happy that someone was treating him as if he was not blind.

“Well, this meeting was about the mapping of specific localities wherein daemon spawning occur at high frequency. Currently the former Imperials with airships that assist in daemon hunting are the ones reporting the sites of daemon activity.” Fornaxis spoke quickly, but Ignis found it refreshing.

“And what of the findings?” Ignis asked.

“I am hypothesizing there is a pattern, though I am in need of more data to confirm,” Fornaxis said as if pointing at different spots on the paper in front of him, again forgetting Ignis was blind.

“So that is why Dave is having the hunters report each time they fend off daemons?”

“Precisely,” Fornaxis said. “If there is a way to establish the whereabouts of these high spawning areas, then it will benefit all the survivors trying to make their way to Lestallum. Perhaps we will even be able to expand the boundaries of the city in preparation for the influx of refugees that have yet to arrive!”

“This is astounding. Brilliant research!” Ignis looked down towards the paper on the table. Even though he only saw darkness, just knowing there was a great piece of knowledge before him felt revitalizing.

“For once the hunters are looking forward to daemon attacks,” Gladio joked.

“Well, Mr. Scientia. If it weren’t for the times the Regalia stopped in the middle of the road to fight daemons, I would not have considered studying this theory,” Fornaxis exclaimed.

“What about the Regalia?” Ignis was puzzled.

“Oh yeah.” Gladio cleared his throat. “So, Aranea said the Niffs put a tracker in the Regalia when they took the old girl after we fought Titan. So remember how we had to stop the car abruptly every time daemons spawned in the middle of the road whenever Noct insisted we drive at night? Each abrupt stop was recorded. That’s how the MT’s always found us. That’s also how Aranea would find us on those nights on the road to help with the fights.”

“Commodore Highwind had the Regalia’s data in her ship. From that data I marked those points on the map. Even now the daemons spawn in those same areas. We now have escort teams ready to defend the refugees in those specific spots. But mostly many of the high beam lights were installed to prevent the daemons from spawning at all,” Fornaxis said.

Gladio slapped Ignis on the back. “And all those times you told Noct that we shouldn’t be driving at night. Turns out it was for the greater good!”

“We have His Majesty to thank!” Fornaxis chuckled.

Gladio laughed. “Remember Iggy? Damn you tried so hard to get it through Noct’s thick skull not to drive…”

Ignis interrupted. “Take me on a hunt.”

“What?” Gladio shouted.

Ignis answered so quickly he didn’t know if he actually desired to go on a hunt or if he didn’t want to talk about Noctis.

Fornaxis was silent, obviously uncomfortable.

“Would you give us a minute?” Gladio asked the young man.

Fornaxis took his materials and exited the tent. Ignis wondered why the bother when it was merely a tent and anyone outside would be able to hear arguments.

Ignis sighed; alone with Gladio.

“Go ahead, Gladio. Say it. You thought I had relinquished my aspirations of hunting and fighting again. You think I am just going to be a burden out there.” Ignis waited for the scolding he had heard time and time again since he lost his sight.

Gladio grabbed Ignis’ shoulder and shook him and bellowed a great laugh.

“About damned time!” Gladio slapped him hard on the back. Ignis had almost forgotten how strong Gladio was as he braced himself.

“You approve?” Ignis was shocked.

“You’ve been holed up in your room for months. I didn’t think you wanted to fight anymore!” Gladio pulled his chair closer to Ignis.

“I haven’t trained in ages. I am rather weak. And I am still, well, blind,” Ignis seemed to say all the things he expected Gladio to argue.

“Hey man. Prompto and his team talked about how awesome you were fighting that big dude that looks like Noct,” Gladio said. “They said you conjured your lance. You weren’t even able to do that the last time we were with Noct. Damn I wish I’d seen that.”

Ignis smiled. He was so certain Gladio would try to talk him out.

“Look. Iggy. I know we’re meant for, like, the big shit. Cor said the prophecy talked about brothers of the king following him into the great battle.” Gladio placed two empty glasses on the table. Ignis heard the pouring of some sort of pungent alcoholic drink.

“I didn’t take you for someone who thought much in the prophecy,” Ignis sighed, still clutching at his cane.

“All the shit we’ve seen, all the people we lost for the sake of Noct… there’s a reason for you, Prompto and me.” Gladio pushed one glass to Ignis.

Ignis fumbled at the glass, wondering if it was clean or not. Gladio clinked it with his own glass.

“Iggy!” Gladio shouted. “Let’s go kick some daemon ass!”

Ignis heard Gladio chug. Ignis placed the glass to his lips, still wondering the last time it was washed. Gladio pushed the glass causing Ignis to choke on the overflow.

They laughed. Ignis recognized the drink was cheap warm beer. It was as good as the cheap wine he had been drinking for months.

“So,” Ignis took a breath. “This Fornaxis fellow. How the devil did you manage to find him?”

“Not gonna lie. Good looking kid. Didn’t think much about him. Then again I thought the same about you the first time my dad introduced you to the Crownsguard. And the first time Noct had me meet Prompto. Thought Fornaxis was just another fan of The Sworn Shield asking for an autograph.” Gladio laughed. “And wouldn’t you know it? What he said made a hell of a lot of sense even with my low tech brain. I’m glad I gave the kid a chance instead of sending him away. Just couldn’t say no to those big sad green eyes.”

 

\- - - - -

 

A week of data was gathered from fifty different teams of hunters and twenty different escort teams. There was a pattern emerging.

Ignis walked up the stairs to Hunter HQ every day; alone, still no Umbra to be found.

Ignis wanted to work more with Fornaxis, but he knew the young man needed his space. If there was anything Ignis could do was stay next to the coms and voice record the coordinates and types of daemons relayed by the hunters.

Fornaxis and Ignis kept silent most of the time. Ignis tried to start conversations with him. He asked him questions of his life but he always answered them generically.

“Where did you grow up?” Ignis asked.

“In Insomnia, sir,” Fornaxis answered.

“Where did you go to school?”

“King’s University.”

“How did you get to Lestallum?”

“Escort service.”

Just when Ignis thought the young man would not open up, Fornaxis approached him on the fourth day.

“I believe I have figured out the pattern!”

Fornaxis led Ignis to the map on the board.

Ignis tried to gently remind him. “Fornaxis, remember, I can’t see…”

“Actually, Ignis…” Fornaxis started. He sounded hesitant.

Ignis felt Fornaxis take his hand. Ignis’ hand was led to the map on the wall with the different markers laid out.

“The point from the checkpoint to Lestallum is nearly complete, except for one part.” Fornaxis took Ignis’ fingers and traced it. “Here is Lestallum.”

Ignis felt pointed marker indicating Lestallum.

“Now, you can feel the patterns of each daemon spawning.” Fornaxis gently led Ignis’ fingers across the map.

Ignis felt the rounded markers indicating the spawn points. Even on a map with questionable scaling, Ignis recognized the pattern.

“Did you notice anything?” Fornaxis asked.

“There was one blank spot,” Ignis said.

“Correct!” Fornaxis exclaimed. “Thanks to you recording the coordinates, I now have timestamps of these spawn points. Times have patterns, too!”

Ignis smiled. “What is this spot on the map?”

“Near Alstor Slough. By my calculations, based on the data gathered, I believe I know the exact time when the daemons will spawn at this spot!” Fornaxis clapped his hands in excitement.

Ignis smiled. “Exceptional work, Fornaxis.”

“Thank you,” he sighed in a sad tone.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis immediately understood the tone.

“I need to find the courage to go with the hunters to that spot,” Fornaxis said. “We can’t afford the hunters to all gather for that one area, especially since the escort teams need all the help they can. It will just be me, Dave and three other hunters.”

“Not to worry,” Ignis said patting him on the shoulder. “I’m going with you.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Dave drove the van with Fornaxis in the passenger seat. Ignis, Gladio and two other hunters sat in the back. Ignis hadn’t been in a moving vehicle in months.

He was already dizzy. Dave sped, which was not an issue considering the laws of the land were of no value, and the only cars on the road now were hunters.

Ignis tightened his seat belt and held fast to the arms of his seat. Gladio laughed.

“And what is so funny?” Ignis asked angrily. He did not want anyone, let alone someone close to him, to laugh at his limitations.

“Your beard.”

“What?”

“Never seen your face all covered up. You look like a mop with shades.”

Ignis let his guard down. He felt his face. He felt like a mop with shades.

“I suppose I am due for a grooming.”

“More like a woodchip cutter to get through all that!” Gladio’s laughter immediately ceased. “You sure you’re up for this?”

There’s that bit of concern he was expecting. Ignis cleared his throat and straightened himself up. “I am.”

“You know the plan. After Fornaxis takes us to the coordinates, me and the guys take the daemons, and you fall back and guard the young professor,” Gladio said.

Ignis nodded, clutching his cane.

“It’s not gonna be like when it was you, Prompto, Noct and me. Hunters have to kinda lay back, range attack.”

“So it will be like fighting with three Promptos?” Ignis asked.

Gladio bellowed. “Good one, Iggy!”

Ignis didn’t realize he made a joke. He smiled.

“Remember our first daemon fight with Noct?” Gladio laughed. “I really thought we were goners! Can’t believe Noct thought we’d be able to handle it.”

Ignis was stuck hearing Gladio reminisce of the past. He tried to tune him out. Instead he kept hearing the voice of Shiva accusing him of not wanting to wake up.

“Hey, Iggy. You okay?” Gladio asked.

Ignis tried to change the subject. “It’s nothing. A bit of motion sickness.”

Gladio stayed silent. The two hunters in the van with them could care less about their trip down memory lane or Ignis’ car sickness.

The van stopped.

“All ashore that’s going ashore,” Dave shouted.

They walked out onto the open road. Gladio helped Ignis come down from the van. Ignis was a little perturbed. “I’m fine.”

Ignis walked about. The asphalt under his feet brought back memories. Thankfully Fornaxis broke the silence.

“This way!” Fornaxis led the group down the road.

Ignis heard Fornaxis pace about.

“Right,” Fornaxis started. “The daemons should spawn here in twenty-seven minutes.”

“Twenty-seven minutes it is, professor.” Dave synced up his timer.

Dave and the hunters prepped. Ignis stood by the road barrier. He smelled the still waters of Alstor Slough. He thought about how they used to swim across the giant lake on the chocobos. He thought about the day Ramuh manifested in Noct and led Ignis across the waters. He cracked his knuckles trying to take his mind off of Noct.

Ignis was gladly disrupted by Gladio walking up to him, his greatsword over his shoulder.

“How dark is it?” Ignis asked, looking towards where the lake should be.

“Dark, but you can still see stars. But every night it’s like the clouds get thicker.”

“And to think there was a time when we complained about the sun being a nuisance,” Ignis sighed.

The minutes ticked by; the longest minutes.

“I know the professor said twenty-seven minutes, but let’s be ready by minute twenty. You just never know,” Dave said. “In six more minutes…”

Before he could finish, Ignis lifted his hand. “Arm yourselves! Now!”

“Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“The daemons!” Ignis shouted. “I hear them!”

“But there’s nothing…” Dave’s voice trailed off.

It was all too much at once. Two Red Giants came out of the earth with three other daemons. Ignis couldn’t tell exactly what they were.

There were shouts and grunts and screams and growls. Dave and one of the hunters fought one giant. Gladio and the other hunter fought the other.

Ignis pushed Fornaxis against the van hovering over him.

“Fornaxis!” Ignis shouted as he conjured his dagger. “You have to be my eyes. You have to tell me what is in front of me!”

“Left! Left!” the young man shouted.

Ignis felt the icy chill of the daemon in that direction. It had to be the strange limbless ball-like daemons. “Damned Iced Bombs.”

Ignis threw a cask of fire elemancy to his left. The sizzle of the magic overpowered the daemon. But Ignis knew it was still there.

Ignis swung with his dagger. “Fornaxis! How many?”

“What?” Fornaxis shouted as if ducked under the van.

“How many around me?” Ignis felt his dagger contact with the oddities.

“Three!” Fornaxis stuttered. “Your right!”

Ignis felt the cold flare up in that direction. He ducked backwards, feeling whatever that would have shot at him, pass him.

Ignis sensed a roaring hum building up. He remembered that sound. It was the sound of the Red Giants conjuring their magic; a sphere of magnetic energy that pulled all living flesh towards their palms.

“Ignis! Get out of here!” Gladio yelled.

Ignis knew the only way to run was either down the road or out into the open nature.

Ignis reached for Fornaxis and grabbed at the first thing he felt. A sleeve? His hair? Ignis couldn’t care less. “Run!”

The adrenaline rush forced Ignis to use his dormant muscles. He yanked Fornaxis off from the ground.

As they ran, the force of the Red Giant’s magnetic sphere pulled them towards the daemons.

“Keep running!” Ignis screamed at Fornaxis. “Don’t stop!”

Ignis ran lifting his knees as high and as quickly as he could, but the sphere kept him in place. He felt Fornaxis tumble forward. He was likely clawing at the ground; at whatever that could keep him from being sucked towards the deadly beasts.

Ignis grabbed at Fornaxis’ elbow, a deadly tug of war between the blind man and the undead.

Then the magnetic force dissipated. Fornaxis and Ignis fell forward by the gravity returning to them.

“Don’t stop!” Ignis ordered. He heard Fornaxis’ exhaustion in his throat.

Ignis rushed forward, still tugging at Fornaxis.

“Look out!” Fornaxis tackled Ignis away violently as the clangs of the dark ice shards burst around them.

Ignis was pinned onto the asphalt by a screaming young man writhing in great pain. Ignis realized Fornaxis was hit by the Ice Bomb’s magic.

With the Red Giants behind them and the Ice Bombs in front, there was only one way to escape. Ignis lifted Fornaxis, forcing his arm over his shoulder, and tumbled over the railings onto the grassy marsh of Alstor Slough.

They rolled somewhat down an incline. Ignis helped the young man up as much as he could. The moment Fornaxis put weight on his foot, he bawled in frightful pain.

Ignis heard the Ice Bombs closing in. “Fornaxis! There should be a haven near here. We may have a chance of surviving!”

Ignis lifted him off the ground once more, propping the arm over his shoulder again. Ignis’ cane swung in front; the only thing leading him down the wet terrain.

“There!” Fornaxis shouted. “Down the hill… then left!”

Fornaxis grunted from the severe pain; he could not muster any more words. Ignis felt the icy cold emanating from his leg as well as from the approaching daemons.

They were two men with three good legs and a cane, trudging through mud, overgrown weeds and slippery slopes.

“They’re close!” Fornaxis shivered from both the fear and cold.

“Don’t look. Just keep moving your feet!” Ignis’ lungs burned. The last time he ran was in Gralea, six months ago, after Noctis disappeared in the Crystal. The only exercises he had been doing since that time were his long but gentle walks with Umbra and his oft nightly dalliances with Gentiana.

Gentiana please help us, Ignis pleaded in his mind. The cold that shot at Fornaxis was strong. The only consolation was the coolness against his overheated body.

Fornaxis’ weight was slumping harder against him. Ignis knew the young man was succumbing to the pain.

Ignis kept on, making sure the commotion of the daemons remained behind them.

Then he heard something familiar: the barking of a hound.

“Umbra! That’s a good lad!” Ignis shouted. He adjusted course following the barks.

Ignis smelled the familiar smell of the marshland; the scent of the remaining garulas and catoblepas lingering even after the daemon hordes came and killed off herds in droves.

Ignis and Fornaxis leapt onto the rocky haven. The daemons stopped following. They were saved by whatever that had been protecting havens from daemons long before recorded history.

Ignis fell on his hands and knees, nearly kissing the rock. Before he stooped to that point, not that he would have minded, he heard whimpering and a wet nuzzle grazing the side of his face.

“Umbra,” Ignis whispered patting the hound. “Umbra. Good lad, Umbra.”

As Ignis was about to hug the dog, he suddenly remembered his fellow survivor. He lost him, but he knew he wasn’t far; the haven was only so big. Ignis listened and followed.

Fornaxis was breathless and shivering.

There was not much Ignis could do. Treating daemon injuries were far beyond his knowledge. “What can I do?”

Fornaxis did not answer. The sound of the young man’s shivers were violent. “My leg.”

Ignis let out his hand and felt the cold radiating from the young man’s left leg. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any remedies. Please Fornaxis. Hang on. Perhaps they will realize we are here.”

Ignis gazed upward zeroing in on the sounds of the highway. But something startled him greatly. There was only silence. The shouts and growls by the hunters and the daemons should have echoed, but there was nothing. “Can’t be.”

Ignis had to fight off all instinct to run back up the hill and onto the highway. The hardest thing to fight was the sound of a young man suffering from the wound; a wound he sustained by protecting him.

“Umbra!” Ignis shouted. “I need you to… I need… you must go and…”

Ignis thought of every scenario of what Umbra could or could not do. What am I thinking? Ignis thought. But Umbra was a divine spirit of sorts.

“Umbra. By whatever powers you are capable or possess, please go and bring help.” Ignis patted the dog. “Umbra.”

He whimpered as if saying something to him. Ignis pushed aside for a moment he and a badly injured man were stranded in the middle of daemon-infested wilderness. Ignis mussed at Umbra’s fur.

It had been several days since Umbra left Ignis alone in that room. Several days Ignis searched for the precious hound. Ignis leaned forward and wrapped his arm around him. “I’m glad you’re safe, lad.”

Umbra whimpered and gave a soft bark. Ignis was amused. He felt like he was actually speaking to him. Amusement immediately shifted to worry.

Ignis took off one of his gloves and tucked it into Umbra’s side pack that was once used to transport the messages between Noct and Luna. “Umbra. Take care.”

Umbra gave him a lick and took off from the haven. Ignis listened for the hound’s strides for as long as he could hear. Then there was silence.

Fornaxis shivered still. “Hopefully he will be successful.”

Ignis knelt down next to the young man.

Fornaxis groaned from the excruciating pain. He laid his head on his lap. There was nothing more Ignis could do. “Blessed stars. Please. Help us.”

“Ignis!” Fornaxis yelled.

“I remember…” Ignis cleared his throat. He needed to do something to have Fornaxis take his mind off the pain. “I remember when I had sight and battled these things. The cold was tremendous. It was as if I was thrown into a frozen lake.”

Fornaxis groaned. Ignis shook his head. “Apologies. That was not the right thing to say.”

“How did you face these things evening after evening?”

Ignis smiled with his head turned away; hoping Fornaxis wouldn’t see. “Some times it did feel like evening after evening. But, first, I suppose having a large supply of potions helped. Secondly, we always knew there was a point when the dawn would come.”

“There is no more dawn,” Fornaxis cried; shivers running hard and violently.

“I’m sorry Fornaxis,” Ignis sighed. “I feel terribly responsible.”

“What?” Fornaxis exclaimed for a moment as if the pain dissipated.

“I should have been better tonight. I should have been able to protect you.”

“Don’t Ignis,” Fornaxis shivered. “It was the fault of mine. I miscalculated.”

Ignis shook his head. The helplessness of the moment was unbearable. Fornaxis writhed. Ignis tried again.

“The wound is not fatal. This is of little comfort, but do try to become one with the pain. Know in your heart the pain is but temporary.” Ignis put his hand on the young man’s head. It was sweaty and cold.

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“If you are upset about miscalculations there were many times Noct miscalculated his magic. He had thrown so many and we were hit in the crossfire. By the gods so many miscalculated hits!” Ignis chuckled.

“I thought the king was an expert at combat.” Fornaxis said.

“Well, no one is perfect. Not even Noct.”

“I heard stories of the king and his companions being the best fighters in the land. They felled great beasts. Elusive hunts successfully accomplished.”

“All the while we had our share of missteps.” Ignis felt calm. So far the stories he was remembering was not as painful as he thought. Ignis swiped his long hair back continuously.

“How.” Fornaxis whispered, his energy depleting. “How did you find the strength to endure what you endured?”

Ignis closed his eyes, not that it helped to block out anything, especially memories of times he didn’t want to visit. He didn’t realize how badly he did not want to think about the past. A part of him wanted to believe Gentiana was exaggerating just to rile his emotions, but he was fully aware of himself desperate to change the subject.

“Physically it was difficult. But being with Noct,” Ignis took a deep breath. “Was much easier than many realize.”

“I heard the people say many things about King Noctis. That he was aloof, disconnected.” Fornaxis nestled more into Ignis’ lap. “And that he was also courageous, sincere, thoughtful.”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “He was all of those things. An enigma.”

“What was he really like?”

Ignis stroked Fornaxis’ head. It was burning hot to the touch, but his sweat was cold. Ignis thought about the last few camps they built. By that point Noctis had undergone two rituals: Titan and Ramuh.

Ignis had known Noct with furious hunger and quiet strength with the two gods. Both experiences were passionate. Ignis’ heart beat a little faster at that moment thinking about Noct; how he would have fully welcomed Noct to lay his head on his lap like Fornaxis.

“I realize now how much the king defined my life. Yes he had two other companions sworn to protect him, but they had their own paths to follow. My path was always his. Say what you will about my duties, about my being the Blind Butler. Perhaps I have always been the blind butler; blind to my beliefs. I have only known one life. At least, I felt I was following the correct life.”

Ignis thought about Gladio, his pursuit to be stronger, but he had a hunger for the wild, the natural, the open world. He was finally fulfilling his wish of being a hunter without the restrictions of the Citadel and his father’s orders. He finally accepted that he is not bound by his family’s oath.

Ignis thought about Prompto, his search for the truth about his life and making his own destiny. He had a hunger to belong somewhere or to something on his own terms; a hunger for connection and being accepted for his true self. He was finally fulfilling his wish of being worthy of trust and teaching everyone to find joy no matter how dire the circumstances. He finally accepted his self-worth despite where he was from.

Both men were exuberant individuals with a passion for life.

What is my passion? Ignis thought. Being with Noct and giving in to his hunger were passionate events, but was that passion?

“Have you ever used your duties as an excuse to be where you wanted to be?” Ignis sighed.

“I can understand. They called me a work horse. They always asked if I ever slept,” Fornaxis managed to laugh.

“But all you wanted to do was be with this person. It didn’t matter how little sleep I got or how frustrating some moments.”

“And you did everything to be better in whatever that duty was if it meant just a little more time to spend with them.”

“Even being rewarded for your commitment.”

“But merely being in their presence was reward enough.”

Ignis stroked Fornaxis’ head.

“I was his.” Ignis whispered.

“I was his.” Fornaxis repeated.

Fornaxis convulsed. Ignis clasped his head. He wasn’t seizing, but the pain was now taking over his physiology.

Ignis lied down next to Fornaxis wrapping his arms around him. “Speak to me, Fornaxis!”

Fornaxis was certainly trying to say something, but no words could be made out. Ignis held tighter around him.

Fornaxis was very thin; hardly an ounce of muscle or fat on him. Ignis pressed him closer.

“All I ever wanted was to be next to him.” Fornaxis wailed.

“Fornaxis?”

“I never meant to bring shame upon him.”

“Who?” Ignis asked.

“The king.” Fornaxis shouted.

Ignis realized Fornaxis was in a state of delirium.

“The king was duty bound to his family, the queen, his kingdom. I never wished to intrude on any of those responsibilities,” Fornaxis shouted. “He loved me. I know he loved me. But we could never be. Not in this lifetime. Perhaps not ever.”

Ignis rested his head on the ground. So many weeks of camping in havens, but this was the first time he felt the roughness of the hard stone floor. So many weeks and sleeping in that damned tent in close proximity to the one he loved. But just being by his side was truly enough.

“The king was so intoxicating. So mesmerizing. So human. I only wanted to be by his side.” Fornaxis cried.

Ignis wondered if this was another trick by Gentiana having Fornaxis say all the things that was in his own heart.

“Leave the poor man alone!” Ignis shouted into the air.

“Death by fire and ice,” Fornaxis panted. “Fire and ice!”

Ignis held him tighter. “Just go to sleep.”

Sleep. Sleep was all Ignis wanted to do. Sleeping meant the passage of time. Sleep was the only way to truly escape the pain of a life empty of Noctis. Waking meant he was a little bit closer to Noctis returning.

“Fire and ice!” Fornaxis repeated.

Fire and ice. Ignis thought about his last nightmare where he died by fire and ice. He remembered the snow falling, but he was terribly burned; his ears ringing and seeing a man that looked like King Regis crying over him.

He remembered the genuine feeling of relief seeing that face. Ignis thought about the true King Regis then.

Ignis remembered at thirteen frustratingly cleaning up after Noct in the palace one afternoon. He remembered bringing the rubbish downstairs and watching Noct play with the other servants’ children. Ignis remembered wanting to play with them.

As he stood there watching the joviality and the innocent passing of time, Ignis remembered a gentle voice call to him. “Ignis.”

It was King Regis, dressed in civilians’ clothes, seated at the kitchen counters eating a meager meal of plain bread and preserves; hardly a kingly dish.

“Majesty,” Ignis said nearly spilling the trash.

King Regis approached him by the doors; the glass windows opened to the small break patio meant for the staff. Noct was happily playing football with the other little children.

“Your uncle told me how well you have been doing in combat courses. You are surpassing the Crownsguard recruits much older.” King Regis dusted of the crumbs that fell on his lapel.

“I am doing all that I can, your grace,” Ignis bowed again.

The king stood with him, side by side, watching the purity of the moment.

“These moments are important for him.” The king’s hands were clasped behind him; he was calm and unintimidating.

Ignis didn’t know whether to move along to the rubbish bins or wait for the dismissal.

“You deserved a childhood, too, Ignis.” King Regis put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

The weight of the hand made the trash bag feel heavier in his hand. He did his best to hold in his emotions.

“I’m sorry for the life you will need to lead. The fates brought you to us for a reason. All the resources that should be given to Noctis: his strict education, focused combat training, lessons, scheduling, matters of the Citadel and matters of the state,” Regis squeezed his hand a little tighter. “We are putting on you.”

Ignis put his head down. Though everything came naturally for him, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at times; unfair on many occasions. He wanted to be lazy, kick his shoes off, lounge about and play. Now he was a teenager and childhood had passed him by.

“I have Oracle blood in me, Your Majesty.” Ignis said trying to flick away a tear forming. “Whether I have powers or not, you entrusted the best for me. I am ever grateful for the faith you have in your servant.”

King Regis closed his eyes. “If only I could bear that burden for all of you. I’m sorry there will be many times I will be unable to protect the two of you.”

The sweat in Ignis’ palms made the bag of garbage slip out of his hand. He held on tighter.

“Forgive me, Ignis,” King Regis whispered. “Forgive me.”

Ignis looked up at the king. “Forgive me.” He kept whispering.

The words echoed in Ignis’ minds’ eye as he thought of the dream in the fire and ice.

He remembered lying in the snow, his head laid on the lap of the young man that looked like a younger King Regis, his lips mouthing the words “Forgive me” though he could not hear. It was far scarier for Ignis to lose the sense of sound instead of the sense of sight.

There were many mornings in past Insomnia where he woke up not remembering where he laid his glasses. He got used to feeling and hearing his way around his dormitory with little to no sight.

“Forgive me.” Echoed in Ignis’ mind.

Fornaxis fell into a heavy sleep; his body shivering but still alive. Ignis held him tight. It was quiet.

Ignis closed his eyes over and over; darkness to darkness. He envied the deep sleep of the young man. He wanted the time to pass again.

He realized Gentiana was right. Her words still roared in him, “ _You do not want to be awoken._ ”

Even when experiencing the strange death dreams, the one of dying in a fiery pyre, the one of dying by lightning strike, the one of dying by snow, he wanted to remain in those worlds. He somehow felt closer to Noct in the dreams.

But Noct had to wait.

A helpless young man was depending on him in that moment. He was Ignis’ responsibility. Ignis knew he had to take charge.

“Don’t give in to the cold!” Ignis said wrapping his blazer about him.

He let Fornaxis sink deeper into his arms.

“Push through!” Ignis said hoping his body heat would keep the young man warm enough.

“I must stay awake.” Ignis rocked the young man. “I must wake up.”

“Wake up.” Ignis chanted to himself. “Wake up.”

It became a mantra for him. “Wake up. Wake up.”

His arms were falling asleep by the weight of the man slumped into him.

“Wake up. Wake up.”

It was the first time in weeks he held someone in his arms and not performed some devious sexual act on him. He felt ashamed knowing he was going to ask Gentiana to be Fornaxis for their next “session”. Yet he was now using his entire body to make sure there was constant heat between them.

His mind began to wander as he thought about Hestia bringing caring warmth back into his life. “Wake up.”

He thought about Kresnik helping him remember the stimulating thrill of combat again. “Wake up.”

And here was Fornaxis, a man who brought the refreshing spur of deep thinking again. “Wake up.”

Hestia, Kresnik and Fornaxis. “They are Messengers.”

Hestia, Kresnik and Fornaxis. “They are me.”

Just when he found the desire to remain awake, the fatigue conquered him, and Ignis finally slept. The last thing he heard as he sank into the greater darkness was the familiar echo of Umbra’s bark.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis lied in bed for the entire day with Umbra returned to him. Fornaxis was taken in for medical care, but once he was given an elixir all effects of the daemon attack wore off.

His muscles were terribly sore, but it was the realization of Hestia, Kresnik and Fornaxis that took over his thoughts.

Hestia, Kresnik and Fornaxis. “There’s a reason for them,” Ignis thought. “The Messengers.”

“Of what is the Torchbearer remembering?”

Ignis glanced towards the voice. He sat up on the bed.

“Do they know they are Messengers?” Ignis sat up on the bed.

“Did you know you are?” Gentiana sat at the edge of the bed taking his hand.

“I remember you telling me I had many lives.” Ignis stroked Umbra’s fur with his other hand.

“Yes.”

“Hestia. Kresnik. Fornaxis. They are not my blood, but they are still me.” Ignis said calmly. “But how?”

“As the High Messenger is the Frostbearer, and she is a legion and she is Shiva. You, the Torchbearer, your flame has many embers.”

“Like the snowflakes that fall. They are many. They are you. Embers are the same for fire.” Ignis held her hand. “Gentiana. You have been with me through each incarnation.”

“What is thy memory of us?”

“I wasn't just some spark that came out of nowhere, was I?” Ignis recalled her story of a spark that appeared in the realm of the Astrals so long ago. "I was created. Created for you to mend your heartbreak. You loved me."

“As I love you still.”

All those nights she was willing to be in the form of a human for him; he used her for sex to wash away all thoughts of reality, but she was making love.

“Are you remembering?”

“I still don’t have a clear answer.” Ignis sighed. “But I realize those dreams are my memories.”

“Yes.”

“As Messenger, you protected the spark... me... for many lifetimes. And in this incarnation, you helped protect Lady Lunafreya all these years. Did she know you were the Goddess Shiva?” Ignis asked.

“The girl did not know, but the Oracle suspected.”

“And the fates brought me, a boy with an obscure past, into the Citadel. I wasn't necessarily being trained. I was being protected.”

“So many lifetimes the darkness pursued you. In this life, the final life, all the stars aligned for you and the king to be together. The father of the King protected you in this life.”

Ignis remained silent. It was a lot for him to absorb.

“Where are you going?” Gentiana asked but knowing the answer.

“To remember what I should be remembering.” Ignis smiled.

He walked with Umbra through the alleyways and down the corridors to the center of Lestallum. It was crowded. He expected it. And he knew this was the hour when he could run into his friends.

He heard the familiar voices of his life echoing: Gladio, Prompto, Iris, Talcott, Monica, Aranea, Biggs, Wedge and Cor.

He approached the table.

“Well look who decided to join us!” Gladio exclaimed.

“Iggy!” Prompto leapt from his seat.

As if in a round they all shouted his name, patting his back, shaking his hand.

“May I,” Ignis started. “Join you all?”

“Like you even need to ask?” Gladio said leading him to a chair.

“How are you feeling?” Monica asked.

Ignis could hear Talcott playing with Umbra.

“Much better. Thank you.”

Cor patted his shoulder. “So you decided to keep the scruff?” Cor poked at his beard.

“I think it looks way cool,” Iris said running her hand through his long hair. “Just needs a brushing.”

Ignis soaked it all in. “What are we drinking?”

“Prune juice!” Prompto shouted. “Courtesy of my escort team.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason no one thanked you the first time around.” Aranea mocked.

“Oy! It was all that was left in the market,” Wedge said.

“And beggars can’t be choosers!” Biggs followed.

Ignis laughed. Monica poured him a glass. The pungent purple juice was a welcome change from the rubbing alcohol-like flavor of the cheap wine in his room.

“Was I interrupting anything?” Ignis asked.

“We were just talking about King Noctis,” Talcott said.

“Talcott!” Gladio hushed.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ignis never realized the extent of the people that knew he never liked reminiscing about Noct. He was ashamed of all the times he changed the subject or interrupted past talks to avoid having to remember.

Ignis cleared his throat and lifted the glass of prune juice. “Did I ever tell you about the time I forced Noct to drink an entire bottle of this?”

Prompto chortled. “What?”

Ignis smiled. “He was eleven and finally old enough to go against his nanny when it came to food. After days of consuming nothing but junk, the prince was, well, a little backed up.”

Prompto snorted a laugh. “You mean?”

“Oh gross!” Iris exclaimed.

“At the time any instance of ill-health reported of the prince meant disciplinary action against his staff. He was still a child then after all.” Ignis took a sip. “But I wasn’t prepared to have a blemish on my record because the prince was constipated. I brought a large bottle of prune juice and told him this was the only thing he was to consume for the next few hours elsewise I threatened that I would tell his classmates that he hadn’t gone in three days.”

Prompto was rolling on the floor by this point. “Oh man. That explains some of those days he had that weird look on his face in class!”

“Long story short, no report of ill-health was ever filed.” Ignis lifted the glass of prune juice into the air. “Cheers.”

He took a shot of the juice amidst the round of laughter.

They all jumped in with their silly stories of Noct; memories of days at the Citadel to the more recent adventures around Lucis.

Ignis felt all of them; their loving energies was addicting. “Noct, I hope you are seeing this, wherever you are. All of these glorious people are here, together, because of you.”

The hours passed and five bottles of prune juice consumed. Soon it was just the three brothers: Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

“Damn. I drank like four cups of this stuff. I hope some daemon doesn’t pop up when I’m going at it behind a tree!” Gladio exclaimed.

“Did you happen to think that may be good defense strategy, Big Guy?” Prompto asked.

“Instead of Royal Guard, the Royal Flush,” Ignis smiled.

Gladio and Prompto burst into great laughter. It was a new sensation for Ignis hearing them laugh at one of his jokes.

Umbra was under their table. Ignis patted him. He fidgeted with his cane as he grew quiet.

“Iggy?” Prompto asked. “You okay?”

Ignis took a breath. “I’m sorry I have been quite disconnected from both of you.”

“It’s okay, Iggy,” Gladio said. “We’re all kinda dealing with it best we can. It’s why I just up and went into hunting.”

“Same for me,” Prompto said. “All those trips to Hammerhead and the escort training. I didn’t even stop to think how much time has passed.”

Ignis thought about what he had been doing the last six months to get his mind off of Noct; taking Gentiana’s offers night after night in his bedroom in all the different guises.

In many ways he was ashamed. A small part of him negotiated that he was finally coming out of the walls he created around himself after a lifetime of servitude to a cause.

Ignis was thankful of their understanding nature. “I want to do better.”

“We all need to be better.” Gladio added. “We are the brothers of the king. We have a battle to prepare for.”

“Yeah.” Prompto sighed. “It’s hard to imagine. I’m just a plebe. But now I’m supposed to be one of the champions? It doesn’t seem right.”

“You’re not just some plebe, Prompto. You have the right to be by Noct’s side. And Gladio, you are absolutely correct. We need to be better together. We have to train and prepare ourselves.” Ignis got up from the table. “We also need to inspire the masses.”

“The masses?” Gladio asked.

“Every day I go to the public works meetings. Every day I come across the disorganization. Everything is makeshift. The mess is harming morale. At this rate we will be in complete ruin. Faith must be restored. What will be the purpose of Noct’s destiny if even the survivors don’t survive?” Ignis walked over to the service board where he daily searched for a Braille teacher and other services. “Prompto, will you help me?”

Prompto hopped over to Ignis’ side. “What are you looking for?”

Ignis picked up shreds of paper from the nearby table and placed them in front of Prompto. “It’s high time I took charge instead of sitting around waiting for help to come.”

As Ignis instructed Prompto on what to write and post on the bulletin board, he heard a group of children playing nearby reciting the nursery rhyme:

_Milkmaid Hester see her blister_  
_On the pyre not a whisper_  
_Kingdom’s babies did she eat_  
_Ifrit’s flames were her due treat_

_Sir Nick the gaoler’s son did task_  
_The king’s good face as his own mask_  
_Torn in six for his great plunder_  
_Burst away by Ramuh’s thunder_

_Moneylender Fergus paid_  
_Men with fire the Citadel raid_  
_Stolen all the Queen’s sweet children_  
_By Shiva’s ice he now lays frozen_

_Milkmaid Hester see her blister_  
_On the pyre not a whisper_  
_Kingdom’s babies did she eat_  
_Ifrit’s flames were her due treat_

Ignis stopped and shifted his attention.

Milkmaid Hester? Sir Nick? Moneylender Fergus?

Pyre. Thunder. Frozen.

Ignis thought about the three nightmares: tied on a pyre, the prison yard in the storm and the scene of fire and ice.

Milkmaid Hester. Sir Nick. Moneylender Fergus. Ignis gasped. Or Hestia? Or Kresnik? Or Fornaxis?

“The dreams were memories of their deaths.” Ignis thought. “My deaths.”

The nursery rhyme was the adulteration of their memories.

_Ifrit’s flames were her due treat._

A shocked Ignis tried his best to hide his alarm while continuing with his instructions to Prompto.

Ignis recalled lying in the snow, burned by some sort of blast, and the figure that looked like a King of Lucis holding him, asking him for forgiveness.

Ignis recalled the prison yard, about to be quartered, but cheering for the escape of his prison mates. One of the prisoners to escape being the king.

Ignis recalled the pyre, tied and being called a daemon, looking up at the Citadel waiting for a glimpse of someone from the high balcony. The king?

“Of what is the Torchbearer remembering?” Gentiana whispered in his mind.

“They all died for love,” Ignis answered. “And they were all in love with the king.”

“This is true.” Gentiana spoke.

“And you were there.” Ignis recalled. To die for Noct was all he was ever prepared to do. It seemed to him he had been dying for the King of Lucis, the kings of the past, for eons. Ignis needed to know more.

“I am ready to open my heart to you, Gentiana, to help me remember. But I can not give you my heart. My heart still belongs to Noctis.”

“Yes.” Gentiana spoke. “I know.”

 

 

To be continued.

Next chapter: Bahamut part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently all these months for this chapter. I also wanted to get this out before any trailer for Episode Ignis came out so it did not sway and DELAY this chapter. And Yes. My Bahamut chapter is a two-parter. World of Ruin is so vast and the ten year span so ripe for interpretation I need more than one chapter. Next chapters will be latter World of Ruin. This chapter with Gentiana was a great excuse, and the only window, for me to write sex addict Ignis who was still loyal to his beloved Noctis.


End file.
